False and Fake
by rainy.en
Summary: Peraturan pernikahan beda asrama membuat Hermione dan Ron tidak bisa bersatu. Sementara Draco yang tidak ingin menikahin Hermione dibantu oleh Harry dan Ginny memecahkan masalah. Disuatu tempat, ada penyihir perempuan berdarah murni yang tidak ingin status penyihirnya terbongkar. Apakah dia memilih berpura pura menjadi squib terus menerus, atau terjebak juga di Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1 : Solusi

Chapter 1 : Solusi

**Disclaimer : All Harry Potter Characters Belongs to JK Rowling, Dan Beberapa Karakter Buatan Sesuai Imajinasi Penulis.**

**Pemeran utama:**

**Draco Malfoy Dengan segala ke-Malfoy an nya yang kalian ketahui.**

**Hanna Alexander Digory Karakter buatan Author. Wanita bertinggi 150 cm berambut hitam gelombang se-bokong(rambut asinya Blonde). Mempunyai lesung pipi. Karakter riang, cerewet, ramah namun suka menghamburkan uang. Sikapnya dapat berubah menjadi tempramental jika terbawa emosi dan pandai berkelahi. Sangat suka pink sampai sakit mata.**

**Warning : Karakt****er OOC , Mantra buatan penulis, dll**

(Time line: 1 Tahun setelah perang melawan Voldemort usai, Voldemort mati dan Dumbledore masih hidup)

" Jadi bagaimana?!" Suara perempuan berambut keriting itu meninggi disertai Malfoy yang masih terdiam di kursinya. Ruang rekreasi Slytherin yang biasanya tenang dan damai berubah menjadi sedikit panas. Bukan, bukan karna melakukan 'itu' tentu saja. Melainkan segerombolan murid tahun ke 7 yang nampak berkumpul dan berfikir keras.

"Aku akan memanggil Wilheim Digory, dia akan ku paksa mengikuti tahun ke 7 nya lagi. Dengan begitu aku akan terbebas dari menikahi Weasable." Pansy menyeruput green teanya yang sudah sedari tadi dia seduh. Menanggapi hal ini santai.

"Oh.. sangat lucu Pans jika kau menyuruh Auror untuk mengulang tahun ke 7 nya yang sudah dilewati 2 tahun lalu" Draco Malfoy, memecah lamunan nya saat Pansy berbicara dengan santainya.

"Well, dia tidak menyalahi aturan Malfoy. Setahuku Willheim Digory adalah seorang Ravenclaw." Perempuan bernama Pansy itu hanya mengangguk santai menanggapi omongan miss Know It All disampingnya.

Ron Weasley bergerak mondar mandir karna tidak bisa berfikir apa apa lagi. Otaknya buntu. Benar jika Pansy tidak jadi menikahinya berarti dirinya available. Sedangkan kekasihnya Hermione? Dia tetap harus menikahi Malfoy. Ron menepuk nepuk jidatnya ke dinding membuat mione sedikit khawatir.

"Ron duduklah. Kita harus memikirkan ini dengan kepala dingin" Hermione memberikan senyum terbaiknya, membuat Ron mengalah dan duduk.

Mereka yang saat ini entah mengapa bisa seakur ini, duduk di sofa yang sama sambil menghirup tea dengan santainya bukan tanpa sebab. Peraturan kementrian sihir yang mengharuskan murid di Hogwarts menikahi murid yang berasal dari asrama yang berbeda membuat mereka terbiasa berkumpul melakukan rapat gila ini. Peraturan itu hanya berlaku untuk murid di tahun ke 7. Pasalnya, banyak murid dari asrama Slytherin yang menjadi kaki tangan Voldemort dan untuk benar benar menciptakan perdamaian, mereka harus menikah dengan orang yang benar benar berbeda, yaitu beda asrama. Bahkan Harry sampai mengajukan pindah asrama dan beruntungnya sorting hat mengganti asramanya menjadi Slytherin. Sayangnya Ron tidak seberuntung Harry, dia dan pacarnya Hermione tetap diputuskan di asrama Gryffindor.

Walaupun kondisi sudah berubah seusai perang dan tidak ada permasalahan lagi dengan status darah bahkan sosial, banyak dari mereka yang sudah memiliki pasangan sehingga akan susah untuk menikahi orang lain.

Draco Malfoy mengacak rambut pirang platinanya dengan frustasi, " Merlin. Apa aku harus seperti Blaise yang nekat menikahi anak tahun pertama di Hogwarts!"

Ron dan Hermione bergerinyit dengan tatapan 'Apakah-Kau-Sudah-Gila' sedangkan Pansy hanya tertawa mendengar celotehan teman seasramanya itu.

"Kurasa kau tidak cukup bodoh Malfoy"

"Oh thanks mengingatkan kalau sebenarnya aku pintar Weasable. Karna demi Merlin aku sudah tidak bisa menggunakan otakku untuk berfikir lagi!!" Malfoy memijit pelipisnya dan mengacak rambutnya lagi. Kali ini bahkan rambutnya sudah terlalu berantakan mirip orang gila.

Mendengar tingkah Malfoy yang bodoh membuat seisi ruangan tertawa. Bahkan Ron mengeluarkan tawanya sampai perutnya sakit.

"Silahkan dimakan dulu guys, kalian terlalu berfikir keras seakan bisa mati besok" Harry memasuki ruangan rekreasi setelah mengucapkan pasword, di iringi Ginny yang membawa nampan cookies kejunya.

"Aku dan Malfoy memang akan mati besok Harry. Jika kita tidak menemukan solusinya." Ron mengelus elus punggung Hermione, meredakan sedikit amarah gadisnya itu. Ron ber inisiatif menuangkan green tea buatan Pansy untuk menenangkan kegusaran Hermione.

"Bagaimana kalau begini…" Pansy mendekatkan wajahnya untuk membisikan rencana jahatnya. "Menikah saja dengan Drakie dan kau akan bercerai 1 tahun kedepan dan taraa…" Pansy menepuk tanganya dengan tiba tiba membuat seisi ruangan kaget. " Kalian bisa menjalani hidup normal setelah cerai. Mudah bukan?"

"Setuju. Mione tahan lah sebentar dengan Malfoy ok?" Draco mendelik kesal ke arah Ron yang tersenyum bodoh menampilkan gigi giginya.

"Yah.. jika tidak ada pilihan lain?" Harry menatap ragu ke arah Hermione dan Draco sebelum mendapat sikutan 'cinta' oleh Ginny di perutnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Jangan mempermainkan pernikahan guys. Aku hanya mengingatkan." Ginny memasang tampang horrornya membuat tenggorokan Harry tercekat, tidak bisa mengeluarkan argumen konyol lainnya.

"Kalian tau? Kenapa Malfoy Manor disebut dengan istilah 'penjara'?" Semuanya hanya menggeleng, lagi lagi, Draco mengacak rambutnya frustasi, bahkan beberapa anak rambutnya ada yang rontok karna terlalu keras ditarik oleh Draco. "Penjara berarti terpenjara sobat. Menurutmu kenapa Narcissa tidak meninggalkan Lucius saat dia tau suaminya gila? Karna dia tidak bisa. Keluarga malfoy dikutuk hanya bisa menikahi satu wanita sampai mati. Begitupun sebaliknya, istri istri Malfoy tidak akan bisa melepaskan cincin kawin nya dan bercerai. Bahkan bibiku Gracia meninggal sehari setelah bercerai dengan paman Rodrigo."

"No way." Hermione membulatkan matanya takut

Pansy yang kerabat dekat Draco pun hanya bisa menganga. Dia tidak tahu rumor itu benar.

"Pansy, kau kenal dengan paman Alexander Digory?" Pertanyaan Ginny tiba tiba membuat Pansy heran. Untuk apa Ginny menanyakan keluarga pacarnya?

"Entah Gin. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mendiang paman Alexander. Memang ada apa?"

Semua wajah kali ini terfokus pada Ginny yang terduduk di hadapan Pansy.

Ginny menyeringai, "Sepertinya aku tahu solusi masalah kalian apa."

**Seoul, Korea. Dunia Muggle.**

Hanna Alexander Digory berjalan perlahan memasuki mobil limosin kesayangannya. Parasnya yang cantik pasti membuat semua orang menyukainya. Dia memiliki hidung yang mancung, badan yang mungil dan muka yang halus mirip seperti artis artis kenamaan di negara tempat tinggal dia sekarang. Dengan rambut hitam bergelombang panjang membuat perempuan ini kelihatan seperti putri. Tidak ada yang mengetahui warna asli rambutnya adalah Blonde keemasan, mirip mendiang ayahnya Alexander Digory.

"Hati hati dijalan Miss" Para pelayan membungkuk hormat disertai senyuman ramah dari Hanna membuat siapapun akan tersentuh.

Beberapa saat setelah mobil Hanna berlalu, Ginny dan Harry keluar dari persembunyianya.

"Kau yakin dear? Perempuan yang tidak mampu sihir seperti dia bisa masuk Hugwarts?"

"Oh Sweetheart jangan terlalu meremehkannya."

Harry dan Ginny ber apprate ke sekolah SMA Hanna. Nam Shil High School merupakan sekolah orang orang ternama, pejabat dan artis. Tidak heran penampilanya bahkan terkesan modern dan mewah.

"BOO!" Harry dan Ginny dikagetkan dengan teriakan Hanna yang entah kenapa bisa berada di sebelah mereka.

"Kau.. Tau kami mengikuti?" Harry menatap heran, Hanna hanya tersenyum ramah sambil mengunyah permen karetnya yang sesekali di gelembungkan.

"Hi Gine.. Long time no see" Hanna langsung berhambur memeluk Ginny. Ginny menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan 'Kan-Sudah-Kubilang-Jangan-Meremehkanya' . Harry memutar bola matanya dan mendengus membuat Ginny terkikik geli.

"Apri lo scudo (buka perisai) " Hanna mengayunkan tongkatnya yang berwarna pink cerah dan membuka suatu ruangan rahasia di sekolah itu. Dinding yang semula rapat menampilkan ruangan serba pink dengan bunga mawar beragam warna di dalamnya. Hanna lalu mempersiapkan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam ruangan yang seketika dindingnya merapat kembali seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Wow girl, kau bisa menggunakan sihir." Harry terkagum melihat perempuan dengan tampilan muggle sekali seperti perempuan ini bisa menggunakan sihir yang bahkan mantranya dia tidak ketahui.

"Siapa yang bilang tidak bisa? Hm?"

Ginny menyela, setelah duduk di sofa berwarna pink muka Ginny yang semula senang berubah menjadi tegang. "I need you Hanna.."

Hanna terpejam, matanya yang semula bercahaya kini mengkilat marah. Tangannya mengepal keras. "Sialan. Kenapa aku terkena dampaknya. Bahkan saat perang sialan itu terjadi aku sedang menikmati istanaku didunia muggle!"

"Mereka tahu kau disini Hanna. Dan mereka tahu semuanya" Ginny menatap prihatin.

"Tapi aku squib! Setidaknya aku sudah menyamar menjadi squib sejak lahir! Kalian membongkarnya?!"

Ya, yang dikatakan Hanna benar. Hanna Alexander Digory menyamar menjadi squib atas kehendak ayahnya. Sedari lahir dia tidak pernah masuk ke sekolah penyihir. Bahkan ibunya dan ayahnya yang seorang Auror terkenal membiarkan dia hidup jauh dari dunia sihir. Agar terbebas dari perang. Ayahnya dan ibunya bahkan mati di tangan Voldemort saat mencoba melawan komplotanya. Meskipun Hanna tidak tinggal di dunia sihir, ia terus dilatih oleh ayahnya menggunakan sihir hebat. Bahkan selain sihir, Hanna adalah petarung bela diri boxing. Dia juga sangat lihai dibidang muggle, karna Hanna Digory adalah seorang pebisnis kosmetik muda. Dirinya yang ramah dan mudah bergaul sangat disenangi orang orang membuat Hanna menjadi sosok yang sempurna, tentu saja tanpa tahu rahasia gelapnya bahwa dia adalah penyihir. Satu kata yang Hanna sangat benci dan dunia sihir yang dia benci itulah yang merengut kebahagiaanya setahun lalu.

"Bawa kembali surat ini. Aku tidak ingin bersekolah di Hogwarts. Kalian tahu kan aku sudah hidup di sini bertahun tahun. Aku tidak butuh ke dunia sihir karna disini pun aku sudah kaya raya. Jadi no thanks." Hanna memberikan surat putusan kementrian sihir yang diberikan padanya beberapa hari lalu oleh Ginny. Bahkan Hanna sangat berhati hati untuk tidak memberikan siapapun alamatnya kecuali Ginny.

"Kau akan di obliviate Hanna," Nada Ginny merendah, Hanna menatap Ginny sesaat dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namun sedetik berikutnya dia tertawa.

"Tidak apa, lagi pula aku tidak punya kenangan yang baik akan sihi..." sebelum melanjutkan kata katanya Harry menyela dengan lantang.

"Kau akan di obliviate girl! Kau akan lupa ayah dan ibumu dan kau akan lupa dimana mereka dikuburkan! Kau akan hidup dengan tanpa pernah melihat muka orangtuamu sama sekali bahkan semasa mereka hidup!" Harry emosi mukanya berangsur merah. Wajar saja karna dia merasakan bagaimana rasanya tidak punya orang tua. Harry tau rasanya seperti Hanna.

"Please thinking." Harry merendahkan kalimatnya saat Ginny menepuk nepuk pelan bahunya.

Harry benar, Hanna akan kehilangan ingatanya yang berarti semua ingatan tentang sihir. Bahkan ayah dan ibunya dimakamkan di dunia sihir, itu berarti Hanna akan kehilangan semuanya.

Hanna menatap kosong. Bahkan tanpa sadar meneteskan airmata dikedua pipinya. Mengalir deras dan menetes. Setelah menghela nafas berat berkali kali, Hanna menatap Harry dan Ginny dengan tatapan kosong. "Baiklah. Aku harus apa."

Ginny menatap Harry sesaat, kemudian Harry mengangguk mantap meyakinkan Ginny.

"Murid Hogwarts yang masih hidup di tahun ke 7 berjumlah 473 orang. Saat ini seperti yang kau lihat, kita diharuskan memilih pasangan hidup bahkan sebelum lulus sekolah" Hanna memijit pelipisnya syok mendengarkan itu semua.

"Singkatnya apa harus sesama tahun ke 7?" Hanna memastikan perkataan Ginny dengan Gelengan Harry

"Tidak. Tapi harus sesama Hogwarts dan dari asrama berbeda. Teman kami murid tahun ke 7 menikahi anak tahun pertama."

"Astaga.. Peraturan sialan apa ini!" Hanna mengacak frustasi rambutnya dengan menarik nariknya kasar, seperti yang sering dilakukan Draco saat sedang berfikir.

Harry menyikut pelan Ginny, membisikan 'Dia agak mirip seperti Malfoy' Ginny membalas dengan pelototan tajam ke arah Harry.

"Begini Hanna, Ron sangat butuh bantuanmu. Dengan kau harus memasuki dunia sihir secara paksa, dan surat undangan belajar di Hogwarts kau pasti akan menjadi murid tahun ke 7 seperti kami."

"Lantas aku juga harus mengikuti peraturan tahun ke 7 itu? Memilih suami? Gila kalian!"

"Begini Hanna, kau tidak harus menikah, hanya bertunangan dahulu atau setidaknya berpasangan sambil mengulur waktu. Sebenarnya karna jumlah yang ganjil mengharuskan temanku Draco menikahi temanku Mione. Dan Ron adalah pacar dari Mione."

"Oh my! Kasihan Wonwon." Hanna yang juga mengenal Ron sangat mengerti keadaanya dan seketika bersimpatik dengan Ron. Apalagi semenjak Hanna yatim piatu, Molly sudah seperti ibu keduanya.

"Jadi karna jumlah kami yang semula 473 menjadi 471 karena Blaise menikah dengan anak tahun pertama dan Pansy menikah dengan tunanganya Willheim Digory yang sudah pasti kau tahu siapa. Kami akan kekurangan slot pengantin wanita lagi di tahun ke 7 ini"

"Jika totalnya tetap 471 dengan sisa 3 murid, 1 perempuan Gryffindor, 1 pria Gryffindor dan 1 pria Slytherin, otomatis Hermione akan berpasangan dengan Draco sementara Ron yang tidak mendapat pasangan. Peraturan ini bisa diakali kalau.."

Hanna menyela perkataan Ginny dengan analisanya. Hanna merupakan anak terpintar di SMA muggle nya sehingga dia tahu perhitungan ini diarahkan kemana " Jika.. aku masuk asrama yang bukan Slytherin dan berpasangan dengan Draco itu? Sedangkan Wonwon aman menikahi kekasihnya yang satu asrama begitu kan?" Harry dan Ginny menatap mantap dan mengangguk bersamaan.

Hanna tertawa "Well jika aku masuk Slytherin apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

Harry menatap mantap. "Orang dengan sifat sepertimu tidak mungkin masuk Slytherin Hanna, aku berani jamin."

"Baiklah~" Hanna menepuk nepuk roknya yang sehabis mencium bangku tedybear pink miliknya, menyunggingkan senyuman yang memperlihatkan lesung pipi membuat kesan manis.Dia mengayunkan tongkat pink nya dan membuka jalan ke sebuah garasi. Berniat membawa mobil BMW pinknya. Harry dan Ginny bersiap duduk di belakang mobil.

"Kita akan kedunia sihir pakai ini?" Harry mengerenyit membuat Ginny memberi tatapan 'Oh-Ayolah-Jangan-Membuatnya-Marah'

"Kau pikir aku akan kesana naik sapu? No thanks guys." Hannah memeletkan lidahnya santai dan tertawa. Sifatnya yang riang balik seperti semula. Ginny dan Harry tersenyum bersamaan.

"Nah, tolong tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan membeli beberapa barang dan kebutuhan. Ah ya Ginny kau suka warna ungu bukan?"

Ginny mengangguk kecil disertai Hanna yang menggerakan tanganya seperti lambang ok. Hanna turun dari mobil memasuki sebuah mall besar.

"Sayang, kau yakin Hanna tidak akan kabur dari kita kan?"

"Ah come on Harry, Hanna hanya membeli baju dan keperluan lainnya. Dia sudah biasa melakukanya"

"Membeli? Tidak bisa kah dia mengambilnya dari rumah? Hal itu sangat buang buang uang dear."

Ginny melotot menyeramkan seperti Molly, " Jangan sampai kau berkata didepannya bahwa Hanna membuang buang uang dear, lidahmu akan dipotong olehnya."

Harry melongo dan lidahnya kaku sesaat, "Oh..ookee.." Harry menyenderkan kepalanya di jok mobil. 'Sangat Malfoy sekali' Pikirnya.

**Tbc**


	2. Chapter 2 : Menjadi penyihir

Chapter 2 : Menjadi penyihir

**Disclaimer : All Harry Potter Characters Belongs to JK Rowling, Dan Beberapa Karakter Buatan Sesuai Imajinasi Penulis.**

**Pemeran utama:**

**Draco Malfoy Dengan segala ke-Malfoy an nya yang kalian ketahui.**

**Hanna Alexander Digory Karakter buatan Author. Wanita bertinggi 150 cm berambut hitam gelombang se-bokong(rambut asinya Blonde). Mempunyai lesung pipi. Karakter riang, cerewet, ramah namun suka menghamburkan uang. Sikapnya dapat berubah menjadi tempramental jika terbawa emosi dan pandai berkelahi. Sangat suka pink sampai sakit mata.**

**Warning : Karakter OOC , Mantra buatan penulis, dll**

(Time line: 1 Tahun setelah perang melawan Voldemort usai, Voldemort mati dan Dumbledore masih hidup)

.

.

.

Perempuan berwajah sedikit oriental dengan rambut hitam panjang bergelombang memasuki hall Hogwarts. Matanya melirik- lirik sekilas sambil memperlihatkan situasi. Tongkatnya yang sudah diselipkan dibalik blazer sekolah SMA muggle lamanya, berjaga dari segala sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Hanna yang ayah dan ibunya mati di dunia sihir sialan ini, membuat dia sedikit trauma dan waspada.

Setelah sedikit perdebatan dengan sorting hat, akhirnya benda itu mengalah dan menuruti Hanna yang ingin memasuki asrama Gryffindor. Padahal sedari awal topi itu ingin memasukanya ke asrama Slytherin. Tetap saja seorang Hanna yang keras kepala mengancam tidak jadi masuk ke Hogwarts jika topi itu bersikeras akan keputusanya. Hanna mendengus sesaat sebelum meninggalkan topi itu dan berkumpul ke kawanan asrama barunya.

Ginny mempersilahkan Hanna duduk di sebelah Ron yang sedang mengoceh sambil makan sup labu kesukaanya. Hermione memasang senyumnya, begitu pula dengan si kembar Weasly lain, memasang senyumnya ke arah Hanna.

"Stt.. Honey, bukan kah kau ingin merahasiakan identitas mu itu kan?" George yang sudah sangat dekat dengan Hanna melihat dengan tatapan khawatir, dia sudah menganggap Hanna adik terkecil di The Burow karna sifat Hanna yang agak sedikit childish.

"Bhewl Honhey shwjak kapanhkau mawu mnjhadhi pnyhirr laghhi Hunn?" Ron menyelesaikan kalimatnya masih dengan sup labu dimulutnya yang bahkan sedikit menyembur ke arah meja kekasihnya.

"Telan dulu bodoh." Ginny mendecih kesal melihat kelakuan saudaranya itu, sementara Hermione membantu Ron mengelap bekas sup labu yang menyembur tadi.

"Hermione Granger. Kau pasti orang yang digosipkan squib itu kan?"

Hanna menerima jabatan tangan Hermione, memasang senyum cerahnya sampai sembulan lesun pipinya sedikit menyembul, "Hanna Alexander Digory, salam kenal" Hanna melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada yang seketika berubah menjadi dingin, "Panggil saja Hanna ok. Jangan sebut aku Honey atau Hunn seperti Weasable bersaudara. Aku jijik." Cara Hanna menyebut kata Weasable sudah percis seperti saat Draco menyebutkan nama keluarga Weasly. Hermione sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat aura yang barusan terpancar.

Sementara itu dari sebrang meja milik Slytherin, Draco Malfoy memperhatikan Hanna dengan seksama. Oh jangan bercanda, dia akan dijodohkan dengan seorang squib. SQUIB YANG BAHKAN LEBIH BODOH DARI SEORANG MUDBLOOD. Draco mendecih, dia memang tidak mempermasalahkan status darah lagi, tapi dia ingin punya istri penyihir sial!

Ruang pertemuan Slytherin kembali dipadati dengan beberapa anak tahun ke 7 yang masih memikirkan tentang jodohnya. Draco, Pansy dan Blaise sudah disana lebih dulu, sedangkan Theodore Nott membuatkan kue untuk perjamuanya. Kelihatanya akhir-akhir ini Slytherin makin ramah kepada musuh bebuyutanya Gryffindor.

Tidak berapa lama, Harry, Ginny, Ron, serta Hermione memasuki ruangan Slytherin. Mereka mulai memadati ruang kosong di sofa ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Ginny dan Harry ber inisiatif membantu Theodore membuat kue di dapur sementara di sofa itu tinggal 4 orang yang masih sibuk dengan pikiran nya sendiri.

"Dimana anak baru itu? Aku tidak sabar dia akan bertengkar dengan Drakie" Pansy memainkan rambutnya santai, memperhatikan ekspresi Draco yang berubah marah

"Hell Pans! Apa aku selalu marah pada orang-orang!" Draco melirik tajam ke arah Pansy yang terlihat terkikik seperti biasa.

"Yes, you do." Ron Weasly menahan tertawaanya setelah menyaut perkataan Malfoy barusan.

Hanna memasuki ruangan setelah mengucapkan sandi. Tiba -tiba semua mata tertuju pada Hanna. Gadis itu memakai tas kulit berwarna pink Lv dengan sepatu nike berwarna pink senada. Dia membubuhkan lipstik orange pada bibir mungil nya lengkap dengan rambut yang digerai panjang. Seperti biasa, dia mengunyah permen karet kesayanganya. Hermione berantusias menyuruh Hanna duduk di kursi kosong tepat di hadapan Draco Malfoy. Kaliini Hanna memasang senyum manis dan ramahnya seperti biasa.

"Hanna, ini Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, Ini Hanna Digory." Hermione memperkenalkan secara singkat. Hanna mengaggukan kepalanya sebentar lalu mengulurkan tangan mungilnya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Malfoy.

Malfoy dengan angkuhnya menepis tangannya. menatap sinis dari bawah sampai atas penampilan Hanna, lalu bergidik ngeri 'Penampilanya saja sudah membuatku sakit mata sial!' Draco membatin dalam hati, menaruh segudang kesombongan dan keangkuhanya. Hanna yang ditatap sinis oleh Draco tidak ambil pusing, dia melambaikan tanganya menyapa dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Demi merlin! Apa kau akan mati jika tidak memakai warna serba pink. Kau terlihat sangat norak squib pinky!" Mulai. Mulut Draco yang hanya bisa mengumpat penuh kebencian membuat Hermione menggerakan bola matanya, Blaise dan Theodore langsung berdiri diposisi kiri dan kanan Draco, takut sewaktu-waktu dia mengamuk.

"Ah.. haha.. Aku sangat menyukainya. Kau tahu, tidak ada warna yang lebih unik selain pink" Hanna mengeluarkan senyum polosnya, dirinya bahkan mengecek satu persatu atribut dibadanya yang berwarna pink dan dia rasa memang tidak ada masalah. Seragam sekolah mugglenya yang berwarna krem tampak kontras dengan seragam Hogwarts yang lebih gelap. Membuat Draco kaliini mengeluarkan tatapan jijik sampai mengeluarkan lidahnya.

"Bahkan gaya dandanan mu sudah mirip Brown yang norak atau Patil bersaudara yang membuatku ingin muntah eh" Draco memangku tanganya di dagu, perkataanya seakan memancing Hanna untuk marah.

Ginny mendelik ke arah Harry, bersiap siap menjaga jarak dan berdiri makin mundur bahkan sudah di depan pintu kamar Harry. Ginny bersikap waswas masih dengan menatap posisi Hanna yang duduk berhadapan dengan Draco Malfoy. Ginny melihat sekilas, tanganya Hanna sudah terkepal dibalik meja, bersiap mengeluarkan bogem mentahnya.

"Gin. Kurasa kita berdiri terlalu jauh. Bahkan kepala Draco sudah seperti sebesar kelereng sekarang. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun"

Ginny memelototkan matanya, "Oh.. percayalah Mr. Potter, kau tidak akan suka jika Hanna marah."

Ron menggeleng pelan, menyuruh Hermione yang duduk di samping Hanna perlahan menyingkir. Sementara Hermione yang tidak mengerti hanya menurut perkataan Ron, dia paham bahwa tempramen Malfoy sangat tinggi sehingga perkelahian ini bisa membahayakan jika ia dekat dekat.

Hanna masih terlihat tenang, bahkan ia memperhatikan cengiran lebarnya yang khas dengan lesung pipi. Hanna mengecap tea yang diberikan Pansy, sesaat setelah Draco menghina Hanna. Pansy yakin sebentar lagi ada perkelahian. Dia mengambil ancang ancang mundur, yang semula duduk di samping Draco menjadi berdiri dibelakang Blaise dan Theodore.

'tek tek tek' Malfoy menjentikan jarinya tepat di depan muka Hanna, bermaksud meremehkan Hanna. Senyum mengejeknya, senyum yang dulu sering disandingkan dengan hinaan ke Hermione sekarang berpindah ke Hanna yang tampak belum terganggu dan tenang.

"Oh apa yang membuat kau nona muggle yang bahkan tidak bisa sihir ini ingin menikahiku? Kau sudah gila ya." Draco tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. 'Ayo menangislah pinky bodoh' pikirnya.

Hermione mencoba memecah keheningan, meskipun tanganya di genggam erat oleh Ron yang membuat dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Setidaknya dia masih bisa bicara.

"Ini cara satu satunya Malfoy. Dan kau tau Hanna Alexander Digory adalah darah murni jadi jangan berkata dia muggle." Hermione melirik ke arah Hanna yang malah asyik mengunyah cookies buatan Theodore barusan.

"Demi merlin bahkan perempuan itu sudah makan 5 biskuit disaat seperti ini?" Blaise berbisik ke arah Pansy, dengan tidak terduga malah membuat Pansy tersenyum dan mengidikan bahunya.

Hanna melirik kedua tangan Malfoy, bagus. Tongkatnya sedang tidak berada di tanganya. Cepat cepat dia menatap mata Malfoy kembali untuk menghindari kecurigaan. Masih dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya.

"Oh, maaf Mr. Malfoy kalau kau terganggu. So do I." Hanna menatap mata malfoy, kata katanya yang tenang masih diiringi beberapa cengiran manisnya membuat ekspresinya tidak menandakan kemarahan apapun. Dia lalu melanjutkan perkataanya sambil memangku dagunya dengan dua tangan yang bertumpu pada meja. Masih dengan senyum yang sama.

"Lagi pula aku tidak berencana menikah dalam waktu dekat. Santai saja Mr. Malfoy ini semua hanya akting yang saling menguntungkan hmm?" Matanya sedikit terpejam tatkala gadis itu mengeluarkan senyuman lebarnya. Membuat lawan bicaranya naik pitam.

BRAK. Malfoy menggebrak kasar meja di hadapan Hanna, terlihat cookies di piring menjadi berhambur keluar piring. Malfoy menunjuk kearah Hanna dengan jarinya, sedikit menoyor noyor kepala Hanna.

Ginny dan Ron tau apa yang akan terjadi. Ron sudah diambang pintu asrama Slytherin, berniat keluar mengajak kekasihnya jika pertengkaran itu terjadi. Ginny bahkan sudah membuka pintu kamar asrama Harry pastinya untuk berlindung jika hal buruk terjadi.

KREK.. "Argghh!!!" Teriakan keras disertai suara sesuatu yang patah menggema diruangan. Pansy bahkan sudah mulai menutup mata, entah apapun suara itu.

Hanna yang sedari tadi diam dan hanya tersenyum polos tiba tiba memelintir pergelangan tangan Draco. Entah, sepertinya beberapa sendi tangan kanan Draco akan lumpuh sementara. Hanna menyeringai, melihat Draco masih teriak dengan posisi tangan yang masih dipelintir kuat oleh Hanna.

"Kau itu hanya anak manja yang sok berkuasa. Padahal cuma bisa merengek menyedihkan seperti ini." Hanna dengan tenangnya berjalan mendekat ke arah Draco, berjongkok di hadapannya dan menatapnya dengan dingin. Setelah sampai di hadapan Draco, Hanna sontak melepas pergelangan tangan Draco yang sudah bengkak kemerahan disertai tanda biru.

"Dengar ya DRACO MALFOY~ kau bahkan bukan tandingan seujung kukupun dariku." Hanna menyunggingkan senyumnya lagi, mengambil salah satu benda dari mulutnya dan menempelkanya tepat di kepala Draco. Blaise dan Theodore bersamaan mengeluarkan ekspresi jijik saat permen karet bekas Hanna ditaro dengan sengaja ke atas rambut Draco. Belum sempat Draco membalas, bangkunya ditendang kasar oleh Hanna, membuat Draco terjungkal kebelakang.

Hanna bersiap keluar dari ruangan setelah memeperkan tanganya yang bekas mengambil permen karet dari dalam mulutnya ke jubah kebanggaan Draco.

Satu.. dua... tiga...

"Ah ya." Langkah ke 3, Hanna berhenti dan berbalik. Melihat Malfoy yang sedang dibantu berdiri oleh dua temannya Theodore dan Blaise. "Jangan pernah berkata aku squib. Bahkan sihirku mungkin lebih hebat darimu. Bocah." Hanna tersenyum lagi, kaliini dia mengeluarkan tongkat pink nya dengan beberapa ukiran sakura disana. Bahkan tanpa mengucap mantra, tongkat itu menyemburkan api berwarna biru tepat di hadapan Draco, membuat 2 teman Draco yang sedang memapah Draco berdiri ikut tersentak kaget.

"Lain kali api itu akan mengenai rambutmu. Be careful." Sedetik kemudian, Hanna berekspresi ramah kembali. Menyunggingkan senyum yang mengeluarkan tanda manis di pipinya lalu berbalik angkuh dan menendang pintu Slytherin. Membuat seisi ruangan melongo terpana.

Harry terjatuh duduk di depan pintu asramanya, tidak percaya akan hal yang dilihatnya barusan. Sementara Hermione yang tau Hanna telah pergi membantu memadamkan api dan berusaha mengobati tanganya Malfoy yang patah. Ron mencari minyak di dapur untuk membantu Malfoy melepas permen karet di rambutnya.

Malfoy berkilat marah, matanya seperti ingin memakan orang. Dia sangat merasa terhina dan terkecilkan. Lagi pula, SIAPA YANG BERANI MENENTANG MALFOY KAN!

Draco memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan tangan kirinya kuat, "AKU MENERIMA PERTUNANGANYA! AKU TERIMA BAHKAN PERNIKAHANYA! AKU AKAN BUAT DIGORY ITU HIDUP BAGAI DI NERAKA! DASAR SIALAN!" Sekarang niat Draco Malfoy hanya 1, membalaskan penghinaan ini dengan membalikan keadaan. Malfoy menyeringai tajam, dia tidak pernah terlihat semarah ini "Aku yang akan menaklukanmu nanti gadis jelek. Lihat saja, kau akan memohon padaku dan aku akan meninggalkanmu! Gadis jelek!"

**Tbc**


	3. Chapter 3 : Ciuman

Chapter 3 : Ciuman

**Disclaimer : All Harry Potter Characters Belongs to JK Rowling, Dan Beberapa Karakter Buatan Sesuai Imajinasi Penulis.**

**Pemeran utama:**

**Draco Malfoy Dengan segala ke-Malfoy an nya yang kalian ketahui.**

**Hanna Alexander Digory Karakter buatan Author. Wanita bertinggi 150 cm berambut hitam gelombang se-bokong(rambut asinya Blonde). Mempunyai lesung pipi. Karakter riang, cerewet, ramah namun suka menghamburkan uang. Sikapnya dapat berubah menjadi tempramental jika terbawa emosi dan pandai berkelahi. Sangat suka pink sampai sakit mata.**

**Warning : Karakter OOC , Mantra buatan penulis, dll**

(Time line: 1 Tahun setelah perang melawan Voldemort usai, Voldemort mati dan Dumbledore masih hidup)

.

.

.

**Draco Pov**

.

Aku adalah Draco Lucius Malfoy, kalian tahu kan! Well, penguasa wanita di Hogwarts adalah aku. Siapa sih yang berani menolak pesonaku? Bahkan Weasable kesayangan Potter pun mengakui kalau aku tampan. Yah walaupun ada beberapa wanita yang bodoh menolak pesonaku secara terang-terangan seperti Mud- ah maksudku Granger dan Lovegood, aku memaklumi mreka karna terus terang mereka aneh. Bukan bodoh ok, hanya aneh.

Tapi detik ini, menit ini dan diwaktu sekarang ini, aku benar-benar terperangah. Seorang perempuan yang bahkan bersekolah di Muggle school bertahun-tahun, yang bahkan di hapus silsilah sihirnya karna dia squib, lebih gila dari Granger yang meninju hidungku di tahun ke 3. Perempuan ini dengan santainya menempelkan PERMEN KARET BEKAS ke rambut pirang platina-ku yang SEMPURNA. Bahkan dia membuat tanganku terkilir hanya dengan cengkramanya. Well.. aku sedikit terperajat juga dengan kemampuan sihirnya, dia bahkan mampu mengeluarkan sihir tanpa mengucapkan mantra.

Dibawa ke Hospital Wings oleh teman-teman Potterhead yang bahkan dulu sangat ku benci, disini seperti lelaki memalukan, aku berusaha memulihkan tanganku yang baru saja dipelintir oleh tangan kecil seorang perempuan. Sangat- membuat-hina karisma ke Malfoy-an ku. Aku masih cemberut kesal menahan amarah.

"Tenang saja Drac, aku akan membantumu di team quidditch kita" Potter menepuk pundakku, well kali ini aku bersyukur mendapatkan Potter diasramaku. Aku tersenyum ringan ke arah Potter

"Ya Malfoy, aku bahkan akan membantumu mencatat dan mengerjakan tugasmu. Selama tanganmu masih sakit." Granger tersenyum canggung. Aku yakin meski kami sering bertengkar, memang Granger adalah gadis yang baik. Aku menggeleng pelan

"Tidak usah Granger, akan terlalu merepotkan"

"Bahkan aku akan menyuapimu Malfoy. Jika kau masih kesulitan menggunakan tanganmu tentunya."

Aku menatap ngeri ke arah Ron Weasly. Bisa bisanya dia menawarkan hal yang sebenarnya ku perlukan tapi Hell! Masih ada peri rumah!

"Aku masih normal Wonwon." Ron Weasly mendecih lalu tertawa geli mendengar omonganku.

**Normal Pov**

Profesor Snape berjalan ke arah ranjang Draco dirawat. Tatapanya yang dingin membawa kesan kengerian tersendiri. dibelakangnya berdiri Pansy, Blaise dan Theo. Mereka yang tergesa-gesa melaporkan hal ini pada profesor Snape. Yah, kalian tahu lah Draco murid kesayangan siapa.

"Jadi tanganmu tidak bisa digunakan dalam jangka satu bulan?" Draco hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Profesornya itu.

"Tapi Madam Pomfrey bilang Malfoy akan sembuh cepat jika tangannya sementara tidak digerakan Profesor." Kata dari Hermione Granger membuat Snape berfikir sejenak, dia lalu mengeluarkan tatapan tajamnya lagi ke arah murid-muridnya.

"Mr. Malfoy. Temui aku pukul 8 setelah makan malam besok. Bawa juga Mrs. Digory bersamamu. Aku akan memberikan dia HADIAH." Snape langsung berlalu mengibaskan jubahnya setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang hampir seperti desisan. Bahkan tekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya membuat semua yang berada di ruangan bergidik ngeri.

Snape berbalik sedikit sesaat sebelum dia keluar ruangan "Pastikan Mr. Malfoy tidak menggerakan tanganya dan membuat perbanya berantakan. Mrs. Digory harus bertanggung jawab akan itu. Kalian mengerti kan?"

"Ya-- P-rofesor." Serentak semua murid menjawab perkataan Snape, lain dengan yang lain Draco tersenyum licik 'Habislah kau Digory'

.

.

Hanna mencemplungkan batu ke 122nya ke danau hitam. Ini sudah malam, namun Hanna masih betah disana. Masih terlihat kesal karna tingkah dari tuan muda pirang yang baru saja dia temui. Masih mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, seseorang dengan rambut merah dan tinggi tegap tersenyum menghampiri dirinya.

"Hanna, kau akan sakit jika terus disini."

Hanna menengok malas dengan tatapan kecut, "Aku memang mau mati, tidak ada yang perduli padaku."

"Aku perduli. Keluarga Weasly perduli. Kau juga masih punya sepupu yang setampan Willheim Digory. So Why Honey?"

Wajah Hanna yang sedari tadi terlihat hanya kesal berubah menjadi sedih. Dia berdiri menghambur ke arah George.

"Huhuhu.. Hiks.. George..." Hanna langsung memeluk George, bahkan sampai keduanya tersungkur ke rerumputan hijau di tepi danau.

"Hei. beginikah sikapmu yang habis mematahkan tangan orang?Hm?" George mengelus rambut hitam Hanna, dia tau jika Hanna sedang sedih hanya dirinya dan Fred yang akan diceritakan oleh Hanna, sedangkan dia akan terlihat kuat depan Ron atau Ginny. Bahkan Molly sekalipun harus bertanya pada sikembar usil ini jika ingin tahu ada apa dengan Hanna.

"Aku ingin pulang Gee~" Hanna masih dengan mata sembab menatap George yang sudah seperti kakaknya. George menatap lega, jika Fred sedang tidak ada kelas Malfoy pasti sudah berubah jadi bubur olehnya.

"Ayo selesaikan bersama? Kau kan anak yang cukup kuat Hunn.." Hanna memeluk George lagi, menelusupkan kepalanya ke dada George. George tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan manja Hanna.

"Ayolah~ Ini bukan seperti dirimu Hanna"

Hanna memukul keras dada George, sampai empunya meringis kesakitan. George tau, Hanna begitu kesal dengan Malfoy. George malah tertawa menerima pukulan Hanna.

"Aku kesal. Dia bahkan mengatai aku squib, dia menghina ku! Dia menghina keluargaku! Aku kesal Gee!Dia bahkan mengatai aku aneh! Apa yang salah dengan warna pink ku! Astaga aku mau pulang!"

"Apa yang aneh dengan adik kecilku. Dia cantik dan berkilauan." George menghapus air mata di pipi Hanna, menatapnya dalam.

"Iya kah?" Hanna menatap ragu, George masih menatapnya dan tiba-tiba mencium pipinya Hanna.

"Iya. Kau SANGAT AMAT BERKILAUAN DI BUMI INI. Siapa yang berani menggangu Hanna Digory yang kuat? Atau kau mau dipanggil Hanna Weasly? Kau kan adik kecilku yang manis Honey.Tersenyumlah." George memainkan pipi Hanna yang chubby, membuat Hanna akhirnya tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Gee.." Hanna akhirnya berhenti menangis, dia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu George Weasly. George menarik erat Hanna ke pelukanya dari samping, menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas kepala Hanna yang menyentuh bahunya.

"Gee.. Apa yang akan terjadi saat kau sudah menikahi Luna Lovegood? Apakah aku akan sendirian?"

George mencubit agak keras pipi Hanna, sampai berjejak kemerahan disana.

"Aww.. Gee! Berhenti mencubit pipiku! Dia akan membesar kalau terus kau cubit terus bodoh!" Hanna mengelus pipinya yang kemerahan.

George memeluk Hanna lagi. Bahkan kaliini lebih erat, tangannya menelusup ke pinggang Hanna.

"Memang apa yang akan terjadi idiot? Kau ya tetap adikku. Tidak akan berubah."

.

.

**Keesokannya 7.00 pm**

Hanna berjalan ke aula besar dengan George Weasly, dia akan membatalkan pertunangan atau apalah itu. Lagipula dia bisa mencari anak lain yang berbeda asrama denganya bahkan juniornya kalau perlu. Hanna mungkin bisa dengan gila mengajak mereka menikah dengan paksa. POKOKNYA SIAPA SAJA SELAIN DRACO FUCKING IDIOT LUCIUS MALFOY!

Hanna mendekati Draco Malfoy yang dengan anehnya duduk di meja Gryffindor, ternyata ucapan Ron Weasly tidak main-main. Dia benar-benar menyuapi seorang Malfoy. Oh dunia sudah gila!

"Heh Malfoy! Aku ingin membatalkan pertunangan. Perjodohan atau apalah itu denganmu sekarang!"

Malfoy tidak menengok, bahkan menjawab Hanna dengan tanpa mendelik kebelakang sedikitpun. "Kita disuruh bertemu Profesor Snape jam 8 malam ini sehabis makan"

" Malfoy aku ingin membatalkan itu denganmu!!"

Masih dengan tenang, Malfoy tidak menggubris perkataan Hanna, "Jam 8 malam ini."

"MALFOY TULI! AKU INGIN MEMBATALKAN PERTUNANGANYA!" Seisi ruangan langsung terdiam mendengar teriakan Hanna. Semuanya langsung memasang mata ke meja Gryffindor, tempat Draco makan dan tepat dibelakang Hanna yang sedang berdiri.

Malfoy yang tak kunjung membalas perkataan Hanna membuat Hanna naik darah. Dirinya bahkan langsung menundukan kepalanya tepat ke telinga Draco Malfoy yang masih asyik makan. Dirinya sudah bersiap teriak seperti tadi tepat di depan telinga Malfoy, biarkan efeknya Malfoy rasakan sendiri nanti karna kupingnya akan pengang seharian.

"MALFOY BODOH AKU INGIN MEMBA..."

Cup. Tidak disangka, bukan omelan balik atau apapun. Draco Malfoy tiba-tiba berbalik dan mendaratkan ciuman ke Hanna. Hanna yang terkejut berusaha mendorong dada Malfoy untuk melepas ciuman itu. Sialnya, Malfoy sudah lebih dulu melingkarkan tanganya dan mengalungkan lipatan sikutnya di leher Hanna, membuat Hanna tidak bisa bergerak. Masih berupa kecupan, Hanna tiba tiba membuka mulutnya untuk memberontak melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka.

"Mal..hh..." Slurp.. Lidah Hanna langsung ditarik paksa memasuki rongga mulut Draco, seisi ruangan bersorak ramai bahkan meja Slytherin sudah bersiul kencang menikmati kemenangan Draco.

Bibir Draco terjerat disana. Bahkan Draco sangat menikmati sensasi ciumanya kali ini. Memang, Hanna orang yang ke ratusan kali dicium oleh Draco Malfoy. Tapi sensasi lidahnya yang menurut Draco manis, membuat semua itu jadi berbeda. Draco ingin lebih, bibirnya memagut kasar bibir Hanna dan bergantian memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Hanna, mengabsen barisan gigi gigi yang ada dan menari mengadu dengan lidah Hanna. Tidak lupa bibir luarnya yang mencumbu liar tiap inchi bibir Hanna, bergantian mengecup dan mengigit gigit bibir atas dan bawah Hanna. Saliva mulai keluar dari ujung ujung bibir mereka, Draco menyunggingkan senyum senang ditengah kecupan panasnya dengan Hanna. Lihat kan? Bahkan seorang Hanna Digory yang sombong bisa dia taklukan. Draco mengigit kasar bibir bawah Hanna sampai ujungnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah, setelah puas mengecup dan menghisap darah dari bekas gigitanya tadi, Draco melepaskan Hanna. Hanna langsung jatuh ke lantai dengan muka tertunduk.

Dari meja makan Luna yang agak jauh, George langsung berlari menghampiri Hanna. Ginny yang berada disebrang meja makan Draco bahkan langsung menginjak mejanya dan berhambur memeluk Hanna. Draco, Harry dan Ron tersenyum kecil, Harry dan Ron bahkan sudah bertaruh cepat atau lambat Hanna akan dicium oleh Draco. Hermione masih memperhatikan, dia sudah bersiap menutup kuping kalau kalau Hanna mengamuk lagi.

Dan well.. tebakan Hermione benar,

Hanna...

.

Bergetar.

.

Tunggu. APA? HANNA BERGETAR DAN MENANGIS.

Harry dan Ron seketika menghentikan cekikikanya. Hermione langsung membanting tempat makannya dan menghambur ke arah Hanna. Dan bisa ditebak, George membantu Hanna berdiri dengan badan yang sudah lemas dan bergetar hebat.

"Hanna..."

"DON'T POTTER! JANGAN KATAKAN APAPUN SIALAN!" Ginny malah marah ke arah pacarnya yang seketika merubah mukanya menjadi murung.

"OH GUYS! KALIAN PIKIR INI LUCU MENCIUM SESEORANG DIDEPAN UMUM! SANGAT PENGECUT DAN MALFOY SEKALI!" Hermione memberikan jubahnya yang sedikit lebih besar ke Hanna, karna Hanna sama sekali tidak membawa jubahnya saat ke great hall.

"Oh~ Lalu Hanna Digory akan melakukan apa? Mematahkan ranjangku atau menendang bokongku di kasur? Well aku siap untuk keduanya." Malfoy menyeringai, seringai sombong yang biasa dia tampilkan pada lawan main nya.

Hanna merasa kepalanya sakit. Semua terlalu tiba tiba. Mulai dari ciuman yang diambil paksa, serta gigitan di bibirnya yang masih terasa perih akibat gigi lancang Malfoy. Hanna terjatuh pingsan di pelukan George Weasly. George yang untungnya dengan sigap, membopong Hanna ke gendonganya.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan Malfoy. Akan ku pastikan, surat teguran orang tua murid akan sampai di tangan orangtuamu besok!" George meninggalkan ruangan bersama Ginny dan Hermione. Dengan tergesa mereka membawa Hanna ke asrama Gryffindor.

Draco masih tertawa menang. Well mungkin sikap Hanna yang pingsan karna dicium terlalu lebay, tapi Malfoy sangat menyukainya. Fakta dia mengalahkan nona angkuh yang kemarin mematahkan tanganya dan membuat poninya tidak rata karna habis dicukur akibat tempelan permen karet, membuat dia bersyukur punya skill mencium yang liar seperti ini. Paling tidak kedudukan sekarang menjadi seri. Atau bahkan mungkin Hanna sudah takluk denganya.

Luna Lovegood menepuk-nepuk roknya pelan. Berjalan santai meninggalkan great hall. Saat berada tepat di depan meja Malfoy, luna berhenti sejenak. Menatap dengan tatapan mengintimidasi ke arah Malfoy.

"Bahkan itu sangat kasar untuk seorang gadis yang baru merasakan ciuman pertamanya. Kau hanya terlalu jahat Malfoy. Matilah." Luna tersenyum sebentar lalu berlenggok meninggalkan ruang makan, menyusul kekasih dan temannya yang sudah lebih dulu pergi.

Malfoy terbengong. Whut? 18 tahun dengan ciuman pertama? Apakah Hanna Digory itu tidak laku atau bagaimana?

Harry dan Ron menatap prihatin. Bahkan Harry menepuk pundak Draco beberapa kali dengan perlahan.

"Dude, kukira kau harus minta maaf pada Digory" Harry mengangguk mendengar perkataan Ron.

Malfoy mengertakan rahangnya. Pantas saja, Di ciuman tadi terasa Hanna Digory tidak mampu melawan atau memberikan balasan ciuman apapun. Dia hanya pasrah mengikuti ritme Draco. Sepersekian detik tatapan Draco berubah, dia menampilkan raut bersalah dan mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku harus minta maaf pada Hanna Digory."

**Tbc**


	4. Chapter 4 : Masa Lalu

Chapter 4 : Masa Lalu

**Disclaimer : All Harry Potter Characters Belongs to JK Rowling, Dan Beberapa Karakter Buatan Sesuai Imajinasi Penulis.**

**Pemeran utama:**

**Draco Malfoy Dengan segala ke-Malfoy an nya yang kalian ketahui.**

**Hanna Alexander Digory Karakter buatan Author. Wanita bertinggi 150 cm berambut hitam gelombang se-bokong(rambut asinya Blonde). Mempunyai lesung pipi. Karakter riang, cerewet, ramah namun suka menghamburkan uang. Sikapnya dapat berubah menjadi tempramental jika terbawa emosi dan pandai berkelahi. Sangat suka pink sampai sakit mata.**

**Warning : Karakter OOC , Mantra buatan penulis, dll**

(Time line: 1 Tahun setelah perang melawan Voldemort usai, Voldemort mati dan Dumbledore masih hidup)

"Hai Hanna. Sorry untuk semua masalahmu. Kami merasa sangat bertanggung jawab." Harry tersenyum canggung diikuti Ron yang menampilkan mimik muka sama.

"Oh.. no need Harry, Wonwon. Your'e my family. Mana mungkin aku marah dengan keluargaku sendiri?" Hanna tersenyum tulus, membuat Harry dan Ron sedikit lega.

"Akh.." Hanna memegang kepalanya, sendinya seakan terputus saat dia menggerakan sejengkal lehernya barusan.

"Aku hanya kurang enak badan guys. Bukan pingsan karna dicium Malfoy atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan musang pirang itu. Jangan hawatir." Hanna memaksakan senyumnya, kaliini menunjukan dimplenya pipinya. Pertanda itu senyum yang sangat lebar.

Hanna memegang kepalanya lagi, seingat dia hariini Profesor Snape ingin bertemu denganya. Mana mungkin kan dia mengabaikan gurunya sendiri?

Oh crap! Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit seperti akan meledak. Hanna memukul-mukul kepalanya, untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya.

"Pukul berapa ini? Snape ingin bertemu denganku." Hanna bangkit dari tidurnya, terlihat dia sudah ada di kamar asramanya. Terbaring sebelah kasur Ginny dan Hermione.

"Tidak usah Hunn, Malfoy sudah mengurusnya. Sekarang dia sudah berjalan ke sana." George menatap khawatir, tanganya menyentuh pundak Hanna, menyuruh Hanna kembali berbaring.

"No George, aku akan kesana. Terlalu pengecut untuk seorang Digory, lari dari kewajiban sendiri." Hanna memamerkan gigi putihnya sebelum dia merangkak keluar asrama Gryffindor.

Tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya. Tidak kekeras kepalaan Hermione, kecerewetan Ginny, ataupun kehawatiran George. Jika Hanna sudah berkeinginan, akan mustahil untuk dilawan.

"Biar aku antar Digory menuju Prof Snape dan Drake mate. See ya guys" Blaise menyusul Hanna dengan terburu-buru, sebelum dia benar-benar kehilangan jejaknya. Biar begitu, Hanna adalah teman Potter dan calon Draco. Yang berarti Hanna juga bagian dari dirinya. Pansy juga akan meneriakinya jika tau Blaise tidak menjaga sepupu pacarnya.

"Aku akan membuat cemilan, ada yang mau ikut?" Ginny memecah keheningan, Hermione melirik dan mengangguk.

"Aku juga akan menjadi participant." Luna melambaikan tanganya ke arah Hermione dan Ginny yang sudah mulai memasuki dapur. Luna mencium George singkat dan meninggalkan ekspresi datarnya. "Tunggu aku my unicorn, tidak akan lama ok?" George mengangguk singkat sebelum Luna melenggang pergi ke dapur. Mengikuti Hermione dan Ginny.

"Ah manisnya~ Akan sulit jika kau jadi aku, membawa pasangan ke asrama ini." Fred menghela nafas berat. Harry tersenyum mengejek Fred.

"Oh kau bisa mengajaknya Fred, kau tahu kan aku dan Cho Chang sudah lama putus. No problem"

Fred Weasly menggerakan bola matanya bosan, well dia tau akan kemana pembicaraan ini

"Tidak masalah bagimu, dan keesokan harinya aku sudah berubah jadi tikus merah karna dia masih dendam padamu! Aku tidak punya nyawa 9 untuk mengantisipasi kutukan, jadi untuk membawa Cho Chang kesini? No thanks."

Ron Weasly tertawa tertahan disertai ia yang memegang perutnya sakit. Ron tau Cho Chang habis menghajar Harry saat tau dia dan Harry harus putus karna Harry lebih memilih Ginny. Dan selama 3 minggu pipi kiri seorang Harry Potter, Lelaki-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup harus lebih menonjol 5 cm dari pipi kanannya. Membuat Ron puas mengolok-oloknya sampai terkencing dicelana.

**~~~~~~~**

Hanna berjalan tergesa, dia bahkan mulai sedikit berlarian. Sangat takut kalau Prof Snape akan menjagalnya jika ia telat seperti ini. Ruangan Snape sedikit terbuka, memperlihatkan Profesornya sedang membuka perban Draco, mengecek kondisi tanganya yang masih memar tapi sedikit membaik dari sebelumnya. Hanna mengetuk kecil sebelum memasuki ruangan guru berlatar belakang Slytherin itu.

"Maaf Profesor, saya telat.. tadi ada urusan sedikit.. " Hanna cepat membuang muka sehabis bertemu pandang dengan matanya Draco.

"Mr Malfoy bilang kau tidak akan bisa datang Miss. Katanya kau sakit ?" Snape terheran, dia menatap dingin kearah Hanna.

"Ah.. Hehe.. Tidak kok.." Hanna menggoyangkan tanganya didepan muka dan well TERSENYUM? Hal yang sangat Draco tidak pernah lihat jika Hanna ini berhadapan denganya.

"Silahkan duduk Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Digory. Ah.. atau aku panggil Miss Hanna saja? Akan sangat susah mengingat Willheim Digory akan kembali mengulang tahun ke 7 nya. Bukan begitu Miss?" Snape masih dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan membuat Draco sedikit bingung. Mana mungkin pria tua ini luluh karna senyum bocah pinky disebelah Draco ini?

"Ah.. Hanna then kalau begitu."

"Miss Hanna, apa benar kau yang membuat tangan Mr Malfoy cedera? Kau berhutang penjelasan."

"Ah.. Itu.." Hanna tergugup memainkan rambutnya yang di kuncir, belum sempat melanjutkan katanya. Draco mengambil alih obrolan. Senyum sinisnya merekah.

"Well itu benar prof. Dia mematahkan tanganku TANPA AMPUN. Lihat bahkan Digory tidak bisa berkata apapun. Mendadak bisu seperti orang tolol. Iya khan Digorrehh~" Draco memainkan perkataanya wajahnya menghadap ke muka Hanna, membuat Hanna mendengus jijik.

Hanna tersenyum paksa, "Singkirkan kepala kecil itu dari hadapan mukaku Malfoy." Hampir seperti desisan dan disertai setiap penekanan perkata.

"Atau kau akan apa? Menciumku lagi bukan begitu Miss?" Draco menampilkan Smirknya, hidungnya bahkan sudah mendekat menyentuh pipi kanan Hanna.

Draco sedikit memejamkan matanya, wangi permen di pipi hana membuat dia lebih memajukan hidungnya. Bahkan mungkin Hanna tidak merasakannya, sesuatu yang lembut telah sedikit mengecap pipinya yang chubby dalam gerakan singkat barusan.

"Kalian berciuman?!" Snape meninggikan kalimatnya.

Dengan bersamaan Hanna dan Draco menjawab;

"Tidak!"

"Ya." Draco menaikan sebelah alisnya, tertawa menyebalkan ke arah gadis disebelahnya.

"Oh stop kalian. Jangan flirting didepanku!" Snape menahan amarahnya, mengontrol lagi cara bicaranya seperti biasa.

Draco membenarkan posisi duduknya dan kembali menatap Profesor Snape yang mulai memegang kepalanya bingung.

"Jadi kenapa Mr. Zabini dan Mr. Nott melapor kalau Mr Malfoy adalah korban. Dengan fakta kalian hanya kekasih yang berkelahi sangat membuang waktuku mengurus masalah kalian!" Profesor Snape berdiri, menatap tajam kedua murid yang duduk bersebelahan itu. "Pergilah, kalian harus mengumumkan hubungan kalian di piala api. Aku bukan ibu atau ayah percintaan kalian. Mr Malfoy!"

"Ya Profesor."

"Urus percintaanmu sendiri! Jangan membuat guru salah paham dan ikut repot mengurus kalian."

"Baik profesor. Ini hanyalah masalah anak muda. Kami minta maaf." Draco tersenyum menang, 'Lihat kan Digory? Seorang Malfoy selalu hidup dengan mulus.'

Hanna terheran dengan kesalah pahaman Profesor Snape, dia cepat cepat menyusul Profesornya untuk mengadu.

"T.tapi.. profesor.. Malfoy itu.."

"Ah dan tolong jangan melibatkan urusan fisik dalam pertengkaran percintaanmu Miss Hanna, atau kau akan kehilangan poinmu di urusan selanjutnya."

.

.

**Keesokan, Great Hall 08.00 am**

"TAPI MALFOY ITU BUKAN PACARKU! ARGHH SIALAN!!"

"Tenanglah Hanna, sup labumu sudah menjadi sup kematian jika kau terus mengaduk dan membanting sendokmu seperti itu." Pansy menepuk pundak Hanna.

"Lalu kenapa kau duduk di bangku mate Draco girl? Kau bahkan memakan jatah supnya." Blaise menahan tawanya, dia yang pertama kali melihat ekspresi Hanna kemarin malam. Matanya seakan mengeluarkan api dan bahkan Hanna menendang pintu ruangan profesornya. Gadis itu gila.

"Memang kau pikir aku akan duduk dimana bodoh! Lihat siapa yang duduk di meja Gryffindorku sekarang! Bahkan Harry Potter menyuapi Draco Malfoy. Oh seandainya si pesek itu masih hidup, hal yang dilakukan mereka akan masuk Headline News!"

"ckck.. Kau cukup kasar untuk seorang gadis Digory. Kalau aku belum mengumumkan hubunganku di piala api dengan Brown, pasti aku akan memacarimu. Sangat hot dan sexy" Theo terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Hanna yang seperti akan muntah.

"Kalian sangat Slytherin sekali melakukan hal konyol dan cabul"

"Ah.. kau pasti harusnya seorang Slytherin girl. Melihat ciuman panasmu kemarin dengan Draco merupakan hal yang cabul." Blaise menimbali dengan santai.

"Jangan pernah bilang aku cabul ok! Lagipula itu Malfoy-mu yang mencium ku! Aku bahkan tidak pernah dicium lelaki manapun didunia ini! Bahkan tidak dengan mantan pacarku. Jadi jangan bertingkah kalian tau segalanya tentangku! Bahkan fakta ciuman pertamaku direbut oleh orang paling brengsek di Hogwarts itu membuatku muak!" Hanna meninggikan suaranya sampai menggema diseluruh ruangan Great Hall.

"Kalian akan ku laporkan pada Willheim! Lihat saja nanti." Hanna menggebrak mejanya, berjalan keluar dari Great Hall dan meninggalkan meja Slytherin.

"Habis lah kalian, jika minggu depan Willheim tau hal seperti ini yang didapat sepupunya. Kalian pasti punya seminggu duaminggu waktu terbaring dirumah sakit. I've warn you" Pansy meneguk teanya sebelum mengelap mulut dan selesai dari sarapan paginya.

"Pans. kami mencintaimu."

"Ya Pans, kau seperti dewi kami. Satu satunya. Bilang pada Willheim Digory kita tidak melakukan hal bodoh apapun ok?"

Blaise dan Theo melekatkan pelukan ke Pansy, membuat dia sedikit pengap.

Pansy tertawa melihat tingkah Blaise dan Theo, sepertinya akan susah bagi Pansy untuk tidak iba pada dua sahabatnya itu.

**~~~~~~**

Disebrang meja terlihat Malfoy terkikik geli, tertawa mendengar pernyataan konyol Digory. Ciuman pertama? Bulshit. Mana ada manusia berumur 18 tahun yang belum pernah ciuman. Come on, Digory pasti bercanda kan.

Dia bahkan tidak ingat diusia berapa pertama kali berciuman? 5? 6? Ah.. sudah tidak terhitung.

"Mantan? Kau tau Digory punya mantan? Wow.. aku kira dia perawan suci yang tidak laku laku."

"Jaga ucapanmu bodoh." Ginny melirik sekilas ke arah Malfoy, memberi tatapan menyebalkan

"Ya, Hanna pernah bercerita tentang Dean sesekali.. Dean siapa? Dean.." Ron mengingat dengan tidak pasti. Namun dia yakin seminggu penuh Hanna mengunci kamar di The Burrow karna seseorang bernama Dean.

"Seamus. Dean Seamus." Tatapan Draco seketika berkilat marah, rahangnya mengeras.

"Kau kenal? Laki-laki itu?" Harry menahan Draco sebelum ia pergi. Draco mengangguk diam.

"Dia mantan pelahap maut sepertiku."

Draco buru-buru mengemas barangnya. Bahkan suapan terakhir dari Harry diabaikan karena ingin mengejar Hanna. Dia tahu dia keterlaluan, dan dia akan minta maaf untuk itu.

Dan ada satuhal yang Draco tidak ceritakan kesemuanya sesaat sebelum dia meninggalkan meja makan Gryffindor. Dean Seamus, mantan pelahap maut seperti Draco Malfoy, dan juga yang membunuh Alexander Digory. Ayah Hanna.

**Tbc**


	5. Chapter 5 : Saling Mengenal

Chapter 5 : Saling Mengenal

**Disclaimer : All Harry Potter Characters Belongs to JK Rowling, Dan Beberapa Karakter Buatan Sesuai Imajinasi Penulis.**

**Pemeran utama:**

**Draco Malfoy Dengan segala ke-Malfoy an nya yang kalian ketahui.**

**Hanna Alexander Digory Karakter buatan Author. Wanita bertinggi 150 cm berambut hitam gelombang se-bokong(rambut asinya Blonde). Mempunyai lesung pipi. Karakter riang, cerewet, ramah namun suka menghamburkan uang. Sikapnya dapat berubah menjadi tempramental jika terbawa emosi dan pandai berkelahi. Sangat suka pink sampai sakit mata.**

**Warning : Karakter OOC , Mantra buatan penulis, dll**

(Time line: 1 Tahun setelah perang melawan Voldemort usai, Voldemort mati dan Dumbledore masih hidup)

"Tunggu Digory, aw.. ranting sialan ini menyentuh tanganku!"

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu mengikutiku ferret! Aku ingin sendiri!" Hanna masih membelah jalan di hutan terlarang dengan tongkat pink kesayanganya. Menghiraukan Malfoy yang sudah terseret berlari mengikutinya.

"Aku minta maaf oke? Soal ciuman itu."

" JANGAN KATAKAN ITU CIUMAN. AKU TIDAK SUDI BERCIUMAN DENGANMU SAMPAH!"

"Lalu aku harus menyebutnya apa? Tempelan lembut di bibir? Ayolah Hanna. Kau sudah cukup dewasa." Draco mempercepat langkahnya, bahkan posisinya sekarang sudah percis dibelakang Hanna.

Sedikit lagi, dia akan memasuki gudang rahasianya di hutan terlarang yang berisi mobil BMW pink kesayanganya.. Hanya sedikit lagi sebelum...

Grep.

Sebelah tangan Malfoy meraih tangan kirinya. Tangan yang terjulur tentu saja bukan tangan yang sedang terluka. Hanna merasa cemas, perlahan perempuan berambut hitam legam itu menengok kebelakang. Matanya bertemu mata abu kepunyaan Draco Malfoy. Malfoy masih dengan tatapan serius enggan melepaskan tangan Hanna.

"Kita butuh bicara Hanna" Dengan berat hati, Hanna mengangguk setuju dan mempersilahkan Malfoy untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang sudah terparkir dari beberapa hari yang lalu disana. Hanna sangat butuh ruang privasi yang jauh dari temannya untuk berbicara dengan Draco Malfoy. Si biang masalah.

**~~~~~~~~**

Sudah 15 menit berlalu dan belum ada sepatah katapun dari mulut Malfoy muda. Ia masih sibuk bertengger dimobil Hanna sambil sesekali melihat barang di mobilnya. Sangat takjub, bahkan jok mobilnya saja berwarna pink.

"Kau jadi bicara tidak? Aku ingin jalan. Cepatlah." Hanna melirik Draco yang masih mengatakan 'WAH' berkali kali, apalagi saat Malfoy melihat benda aneh dengan bentuk kotak yang full dengan layar. Saat Malfoy pencet, benda itu berganti2 gambar dan itu sangat keren.

"Cih...Itu Hp bodoh." Hanna tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol Draco. Memandang bolak balik benda pink didepanya dengan logo apel tercongkel.

"Ah.. Haha maaf. Aku hanya takjub dengan hal muggle mu." Hanna mengerutkan alisnya, sangat heran dengan sikap Malfoy yang biasanya sombong menjadi super norak.

"Aku bisa membelikanmu satu kalau kau mau yang seperti itu."

Malfoy menatap lagi dengan mata berbinar. "Benarkah? Wow akan bagus jika warnanya gold."

"Ya." Hanna menjawab malas. Sekarang Draco mulai takjub dengan radio di depanya dengan tv yang menampilkan gambar orang bergerak. Kepalanya ditempelkan ke layar tv kecil otomatis di depanya sambil mendengarkan suara yang keluar. Lagi lagi dia tersenyum seperti orang yang sangat bodoh.

"Malfoy cepatlah. Aku akan kehilangan banyak waktuku"

"Bagaimana kalau kita sambil jalan? Agar kau tidak kehilangan waktumu begitu Miss Digory?" Lagi lagi Malfoy tersenyum, membuat Hanna bergidik ngeri.

Hana mulai melajukan mobilnya, dengan sedikit mantra sihir, mobilnya dapat terbang seperti sapu terbang. Tinggi melayang layang di udara.

"Cepat Malfoy. Kau tidak ingin ku turunkan di sembarang tempat bukan?"

"Ada apa Digory? Sepertinya kau terlalu terburu buru. Bahkan kau tidak memakan sarapan sup labumu tadi. Diet eh?" Draco Malfoy menaikan sebelah alisnya, mengeluarkan ekspresi menyebalkan.

" Aku lapar bodoh. Aku ingin makan. Makanya aku terburu-buru." Hanna mendecih, lagi pula Malfoy tau tadi Hanna duduk bersama teman temanya dan sedikit beradu mulut dengan sahabatnya.

"Kau kan bisa makan sup ku nona. Jangan sok tak butuh." Draco terpejam, terduduk santai di kursi bangku mobil Hanna yang nyaman. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada, sangat rilex menghirup wangi ac Hanna yang juga wangi kesukaanya papermint.

"Aku tidak nyaman Draco. Kau tau kan kita habis melakukan Kau-Tau-Apa? Aku membayangkan hal aneh dengan menggunakan peralatan makanmu idiot."

Draco tersenyum lebar, sedikit terkejut namun bangga Hanna menggumamkan nama depannya. "Ah kau memang suka yang aneh aneh sepertinya?"

"Draco! Eh maksudku Malfoy," Hanna untuk kedua kalinya memanggil nama Draco, namun kaliini dia sadar dan malah jadi salah tingkah. Matanya beralih kekanan dan kiri, mencari topik bicara.

"Pokoknya kau menyebalkan! " Hanna memukul mukul bahu Draco.

Malfoy tersenyum senang, sedikit berpura pura sakit saat hana memukul badannya. "Aw.. Digory. Slowly~ Memukul lah seperti wanita pada umumnya.."

Draco membalas dengan mencubit pipi chubby Hanna. Hanna meringgis kesakitan saat pipinya mulai kemerahan. Namun seperti orang bingung, dirinya meringis sambil tertawa.

"Cih, Kau tau kan ciuman pertama itu mimpi semua gadis.. Aku ingin mencium pangeran! Bukan devil sepertimu... Aw.. hahaha.. Sungguh sial aku, duh sakit lepas!"Masih memukul badan tegap dan bidang Draco.

Draco memainkan pipi Hanna. Menguyel bagian kenyal di daerah wajah itu. Mengerucutkan bibir Hanna dan memainkanya.

"Oh ayolah manis, kita mempunyai sifat yang sama ok. Angkuh, arogan, tidak mau kalah. Aku seorang Malfoy yang sejak lahir menjadi penakluk wanita dan disegani..."

Malfoy mendekatkan hidungnya ke hidung Hanna, menyentuh beberapa kali hidung Hanna yang tidak terlalu mancung, dengan hidung Draco yang mancung menggunung.

"Kau bisa membayangkan betapa malunya aku saat tanganku ini kau patahkan? Image penakluk wanita dan most wanted future husband-ku di Hogwarts runtuh seketika karnamu nona. Aku menjadi pecundang dalam semalam dan diliput oleh koran harian Hogwarts. Bahkan bokongku saja tidak punya muka lagi"

Hanna memundurkan mukanya, mencolek hidung Malfoy dengan tanganya. Dirinya mengembangkan cengiran yang sama ke arah lawan bicaranya itu.

"Ah sorry then membuat bokongmu kehilangan muka. Apa kau mau pinjam punyaku?" Keduanya tertawa bersamaan. Selera humornya ternyata sama. Draco menyentil jahil dahi Hanna. Sedangkan gadis itu mulai berani mengacak jahil rambut pirang platina Malfoy yang sempurna. Rambut yang bahkan Narcissa saja tidak boleh memegangnya.

"Jadi aku dimaafkan?"

"Eem." Hanna mengangguk melihat bergantian ke depan stir dan ke muka Draco.

"Teman?" Draco mengulurkan tangannya yang seketika ditepis Hanna. Bibirnya Hanna mengerucut. Ngambek sepertinya.

"Belum. Kau masih sangat menyebalkan." Hanna memeletkan lidahnya, lalu tersenyum lebar. Mengeluarkan dimple dipipinya yang sangat manis.

"Ah. Oke. Yang penting aku dimaafkan." Draco tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang berkilauan. Sepersedetik kemudian, Draco Malfoy menatap ke jendela menghilangkan pikiran pikiran aneh yang mulai hinggap diotaknya.

Draco masih terdiam dalam pergolakan batinya, 'Aneh. Perasaan apa ini. Seperti melihat Potter dan Weaslettle menari nari dengan celana motif bunga. Sangat lucu dan menggelitik.' Malfoy melirik Hanna lagi, sekarang mulutnya sedang asyik mengunyah permen karet sambil menyetir. Dan suasana sudah berubah, mereka sudah di jalan aspal yang berarti mereka telah sampai di dunia muggle.

"Hanna. Bisakah kau cium aku lagi?" Hanna memelototkan matanya ke arah Draco. Dan tebak apa? Kepala Malfoy ditabok sedemikian rupa sampai yang punya merasa engsel dikepalanya copot.

**London, Dunia Muggle**

Suasana di Muggle London tidak jauh beda dengan Muggle Korea. Sangat ramai dan dipenuhi hiruk pikuk. Tapi Hanna sangat malas berpindah ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Lagipula dia hanya ingin makan burger.

"Seriously Hanna? Kau datang jauh ke dunia muggle hanya demi burger? Yang bahkan kau bisa beli ini di Diagon Alley? Kau gila."

Tapi disini berbeda.Lihat kan? Kentang ini berbentuk gendut dan besar. Tidak seperti kentang goreng di toko kebanyakan." Hanna menggigit kentang itu dengan lahapnya, mencelup beberapa kali dengan saus cabai.

Draco menggerakan bola matanya bosan, jadi dia mengikuti gadis kecil ini ke muggle bukan untuk memperlihatkan keindahan dunia muggle, tapi untuk menemani dia makan kentang goreng. Hebat. Bahkan dia membolos pelajaran profesor favorit nya Prof Snape.

"Hei hei.. aku akan membelikanmu Hp setelah ini. Benda berlayar yang tadi kau pegang."

Airmuka Draco berubah, dia tersenyum merekah dan mengangguk.

"Baik baik, demi benda itu aku temani kau makan kentang."

Sesaat setelah keluar dari outlet burger bernama burge*king itu, mereka langsung bergegas ke outlet Hp. Hanna menyuruh Draco memilih Hp yang dia suka. Draco langsung menggeleng, meminta dibelikan dengan tipe yang sama percis dengan Hanna dan tidak ingin mencari lagi. Penjaga toko mengangguk dan mengeluarkan Hp dengan warna gold sesuai keinginan draco. Hanna membayar dengan kartu goldnya lalu berjalan ke bangku di pojokan. untuk mengaktifasi dan mengajari Draco menggunakan benda itu.

"Nah Draco Malfoy, ini Hp mu. Kau harus swipe seperti ini untuk memilih menu. Disini kau bisa menghubungiku secara langsung dengan menekan namaku, didalamnya sudah ada nomorku. Kau bisa mengirim sms atau pesan whatsapp dengan menekan gambar ini."

Draco mengangguk ngangguk paham, Hanna yakin Draco yang merupakan murid terpintar ke 2 setelah Hermione mampu mengingat semuanya.

"Ah konsepnya seperti burung hantu. Tetapi ini lebih one time dan bahkan bisa berkirim video life. hebatnya." Hanna menangguk memandang draco yang masih takjub.

"Cara mengisi daya jika logo di atas merah. Dengan menggunakan listrik. Kau tau kan? Seperti konsep batu batry. bisa diisi menggunakan mantra petir ringan. " Draco mengangguk paham. Setelah dia mengerti, Draco langsung memasuki Hp pemberian Hanna ke saku jubahnya.

"Berapa harganya? aku akan transfer ke rekening gringotts mu."

"Tidak perlu Malfoy. Anggap saja ganti rugi tanganmu yang patah ok?" Hanna tersenyum lagi, membuat desiran aneh lewat di pikiran Draco kembali.

**~~~~~~**

"Ayo kita pulang ke Hogwarts. Hahh capeknya~" Hanna memegang lehernya yang sedikit terkilir karena kelelahan.

"Kau sudah menunjukan muggle mu, bagaimana sekarang giliranku?" Draco tersenyum ke arah Hanna. Hanna memandang meremehkan Draco.

"Caranya? Jika kau ingin ke Diagon Alley, kuharap nanti saja. Tidak ada tempat parkir untuk mobil disana."

Draco tersenyum menantang Hanna. Bibirnya mendekati kuping Hanna dan berbisik.

"Ada mantra pengecil bodoh, mobilmu bisa dikecilkan.Huuuuhh..." Draco meniup kuping Hanna secara tiba tiba, membuat empunya meringis geli.

"Draco! Uh. Nafasmu bau" Hanna mengelus kupingnya yang kemerahan. Bukan. Bukan iritasi atau apa. Tapi karna tiupan Draco di kupingnya yang membuat dia sangat malu.

~~~~~~

**Diagon Alley**

"Jadi aku satu satunya orang yang mematahkan tanganmu Eh? Ckck... kasihan Malfoy, apa kau tidak pernah berkelahi sebelumnya? Pantas saja kulitmu hampir seperti pantat bayi yang mulus." Hanna sedikit berjinjit untuk mengelus pipi Malfoy, bahkan setelah menggunakan hak 3 cm tingginya tidak melebihi leher panjang Malfoy.

Untungnya Malfoy mengerti, tidak seperti saat berjalan dengan teman lelakinya yang hampir setara atau pacar pacar mainannya. Biasanya Malfoy akan berjalan dengan tegap dan dagu diangkat untuk menunjukan keangkuhannya.

Tapi dengan Hanna, jangankan menonggak, dia bahkan sedikit menunduk untuk menjaga agar jarak pandang Hanna tidak terlalu tinggi. Bahkan Malfoy mempersilahkan Hanna yang kecil untuk berjalan tepat didepannya, sambil sesekali memarahi orang yang tanpa sengaja menyenggol bahu perempuan itu. Malfoy menjaganya dengan tangan dilingkarkan ke tubuh Hanna, takut kalau gadis itu terjatuh.

"Waw seorang Digory mengakui kemulusan wajah tampanku. Haruskah kita rayakan?" Draco terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Hanna yang jengkel. Menepuk dada Draco dengan kuat.

"Malfoy, tongkatku sudah sedikit kusam. Apa kau tahu tukang reparasi atau semacamnya disini?" Hanna memperlihatkan tongkat pink dengan ukiran kelopak bunga sakura disana, warnanya sudah sedikit memudar menjadi pink pucat, bahkan ada beberapa bagian yang tengah keropos.

Draco mengambil tongkat Hanna, melihat dari bentuknya ini pasti sudah cukup lama. "Kau sudah berapa tahun tidak mengganti tongkat?"

"Dari kecil aku hanya punya satu tongkat. Ini pun ayahku yang membelikannya. Karna kau tahu kan statusku saat itu squib. Aku harus merahasiakan dari semua orang. Bahkan aku tidak diperbolehkan main kesini."

"Ah.. maaf Hanna aku tak bermaksud. Pasti sedih sekali menutupi semuanya dari semua orang." Draco yang tadinya hanya melingkarkan tangan ke bahu Hanna mulai menempelkan tanganya dan memperdekat jarak keduanya. Draco mengelus elus bahu Hanna yang sedari tadi dia pegang.

"Aku tidak sedih. Justru aku senang. Kalau saat itu aku di sini. Pasti aku juga akan mati. Seperti kedua orangtua ku." Hanna tersenyum lirih, air matanya hampir keluar membasahi pipinya tapi buru buru dia lap sendiri.

Draco terdiam, langkahnya berhenti. Draco menarik Hanna ke pelukan eratnya. Hanna tidak mempunyai persiapan apapun, dia langsung masuk ke pelukan Draco, dengan kepala yang terlungkup di dada bidang Draco.

"Jangan menangis, kalau kau menangis aku akan menciumu jelek!" Draco membuka pelukanya, melihat Hanna dengan mata tergenang dan bibir terkerucut menahan tangis.

"Aku tidak menangis.." Tes.Tes.

Air mata Hanna tanpa sadar turun dari pelupuk matanya, menjatuhi pipi. Bahkan kesan gadis gila dan galak berubah menjadi cewek cengeng. Sangat tidak Hanna sekali.

"J..jangan cium aku.. aku.."

Cup.. Cup..Cupp..

Dua mata Hanna dicium secara bergantian oleh Draco. Masih mengecup matanya dan menatap Hanna secara bergantian. Mengecap wangi permen yang sesekali keluar saat Draco mencium gadis itu.

Tangis Hanna lama kelamaan mulai mereda, digantikan oleh semburat pink di pipi Hanna. Dia sangat malu dicium di tengah kerumunan seperti ini.

Draco mengelus kepala Hanna dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. Menatap mata coklat Hanna lalu tersenyum manis. Masih dengan badan yang saling berpelukan.

"Malfoy, aku bukan bantal. Jangan terus memeluku seperti ini bodoh!"

Cup. Cup. Cup...

Lagi. Draco mencium mata kanan Hanna lalu kiri dan hidung Hanna. Matanya merosot menatap bibir Hanna, lalu menatap Hanna dengan jarak yang sedekat itu.

"Bolehkah aku mencium yang ini?" Telunjuk Draco menyentuh-nyentuh bibir Hanna saat mengucapkan kalimat tadi, membuat Hanna sedikit merinding.

Draco sudah mendekatkan bibirnya ke mulut Hanna, hanya menyisakan jarak beberapa centi. Hanna memukul pelan dada Draco dengan tatapan kesal. Draco tau Hanna tidak mengizinkan itu, dan dirinya hanya tertawa. Draco memiringkan kepalanya mencium pipi sebelah kanan Hanna dan tidak jadi mencium bibir Hanna.

"Ayo kita ke ollivanders untuk mereparasi tongkatmu." Hanna mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Draco, dia mengecup jidat Hanna dan menggenggam tanganya sebelum terkaget saat berbalik menuju ollivanders. Dua pasang mata memperhatikan Draco dengan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan.

"Hai dear, sedang apa kau disini, dengan Miss?" Narcissa Malfoy menatap putranya dengan ekspresi datar, sedikit memandang Hanna dengan tajam. Lucius dengan tatapan angkuh, enggan mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Tanganya digenggam erat oleh Narcissa.

Malfoy berganti posisi dengan Hanna menjadi di depan Hanna. Tanganya makin menggengam kuat tangan Hanna. Draco merasakan, tangan Hanna sedikit bergetar dan berkeringat digenggamanya.

Dengan tatapan yang mengeras Draco Malfoy memberikan salam kepada kedua orang tuanya,

" Mother, Father, " Draco menundukan kepalanya diikuti Hanna yang terlihat bingung ikut menundukan kepalanya, memberi hormat pada kedua Malfoy senior.

**Tbc**


	6. Chapter 6 : Perkenalan Orang Tua

Chapter 6: Perkenalan Orang Tua

**Disclaimer : All Harry Potter Characters Belongs to JK Rowling, Dan Beberapa Karakter Buatan Sesuai Imajinasi Penulis.**

**Pemeran utama:**

**Draco Malfoy Dengan segala ke-Malfoy an nya yang kalian ketahui.**

**Hanna Alexander Digory Karakter buatan Author. Wanita bertinggi 150 cm berambut hitam gelombang se-bokong(rambut asinya Blonde). Mempunyai lesung pipi. Karakter riang, cerewet, ramah namun suka menghamburkan uang. Sikapnya dapat berubah menjadi tempramental jika terbawa emosi dan pandai berkelahi. Sangat suka pink sampai sakit mata.**

**Warning : Karakter OOC , Mantra buatan penulis, dll**

(Time line: 1 Tahun setelah perang melawan Voldemort usai, Voldemort mati dan Dumbledore masih hidup)

.

.

Malfoy Manor 06.00 pm

"Jadi kapan kalian menikah?"

"Puftt.. Hah?" Tea di mulut Hanna sedikit menyembur saat dihujani pertanyaan dari Mr Malfoy Senior barusan. Dia bercanda kan?

Hanna menengok dengan seksama, memperhatikan muka Lucius Malfoy yang tidak bergeming, 'Ah. Ok. Berarti pertanyaan barusan serius.' Hanna menelan paksa ludah ditenggorokanya yang malah makin membuatnya tercekat.

"As soon father, sesegera mungkin pasti." Draco menatap Hanna dengan tangan yang tanpa aba aba menyentuh punggung tangan Hanna. Masih terduduk di atas sofa megah gold di kediaman Malfoy. Malfoy memberi tatapan dengan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, memberi isyarat 'Kau-Tahu-Harus-Apa-Kan-" Ke hadapan Hanna.

Hanna mengangguk kecil, dia menghela nafasnya tenang lalu tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat manis dan lebar sampai memperlihatkan dimple dan gigi putih nya. "Ah.. hehe ya..Malfoy dan aku akan segera menikah tentunya.."

Hanna memasukan anak rambutnya yang terurai di bingkai wajah. Masih dengan rambut yang di urai, menambah kesan anggun dan manis. diikuti bando dari kepangan rambut hitamnya sendiri. Rambutnya sedikit di blow sehingga agak berbentuk keriting.

"Kau akan menikahiku?"

"Eeh.. bukan.." Draco menahan tawanya saat Hanna digoda oleh nyonya Malfoy yang duduk didepanya. Ekspresi Hanna sangat panik dengan tangan mengibas ke arah Narcissa.

"Kau harus sangat jelas Miss.. Disini ada tiga Malfoy." Lucius tersenyum, tanganya dengan lancang mengelus pipi Hanna. Hanna sangat kaget, pipinya memerah seketika tangan dingin itu mengelus lembut pipinya yang kenyal. Hanna hanya bisa mengangguk diam mendengar ucapan Lucius.

"Aku sangat heran melihat Draco berpacaran dengan murid tahun keempat. Biasanya Draco akan berpacaran dengan anak yang 2 atau 1 tahun lebih muda darinya. Dan itu juga sudah sangat merepotkan, benar begitu son?"

"Yes mother." Draco sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya, diselipkanya mukanya ke bantal sofa mendengar perkataan ibunya.

Ibunya menyangka Hanna murid tahun ke 4, dengan kata lain ibunya menyangka dia berusia 15 tahun? Draco menelungkupkan palanya agar suara tertawanya tidak keluar. Hanna mencubit keras pinggang pria pirang disebelahnya lalu tersenyum kaku. Draco Malfoy cepat cepat membetulkan posisi duduknya, untuk menjaga karisma ke Malfoyanya kembali.

"Ah aku murid tahun ke 7 Madam Malfoy, "

Narcissa memotong cepat, " Just Narcissa dear"

"Em.. Madam Narcissa. Dan aku bukan pacar Draco. Ini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan." Hanna memukul keras pundak Draco, berbisik sesuatu yang malah membuat sesuatu bangkit di badan Draco, "Say something IDIOT!" , "Ah.. dan usiaku juga sudah 17 tahun hehehe" Hanna tertawa lagi ke arah dua Malfoy senior, kedua Malfoy senior itu sangat kebingungan.

"Kau ingin menikah? Tapi kau bukan pacar Draco kan? Apa kau yakin?" Narcissa berpindah duduk di sebelah Hanna, memandang gadis polos itu. Hanna cuma mengangguk meng-iya-kan. Apa dia tau tradisi seorang Malfoy?

"Miss Hanna. Di keluarga Malfoy ada kutukan-" Belum sempat Lucius berbicara, Draco dengan cepat menarik tangan Hanna untuk berdiri. Memotong perkataan Lucius yang mencoba memberitahu hal yang sangat penting. Kutukan keluarga Malfoy. Sekali menikah, hanya maut yang bisa memisahkan. Bercerai= Mati.

"Mother, Father. Kurasa Hanna lelah. Sebaiknya hariini dia menginap di Manor. Lagipula besok juga hari libur. Bagaimana pendapat kalian?"

Dua Malfoy senior itu tersenyum, "Ajak Hanna ke kamarmu. Setelah itu kembali ke sini. Kami belum selesai denganmu." Lucius mengetuk tongkatnya berkali kali, tersenyum ke arah Hanna. Hanna menunduk memberi hormat lalu meluncur ke kamar Draco Malfoy.

Hanna sebenarnya tidak setuju, apa iya dia harus tidur sekamar dengan orang yang bahkan tidak ia suka. Dan hal-hal seperti ini pasti membuat canggung kan? Tapi Hanna tidak mungkin menolak perintah Malfoy senior,dia tidak enak. Biar begitu mereka orang tua dari Draco.

"Kau bertanya pendapat orang tuamu! Tapi kau tidak tanya padaku! Aku kan tidak mungkin sekamar dengan laki-laki. Dasar sinting!" Hanna menendang kasar kaki Draco yang berdiri didepanya, membuat kakinya sedikit limbung dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kenapa? Kita juga akan menikah. Hal seperti ini kan pasti terjadi. Nona kecil." Draco mengambil baju yang disiapkan oleh ibunya, sebuah gaun tidur berwarna putih dengan panjang selutut berlengan panjang dengan pita besar. Sangat anggun dan cocok untuk Hanna.

Draco melempar asal gaun itu mengenai muka Hanna. Hanna mendengus jengkel tapi buru-buru memungut baju itu yang barusan terjatuh di lantai.

"Tapi aku tidak berencana melakukan itu denganmu!"

Hanna menjatuhkan pantatnya ke ranjang king size luas milik Draco. Membaringkan badanya di ranjang silver luas dengan ukiran disana.

Draco menyeringai. Dirinya perlahan mendekati Hanna yang sedang tidur terlentang sambil memandang pasrah langit-langit kamarnya. Dengan satu kali lompatan dirinya sudah diatas badan Hanna.

"Kau ingin melakukan apa gadis cabul? Untuk ukuran 17 tahun, kau sangat paham ya?"

"Mungkin tadi aku agak sopan didepan orangtuamu! Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Jadi angkat kaki sebelum ku tendang penismu sampai keluar!" Hanna memalingkan tatapanya ke samping, menghindari tatapan mata Draco yang sudah tepat diatasnya. Menggodanya tentu saja.

"Penisku tidak keberatan untuk keluar. Jadi harus dimana? Dalam atau luar?" Draco amat sangat menahan diri, dibalik seringai dan tertawaan menggoda yang dia tampilkan ke Hanna. Demi merlin, Draco hanya ingin memakannya!

Hanna menatap mata Draco, menatap lurus lelaki yang ada di atasnya. Bibirnya mengerucut, tanganya menepuk keras bahu Draco. Lagi, seperti orang gila Draco tersenyum. Senyum yang hanya dia pernah tunjukan ke beberapa orang spesial dihidupnya.

"Untuk ukuran bercanda pria usia 18, perkataanmu menjijikan!" Bugh.. pukulan tepat mengenai dada bidangnya. " Norak."

"Ah ok sorry princess, my bad."

Draco menatap Hanna, wajahnya berkeringat. Draco mengelus pipi Hanna, membuat gadis dibawahnya kaget dengan sedikit menyentakkan badanya lalu terpejam.

Draco melihat bekas gigitan dirinya di bibir Hanna, bekas insiden ciuman di aula besar. Walaupun sudah tidak ada darah keluar, tapi bibir Hanna membengkak dibagian sana. Draco menekan bibir Hanna menyebabkan gadis itu memukul lenganya.

"Akh.. sakit idiot! Ini kalau kau tekan begitu bisa berdarah!"

"Iya, maafkan aku." Draco sekarang beringsut turun, tertidur di samping badan Hanna. Tangannya melingkari badan Hanna secara seduktif, seperti ular melilit mangsanya. Sangat erat dan kuat. Hanna tertidur dengan bantalan lengan Malfoy. Matanya sudah mulai terpejam.

"Jangan mengigitku kalau kau menciumku lagi lain kali."

"Aku tidak akan mengigitmu lagi lain kali. Jadi kapan aku bisa menciumu? Sekarang?"

Hanna memukul lengan Draco yang terlingkar di lehernya, "Ish crazy," Suaranya mengecil, sepertinya Hanna mulai mengantuk.

Draco masih menyentil nyentil jidat Hanna beberapa kali. Mata Hanna sudah mulai terpejam tapi tanganya masih asyik memegang kancing baju paling atas di kemeja Draco. Mengusap dan menarik pelan kancing bajunya.

"Aku bisa membukanya kalau kau mau girl. Hang on" Hanna yang mengantuk langsung kaget dan memelototkan matanya marah.

"Bodoh. Aku hanya terbiasa memainkan sesuatu sebelum tertidur." Hanna memejamkan matanya lagi, sudah sangat mengantuk dan tidak sanggup membuka mata. Tanpa sadar dirinya merapatkan diri ke Draco. Draco bersemu merah, kepala Hanna sudah menelungkup ke dadanya, membuat jantungnya terpompa gila gilaan. Tangan kiri Hanna memegang pinggang atas Draco. Memeluknya seperti boneka.

"Aku harus menemui orangtua ku sebentar.." Draco mencoba melepaskan pelukan Hanna.

Hanna menggeleng pelan, kepalanya diusap usap ke badan Draco. Menikmati wangi maskulin keringat Draco setelah seharian berjalan bersamanya. Bahkan Draco belum mandi, tapi Hanna suka bau Draco.

"Sampai aku tidur." Draco mengangguk, berusaha membuat Hanna tertidur dengan mengusap rambut panjang dan tebal milik Hanna.

"Padahal aku belum mandi" Hanna hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar celotehan Draco Malfoy yang masih sibuk mengusap rambutnya dan memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Hanna, aku bau. Aku bisa mandi dulu sebelum..." Malfoy muda itu tercekat. Sebuah tangan mungil menahannya saat Draco mencoba bangun dari tidurnya. Menarik lagi dalam dekapan gadis mungil yang menelusupkan kepalanya pada badan bidang lelaki itu.

"Aku suka." Dan setelah menggumamkan kata itu, mengeratkan pelukannya. Hanna tertidur memasuki alam mimpi. Draco mencium pucuk kepala Hanna dengan lembut. Tangannya makin mendekap tubuh gadis bersurai hitam didepannya.

"Aku juga suka. Padamu." Draco tersenyum, mendekatkan dagu panjangnya di atas kepala Hanna.

Pria itu baru akan menyelami mimpinya sebelum perempuan pemilik Manor datang mengagetkanya. Hampir saja ia mendorong Hanna saat suara itu membuat dia terpatung diam.

"Well..well.. Son. Sudah berapa lama kau jatuh cinta dengannya?" Narcissa berjalan mendekati Draco, masih dengan tangan yang di kalungkan ke leher Hanna. Menjadi tumpuan Hanna yang sedang tidur.

"Oh ayolah mother. Kau tau aku kan? Sudah berapa gadis yang tidur di ranjangku? Tak terhitung. Cinta padanya? Cih.." Draco membuang muka, dia menatap Hanna yang sedang tertidur dengan tatapan ragu.

"Semua gadis yang berakhir di ranjangmu itu kau tiduri son. Lihat gadis ini, bahkan dia tertidur dengan seragam lengkap dan bertumpu pada lenganmu. Oh, Abrax Malfoy pasti sudah gila." Narcissa menepuk pundak Draco, dengan sekali ayunan tongkat sihir baju Hanna sudah berganti dari seragam ke baju tidur pemberian Narcissa. Narcissa tersenyum melihat ekspresi Draco yang seakan tidak ingin bonekanya diganggu. Bahkan saat Narcissa mendekat, wajah Hanna makin di telungkupkan ke dadanya dengan pelukan yang sangat erat.

"Get out Mother. Hanna butuh tidur."

Narcissa tersenyum lembut. Bahkan seorang Narcissa ditepis saat hendak mengelus kepala Hanna.

"Mom, please!" Draco menekankan kata-katanya dengan menyeramkan. Narcissa melunak, perlahan berjalan keluar pintu.

Narcissa berbalik sesaat, menyeringai menyeramkan. "Hanya ingat untuk kali ini jangan lakukan di ranjangmu son. Akan sangat susah mencuci noda merah di seprai mu yang berwarna putih. Ku harap kau mengerti."

Blush, pipi Draco memerah malu mendengar perkataan ibunya. Cih, memangnya dia akan melakukan apa?

**Tbc**


	7. Chapter 7: Real First Kiss

Chapter 7: Real First Kiss

**Disclaimer : All Harry Potter Characters Belongs to JK Rowling, Dan Beberapa Karakter Buatan Sesuai Imajinasi Penulis.**

**Pemeran utama:**

**Draco Malfoy Dengan segala ke-Malfoy an nya yang kalian ketahui.**

**Hanna Alexander Digory Karakter buatan Author. Wanita bertinggi 150 cm berambut hitam gelombang se-bokong(rambut asinya Blonde). Mempunyai lesung pipi. Karakter riang, cerewet, ramah namun suka menghamburkan uang. Sikapnya dapat berubah menjadi tempramental jika terbawa emosi dan pandai berkelahi. Sangat suka pink sampai sakit mata.**

**Warning : Karakter OOC , Mantra buatan penulis, dll**

(Time line: 1 Tahun setelah perang melawan Voldemort usai, Voldemort mati dan Dumbledore masih hidup)

"Jadi begini, Master dan Madam Malfoy. Karena pernikahan ini atas dasar kerjasama dan bukan karena cinta. Syarat pertama adalah aku tidak bisa berjanji akan memberikan keturunan kepada keluarga Malfoy. Tetapi sebagai laki-laki yang sehat secara jasmani dan vitalitas, " Hanna mendelik sekilas ke arah Draco. Laki laki ber kaos vneck hitam itu hanya menyeringai menyeramkan.

"Draco Malfoy bebas melakukan dengan siapapun dan mempunyai anak dari siapapun. Aku tidak perduli."

Lucius Malfoy hanya mengangguk sekali, menandakan dia setuju dengan persyaratan yang Hanna minta. Lain halnya dengan Narcissa, dia sedikit menimbang-nimbang. Memperlihatkan ekspresi dua muda mudi di depanya yang malah kelihatan sangat tenang. Oh jelas, Narcissa sangat tahu putranya licik, tetapi dengan unbreakable vow seperti ini Draco tidak akan bisa mencari celah.

"Tidak ada kemungkinan lain kau mempunyai keturunan? Maksudku... Draco mungkin bisa mempunyai beberapa wanita simpanan lain. Tetapi Malfoy harus punya keturunan dari silsilah Malfoy yang sah, begitu Hanna." Narcissa tersenyum lembut, Hanna terlihat berfikir lalu menambahkan beberapa kata tambahan di perkamen yang dia pegang.

"Hm.. Mungkin akan sulit Madam Narcissa. Tapi mungkin jika aku suatu saat mencintai Draco dan dia juga mencintaiku..hal itu bisa terjadi. Tapi kau tau kan aku tidak akan melakukan **'hal'** itu dengan seseorang yang melakukan dengan banyak wanita. Jadi jika hal itu terjadi, kami harus telah saling mencintai dan Malfoy tidak mempunyai pasangan lain siapapun. Yang mana Malfoy tidak akan meninggalkan **honey bunny sweety**nya yang banyak itu~" Hanna tersenyum geli ke arah Draco.

Draco memandangi Hanna dirinya tertawa mengejek, "Thanks telah memberikan ide panggilan kesayanganmu. Mulai sekarang akan ku panggil kau **honey bunny sweety **ku."

Hanna memeletkan lidahnya jijik. Menghiraukan seringai Draco yang kian melebar lalu menambahkan perkataan lainnya di perkamen coklat itu. "Giliran keluarga Malfoy, syarat kedua?"

"Pihak kami meminta agar mulai saat ini kau menjadi tunangan Draco, tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun lagi miss.. Kau tau kan reputasi keluarga Malfoy akhir-akhir ini." Draco kaliini sangat berterimakasih dengan ayahnya. Semenjak Draco lahir, baru kaliini ayahnya sangat membuat dia bahagia dengan perkataanya barusan.

Hanna dengan enteng menuliskanya di perkamen, toh dia tidak punya siapapun juga saat ini. "Ya aku setuju. Aku juga bertunangan dengan Draco bertujuan untuk menjauhi para laki-laki aneh yang tiap hari mengejarku. Kau tau kan mereka merepotkan?" Hanna mengeluarkan ekspresi jijik membayangkan tiap hari ada saja surat cinta yang datang di lokernya, baik itu disekolah muggle nya maupun di kantornya.

"Ah aku berniat menyelesaikan 2 sekolah. Di muggle dan di sini. Kau tau kan, aku adalah pebisnis muda. Agak aneh jika aku bahkan tidak tamat sekolah"

"Wow.. miss Hanna, ku kira kau meneruskan perusahaan jas milik Alexander Digory? Kau memulai bisnis lain?" Lucius sangat senang mempunyai calon menantu yang bahkan tidak manja. Jarang sekali perempuan berdarah murni yang mandiri diusia muda.

Hanna mengangguk mantap, dirinya tersenyum sumeringah, "Aku rasa bisnis itu lebih cocok orangtua Willheim Digory dan orang tua mendiang Cedric Digory yang menjalankanya. Kau tau kan mreka punya anak laki-laki. Aku membuka bisnis make up di dunia muggle. Tenang saja para Malfoy, menantumu ini tidak akan rewel masalah harta"

Narcissa mendehem, dengan ragu wanita kepunyaan Malfoy itu bertanya pada Hanna, "Kau, tidak.. berfikir untuk bercerai kan?"

Draco membulatkan matanya kaget, menatap Hanna dengan ekspresi tenang. Ya, Hanna belum tahu kutukan keluarga Malfoy. Dia tidak bisa bercerai.

"Tidak. Lagipula pernikahan sejak awal adalah suatu persetujuan bagiku. Entah untuk memiliki anak atau untuk hal lain. Hanya kegiatan saling menguntungkan kedua belah pihak. Jadi selama Malfoy tidak mengusik hidupku dan keseharian ku. Aku juga tidak akan berbuat hal yang merepotkan. Menikah sudah buang buang waktu, pffhh bercerai apalagi" Hanna memutar bola matanya, sangat tidak tertarik sepertinya dengan bahasan ini.

Draco tersenyum senang, paling tidak Hanna tidak berpikiran akan bercerai denganya. Dan Draco tinggal berusaha membuat Hanna menyukainya. Draco pun siap jika harus menikah dengan hanna tanpa anak. Draco hanya suka pada Hanna dan mulai tertarik padanya.

"Syarat ketiga dariku.. " Hanna menaruh telunjuknya di bawah dagu, sangat berpikir keras hal apa yang bisa menguntungkan dan merugikan bagi dirinya. "Ah.. Aku minta kalian tidak menyakiti keluargaku. Baik itu silsilah Digory atau keluarga angkatku Weasly. Serta kerabatku Potter dan Granger. Bagaimana? Kau tau kan menikahi Malfoy sedikit sulit apalagi Cedric mati di tangan Voldemort mayat hidup pesek junjungan kalian itu." Hanna dengan enteng menyebutkan nama Voldemort, ekspresi Lucius dan Narcissa sangat kaget.

"Tapi itu sudah lama sekali Hanna, dia yang kau tau siapa itu sudah mati setahun lalu." Draco yang duduk di sofa sampingnya memegang pelan bahu Hanna.

"Oh please. Orang tua ku mati di tangan pelahap maut seperti kalian, sepupuku mati di tangan sesembahan kalian. Lalu kalau kalian jadi aku, aku harus apa? Cih" Hanna tersenyum mengejek. "Dan ada apa dengan kalian, Voldemort sudah mati. Berhenti lah menyebut dia dengan 'Kau tau siapa' 'Dia yang tidak boleh disebut', seriously dia sudah mati dan dia mau dengar dari mana? Cih..." Draco malah gemas melihat tingkah perempuan dengan rambut dicepol satu sebelahnya, dirinya bahkan tersenyum menahan tawa saat Hanna menyebut Voldemort dengan gampangnya. Sungguh mungkin jika sipesek itu masih hidup? Hanna tidak segan segan menonjoknya.

Lucius menatap dengan tatapan hangat. Mungkin kesombongan Malfoy masih sama, tetapi Lucius sudah berubah. Apalagi semenjak Harry membantu membersihkan nama keluarga Malfoy, Lucius merasa sangat malu pernah berbuat seperti itu.

"Baik miss, kami semua orang yang membawa nama Malfoy berani berjanji untuk itu. Bahkan bukan hanya kutukan terlarang, expelliarmus saja tidak akan kami gunakan kepada semua kolegamu." Lucius memegang lagi pipi Hanna seperti kemarin, yang dengan seduktifnya ditepis oleh Draco.

"Don't touch dad, dia belum resmi menjadi anakmu." Draco mendecih, dirinya dengan cepat melingkarkan tanganya ke bahu Hanna. Narcissa tertawa, anaknya sangat possesif jika dengan hal-hal kepemilikan.

Hanna mendelik kesal, bahunya digerakan dengan cepat berusaha menyingkirkan tangan besar Draco dari rengkuhan. "Kau juga kenapa peluk- peluk!"

"Tidak boleh aku peluk?" Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Tidak boleh. Lagipula kita ini cuma teman ingat! Kau tidak bisa mengambil kesempatan dengan memeluku sembarangan seperti ini.. Kau tau kan hal seperti ini sangat memalukan, apalagi jika kau melakukanya di Hogwarts, pasti akan ku pukul batang hidungmu lalu kujadikan... "

'Cup' Dua tangan besar dengan cepat meraup wajahnya dan mendekatkan mukanya, mengecup singkat bibir perempuan yang barusan mengoceh panjang lebar tanpa jeda.

"Aa-apaapaan..." Draco menggerakan ujung telunjuknya, menempatkan di tengah bibir Hanna.

Draco meledeknya, bahkan dahinya sampai mengkerut meledek Hanna yang kelihatan jengkel "Stt.. atau kau mau lagi?"

Bugh.. Draco menerima pukulan keras di perutnya. Anehnya yang dipukul malah tersenyum melihat perempuan kecil di sebelahnya ngambek. Bibir Hanna mengerucut. Dia sedikit mengintip kedepan, melihat ekspresi Malfoy senior yang sama dengan Draco. Menyeringai. Demi Merlin! Apa semua Malfoy suka menyeringai?!

"Aku kan sudah bilang jangan sembarangan menciumku!"

"Tapi kau bilang jangan sembarangan **mencium**. Bukan jangan sembarangan **mengecup**. Kau tidak bisa membedakanya ya nona?"

Narcissa bertepuk tangan gemas, " Ya tuhan, kalian cocok sekali.. Uch.. so cute.." Kedua tangan Narcissa menyentuh 2 pipi pemuda dan wanita yang terduduk disofa depan.

"Baiklah, vow nya telah selesai. Masing-masing tumpahkan darah."

.

.

.

.

12.00 pm

Hanna mulai merias diri. Rambutnya masih dibiarkan tergulung sepenuhnya ke atas dengan hanya menyisakan anak rambut. Hanna memakai terusan kodok jeans berwarna pink selutut dengan baju dalam putih polos. Tidak lupa dengan sepatu kets putih sportynya.

Malfoy sudah bersiap dengan kaos vneck dengan celana bahan dan sepatu pantofel mengkilap, dan semuanya berwarna hitam.

Hanna tertawa mengejek, Draco Malfoy mulai terduduk di meja makan beserta serbet dan pisau potongnya. "Sedang apa kau?? Ingin menghadiri pemakaman? hahaha"

"Hitam itu elegan bodoh. Diamkan mulutmu yang sedang terbahak itu atau aku akan menciummu lagi bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya." Draco mengeram kesal, Hanna hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Mengacak rambut pirang lelaki itu lalu duduk disebelahnya.

Narcissa tidak berapa lama datang, duduk di meja makan seberang 2 pasang sejoli itu. Sedang Lucius tidak ikut acara makan siang karena harus menghadiri rapat di kementrian. Lucius juga harus mengurus perusahaan berlian magic nya setelah rapat kementrian itu. Padahal ini hari minggu.

"Draco, berhentilah menggoda tunanganmu. Kenapa kau selalu bahas tentang ciuman? Memang sudah berapa kali kalian melakukanya?" Narcissa berkedip meledek sepasang didepannya.

"Dua"

"Tiga" Perkataan Draco membuat Hanna tertegun. Tiga? Kapan?

Narcissa tertawa senang, "Wah.. wah.. kalian sangat suka berciuman sepertinya. Apakah ini baru buatmu miss Hanna?" Hanna tertawa canggung lalu menunduk malu. Draco dengan seringai liciknya berhasil membuat Hanna terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DRACO! DRACO EH IDIOT! DRACO FUCKING LUCIUS MALFOYYYY!"

Draco tidak bergeming, masih berjalan santai ke arah asrama Slytherin nya. Dia sangat senang, Hanna yang sudah 2 harian ini mengikutinya kesana kemari. Hanya ingin tahu kapan Draco menciumnya yang ke 3 kali.

Draco tersenyum licik, bahkan sampai mati pun tidak akan dia beritahu kalau efeknya Hanna akan berada di sisinya terus menerus seperti ini. Bahkan, seorang Hanna yang aroganya diatas Draco, harus berkelompok kelas ramuan Dengan Draco sambil bertanya soal ciuman ke 3.

"Whoa.. mate. Seorang Hanna Digory mengikutimu. Ada apa ini? Apakah Salazar sudah memanjat kuburanya?" Blaise menatap Hanna yang masih terlihat kusut.

"Kau bisa menggunakan kamarku untuk berbicara. Isinya hanya satu orang." Harry menepuk pundak Hanna. Hanna mengangguk, dengan cepat Hanna menarik tangan Draco Malfoy memasuki kamar Harry.

Kamar ini memang untuk satu orang, karena Harry merupakan murid mutasi dari Gryffindor dan tidak cukup untuk memasukan ranjangnya ke asrama lain. Ahirnya setelah sedemikian rupa, Harry mendapat kamar asrama dengan isi satu orang. sangat exclussive sekali.

Draco menggumamkan mantra untuk mengunci pintu, lalu melempar asal tongkatnya ke tumpukan baju kotor milik Harry.

"Kau mencuri ciumanku? Kapan kau menciumku lagi? seingatku kita hanya 2 kali mengadu bibir." Hanna terduduk di kasur, matanya menatap marah ke arah Draco.

"Easy girl. Kau benar benar sangat ingin tahu ya?" Draco menatapnya, dan dia malah tersenyum. Bukan. Bukan seringai seperti biasanya. "Tenang saja ciuman yang ke 3 sama seperti kemarin, hanya kecupan."

"Mungkin bagi mu yang punya banyak kekasih, ciuman itu hanya ciuman. Tapi berbeda denganku, kau tau kan aku bahkan tidak memberikan nya pada pacar pertama ku. Karena aku ingin mencium orang yang tepat. Tapi saat kau datang di kehidupanku tiba-tiba saja kau seenaknya menciumku di depan orang banyak. Aku kan, ingin ciuman yang sakral." Hanna mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, bahkan dia sempat memukul mukul kasur empuk milik Harry Potter yang sedang ia duduki.

Draco merangkul perempuan berambut hitam itu. Tangan kanannya mengusap usap pundak Hanna.

"Ok, aku minta maaf. Bagaimana cara ku menarik kembali ciuman pertamamu yang berharga itu?"

"Hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Lagipula fakta bahwa kau ciuman pertama ku tidak akan berubah. Ciuman yang kasar dan melukai bibirku." Draco tertawa saat Hanna memukul bahunya kesal. " Jangan tertawa Ish!"

"Baiklah, karena fakta ciuman pertama mu itu tetap aku. Bagaimana kita melakukannya lagi?"

Hanna memelototkan matanya, "KAU GILA APA! KAU AKAN MENCIUMKU LAGI!"

"Begini, dengarkan aku dulu." Draco memegang kepala Hanna, Menidurkanya perlahan di kasur milik Harry. Draco mengelus elus muka Hanna, membuat diri Hanna mematung. "Kau bilang ciuman pertamamu berharga kan? Tapi karena yang menciumu pertama kali adalah aku dan fakta itu tidak bisa berubah." Draco menaikan kedua kaki Hanna ke kasur, sekarang posisinya Hanna sudah tertidur sepenuhnya diatas kasur. "Aku akan menciummu lagi dengan cara yang kau mau. Aku hanya ingin kenangan ciuman pertamamu indah dan menyenangkan."

"Tapi kau ingin melakukanya di sini? di kamar Harry?" Hanna menunduk sambil memilin pelan kancing baju paling atas milik Draco.

"Kita bisa melakukanya di manapun, atau kau mau dikamarku? Tapi disitu ada Zabini dan Nott." Hanna memukul kecil pria yang saat ini sudah berada di atasnya.

Draco memajukan wajahnya, sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Hanna yang bersemu merah.

"Tolong per-lahan." Hanna menghindari kontak mata, sangat malu dengan perkataanya barusan.

Draco tersenyum. Dirinya mengangguk mengusap kepala Hanna beberapa kali. Dirinya memajukan kepalanya lagi lebih dekat, menyentuh bibir Hanna dengan bibirnya singkat. Hanya sebuah kecupan dengan mata yang masih terbuka.

Ekspresi Hanna diluar dugaan. Dirinya bahkan sangat kaget saat bibir itu mengecup bibirnya. Bahkan badannya sedikit tersentak saat bibir Draco mengenai bibirnya.

Draco tertawa, memegang pipi Hanna, mengelusnya lagi."Jangan tahan nafasmu bodoh. Kau akan mati."

Hanna mengerucutkan bibirnya, dirinya mencubit pinggang laki laki berambut pirang yang sudah berada diatasnya itu. "Aku hanya kaget!"

"Sekarang tatap aku. Anggaplah yang ini adalah ciuman pertamamu. Lupakan kejadian di aula besar dan dirumahku ok? " Hanna hanya mengangguk meng iyakan perkataan Draco "Sekarang buka mulutmu."

"Hah? Buka mulut seperti ini? Aaaaa..ngg.."

Draco perlahan melumat bibir Hanna, menarik pelan bibir bawah perempuan itu. Draco memilin milin bibir atas dan bawah Hanna, dengan sangat perlahan dan lembut. Hanna memejamkan matanya, menahan kedua tanganya di depan dada pria diatasnya supaya tidak lebih jauh menindih tubuhnya. Draco sangat menikmatinya, bahkan dirinya sendiri mengeram tertahan saat lidahnya memasuki mulut Hanna. Lebih jauh mengecap segala yang ada didalam mulut Hanna. Lidahnya mulai menari liar bahkan bibirnya sudah dengan lancang menghisap lidah perempuan dibawahnya. Hanna memukul dada bidang Draco saat tempo ciuman itu semakin cepat dan mulai mengigit gigit kecil bibirnya. Draco melepas ciumannya, melihat ekspresi ngambek yang ditunjukan Hanna. "Maaf. Terlalu kasar?" Hanna menunjuk ke arah bibirnya, bekas gigitan Draco waktu di aula besar mengeluarkan darah lagi. Lukanya belum sembuh.

"Ah.. Maaf maaf.. Kau tau kan sex god sepertiku selalu bersemangat dalam hal seperti ini." Draco panik, mengeluarkan sapu tangan gold kesayanganya dan memberikan ke bibir Hanna. Mengelap darah yang keluar sampai bibirnya berhenti mengeluarkan darah.

Hanna terbangun dari tidurnya, duduk kembali di sisi ranjang milik Harry, "Ciuman denganmu tidak buruk juga. Thanks be my first."

Draco menggeleng, dirinya mengecup pipi putih mulus gadis itu. "Thanks membiarkan aku mengambil yang pertama."

Hanna mengangguk, dirinya memberikan jabatan tangan. Draco yang walaupun bingung menyambut tangan gadis mungil disampingnya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis mengeluarkan dimple nya. "Teman."

Draco mendecih, walaupun agak menyayangkan hal itu dia menyambut senyuman Hanna. "Ya teman."

Draco terdiam, melihat Hanna yang tersenyum sambil berbicara panjang lebar. Dunianya serasa berhenti melihat wajah Hanna yang sangat imut menurut dirinya. Baru teman kah?

'Aku jatuh cinta padamu.' Desisan itu tidak bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Draco Malfoy yang dipuja banyak wanita. Sekarang mencintai wanita dalam diam.

**Tbc**


	8. Chapter 8 : Cinta Pertama

Chapter 8 : Cinta Pertama

**Disclaimer : All Harry Potter Characters Belongs to JK Rowling, Dan Beberapa Karakter Buatan Sesuai Imajinasi Penulis.**

**Pemeran utama:**

**Draco Malfoy Dengan segala ke-Malfoy an nya yang kalian ketahui.**

**Hanna Alexander Digory Karakter buatan Author. Wanita bertinggi 150 cm berambut hitam gelombang se-bokong(rambut asinya Blonde). Mempunyai lesung pipi. Karakter riang, cerewet, ramah namun suka menghamburkan uang. Sikapnya dapat berubah menjadi tempramental jika terbawa emosi dan pandai berkelahi. Sangat suka pink sampai sakit mata.**

**Warning : Karakter OOC , Mantra buatan penulis, dll**

(Time line: 1 Tahun setelah perang melawan Voldemort usai, Voldemort mati dan Dumbledore masih hidup)

.

.

.

"I hate this class." Draco mendesis pelan sambil melihat profesor Snape mengajar ramuan baru.

Blaise merangkul teman pirang platinanya, dirinya terkekeh pelan, " Well.. Sejak kapan kau membenci kelas favorit mu mate? Kau sudah seperti belahan jiwa Snape bukan?"

"No Hanna = Fuck this class. hahaha" Harry tertawa sampai kacamatanya yang bulat itu hampir jatuh. Draco membalas dengan sikutan sayang ke arah perut Harry.

Draco mendengus sebal, dia memandang asal jendela didepannya. Ingin cepat bertemu seseorang yang kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya.

Pansy membetulkan lipstiknya, memandang sobatnya yang sedang melamun duduk di barisan depan. Dirinya tertawa ringan, " Aku pun seperti itu jika sedang merindukan Willheimyku~ Draco merindukan Hanna~"Sautan pansy membuat Harry dan Blaise yang duduk di samping Draco tertawa geli. Untung saja Snape sedang mengambil bahan ramuan miliknya, kalau tidak. Mereka pasti sudah hangus.

.

.

Hanna berlarian di lapangan kabur dari seseorang, kaliini Hagrid mengajar pelajaran terbang dan ilmu quidditch kepada murid kelas 7. Tidak seperti kawanan Gryffindor lain, Hanna harus turun 1 tingkat untuk pelajaran terbangnya. Bahkan, temannya yang lain mulai bermain-main dengan snitch. Hanna sama sekali tidak bisa dan bahkan sangat takut terbang.

'Brugh' Draco mendesis menyeramkan. Moodnya sedang tidak bagus, ditambah beberapa perkamen ditanganya yang jatuh akibat ditabrak seseorang yang berlari dari arah lapangan.

"Hei bitch! Gunakan akalmu! Berlarian seperti orang bodoh potong 50 poin Gryffindor!" Draco tersenyum licik, setidaknya menjadi prefek ada untungnya disaat menyebalkan seperti ini.

Perempuan ber slayer merah itu mendecih, lututnya bahkan sedikit berdarah dan dia masih belum bisa bangun dari jatuh terduduknya.

"Kenapa sih prefek akhir-akhir ini semuanya idiot!" Draco tersenyum, dia sudah tau suara siapa tanpa melihat muka perempuan di depannya yang masih tersungkur.

Perempuan yang dikuncir kuda itu mendecih, melanjutkan omelanya, "Memangnya aku menabrakmu karna ingin apa! Dasar gila! Kekurangan poin katanya! Aku sudah beberapa kali kehilangan poin pagi ini! Kalau aku sengaja, pasti aku sudah menabrak lelaki tampan untuk dimintai alamatnya! Cih!" Hanna berusaha bangkit dari jatuh tersungkurnya, Draco menjulurkan tangan. Dan sialnya karna susah untuk bangun, Hanna mengambil tangan putih pucat di depanya.

"Kau sudah pernah kerumahku. Apa masih perlu alamat?"

"MALFOY!"

Draco menaikan alisnya, bahkan keningnya sampai mengkerut memperlihatkan seringai menyeramkanya, "Ada apa honey bunny sweetyku, kau tampak kacau pagi ini dear."

Hanna menatap malas, "Duh sialnya aku. Aku buru-buru, bye." Hanna baru akan meneruskan pelarian kecilnya sebelum tangan besar Malfoy menahan dia pergi.

"Get off! Apasih maumu!"

Draco mencium tangan Hanna, dirinya menyeringai "Ada apa sih denganmu Hanna? Kau tidak biasanya terburu-buru saat kita mengadu mulut seperti ini. Kau takut eh?"

"Nanti idiot! Aku sedang dikejar orang!" Hanna masih mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan Draco, nihil. Laki-laki itu masih asik menggodanya. Bahkan sekarang sudah masuk kelas ramalan dan seorang Draco yang 1 tingkat dibawah Hermione membolos? Oh fuck off! Draco hanya ingin bertemu Hanna.

"Digory! Kau tau kan aku sudah tua! Oh dimana setan kecil itu!" Hagrid berlari dengan pelan sambil memegang pinggang belakangnya yang encok akibat mengejar muridnya.

Hanna refleks bersembunyi dibalik punggung Draco yang besar. Draco terkikik geli, oh ini toh penyebab tunangan cantiknya lari terpingkal-pingkal sampai jatuh barusan.

"Morning Mr Malfoy, apa kau melihat Miss Digory disekitar sini?" Hagrid sedikit mengelap keringatnya sebelum beradu cakap dengan Draco.

Draco mengeluarkan cengiran polosnya, " Memang ada apa Hagrid? Apa dia mencuri sesuatu atau semacamnya?" Hanna mencubit pinggang Draco dari belakang badanya, Draco sangat senang menggoda perempuan mungil yang tingginya hanya se dadanya itu.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, Hanna adalah satu satunya murid yang belum bisa terbang. Kau tau kan ujian kelulusan sebentar lagi? Dia bisa tidak lulus."

Malfoy mengeram kesal, memang dirinya sangat nakal di hal tertentu. Tapi untuk soal kelulusan Hell No! Bahkan nilai nilainya selalu tinggi. Dan lagi demi merlin! Seeker terbaik seperti Draco, mempunyai istri yang bahkan tidak bisa terbang? Kau bercanda.

"Jadi kau mau berlindung dibelakangku terus atau bagaimana Hanna. Kau tau kan ini demi kelulusanmu sendiri."Draco memunculkan tangannya ke belakang punggungnya, menarik kepala Hanna ke arah depan.

Hagrid tersenyum lega, dia bisa mengajari Hanna lagi seperti tadi. Hagrid menarik tangan Hanna sebelum terhenti karna sesuatu.

'Grep' "Mal..malfoy.." Hanna memegang tangan Draco. Bocah pirang sempat terkejut dan bersemu merah sebelum akhirnya Malfoy mengeluarkan ekspresi datarnya lagi.

"Kau harus belajar Hanna."

Hanna menggeleng pelan, masih memegang tangan Draco, " Aku tidak bisa"

Draco terdiam beberapa saat. Hanna menatap Draco Malfoy dengan puppy eye ber-kaca kaca membuat Draco tersenyum geli sesaat. Draco mengalah, dirinya mengangguk kearah Hagrid. Hagrid menggidikan bahunya lalu pergi kembali ke lapangan, mengajari murid lain yang masih di pelajaran terbang.

Draco yang biarpun pelahap maut adalah orang yang sangat berjasa di Hogwarts. Dia dan Snape bahkan memalsukan kematian Dumbledore didepan Voldemort. Hagrid walaupun sangat tidak suka karena Malfoy sering membully trio Potter, sekarang mulai mengerti sisi lain dari Draco Malfoy.

~~~~~

**Danau Hitam 10.00**

Draco menggeret sapu terbang terbaiknya. Dia bahkan memenangkan pertandingan beberapa kali dengan sapu kesayanganya ini. Hanna masih memimum susu kotak pink nya diatas tepian danau hitam. Dirinya memang tidak berniat belajar terbang.

"Kemari Hanna. Kau akan langsung bisa terbang jika aku yang mengajar"

Hanna menatap malas, "Oh ayolah Malfoy, nilai-nilaiku cukup tinggi. Tidak mungkin kan aku tidak lulus karena terbang?"

"Mungkin idiot! Banyak yang mengulang tahun ke 7 nya karena ini! Satu nilai kau tidak lulus, habislah."

Draco menyuruhnya duduk di bagian depan. Hanna duduk dengan posisi miring. Dengan tangan Draco di sisi kiri dan kanan nya.

"Ayo kita mulai." Draco menyeringai, hal yang pasti direncanakanya adalah hal licik. Saat sapu mulai bergerak terbang menjauhi tanah, Hanna refleks berbalik memeluk pinggang Draco. Menelungsupkan kepalanya ke dalam dada pria pirang dibelakangnya.

"Kalau kau tidak menghadap depan saat ini juga, kau akan ku cium. Satu.. Dua..Ti.." Ah well, Draco berhasil. Hanna sudah menengok ke depan lagi. Tanganya masih gemetaran memegang erat tangan kanan Draco yang sudah sembuh total.

"Astaga.. aku takut. Fuck!" Air mata Hanna mulai keluar. Bukan karena dia sedih, Hanna sangat takut dengan ketinggian ekstrim tanpa pengaman apapun seperti sapu sialan ini.

Malfoy mendekatkan bibirnya ke kuping Hanna, "Jika kau tidak membuka matamu segera, kau akan berakhir di ranjangku malam ini." Hanna bergidik ngeri, perempuan itu langsung memegang gagang sapu didepannya membelokanya dari tangan Malfoy. Draco mengerti, ketakutan lah yang membuat kita tiba-tiba menguasai sesuatu. Seperti ayahnya yang dulu menyuruh dia menguasai sihir gelap dengan ketakutanya. Tangan Malfoy sudah sepenuhnya terlepas dari gagang sapu. Hanna sambil menangis, membalikan arah sapu dari kamar Slytherin menuju ke danau hitam kembali.

Malfoy tersenyum senang, pelajaran terbang Hanna paling tidak sudah selesai. Gadis ini hanya takut pada awalnya, bukan tidak bisa mengendalikan sapu.

"Puas kan kau! Aku takut setengah mati kau tau! Bodoh! Bagaimana kalau aku mati karena sapumu ini idiot! Kau menyebalkan!" Air mata serta mata yang memerah membuat Hanna semakin menggemaskan.

Draco menarik perempuan itu, ia tanpa aba-aba, mencium pipinya. Draco Malfoy memeluknya erat dan menjilati pipi Hanna yang basah karena air mata sampai ke bagian matanya. Air mata Hanna terasa sedikit asin namun memabukkan. Setelah jejak air mata bersih, Malfoy mengecup mata Hanna. Begitu juga dengan sebelah matanya.

"Kau tau tangismu membuatku bergairah Hanna." Malfoy setengah mati menahan agar bibirnya tidak mendarat ke bibir Hanna.

Hanna memberhentikan tangisnya. Dia menatap dengan tatapan jijiknya. "Aku tidak menangis! Aku masih bisa mematahkan tanganmu jika di tanah! So, Watch out!"

Draco tersenyum lembut, dia hanya memegang tangan Hanna, mengecupnya perlahan lalu menggandengnya. "Ayo. kau pasti lapar. Kita makan siang." Hanna dengan malu menggangguk dan tidak melepaskan tangan Malfoy.

.

.

Draco Malfoy berjalan bergandengan dengan Hanna Digory. Hal yang sangat langka mengingat beberapa minggu lalu 2 orang ini masih asyik bertengkar secara brutal. Draco bahkan mengantar Hanna ke tempat duduk Willheim Digory, sepupunya yang mengulang tahun 7 untuk menikahi Pansy sahabatnya. Setelah Hanna duduk di kursi paling pojok Ravenclaw percis disebelah Willheim, Draco duduk menghampiri meja Gryffindor. Disana, walaupun Potter sudah menjadi Slytherin dia masih asyik menduduki meja asrama lamanya itu. Draco mengendurkan dasinya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hell mate, baru beberapa hari resmi berpacaran dengan Hanna kau sudah gila ya?" Ron hanya bisa terkikik sambil mengunyah sup labunya, kebiasaan yang tidak pernah bisa hilang.

"Telan dulu bodoh!" Ginny menatap kesal, selalu saja dia yang mengingatkan saudaranya itu.

"Sebenarnya kami tidak berpacaran. Kami berteman." Draco menengguk kesal minum didepannya. Otaknya sudah lelah untuk berfikir.

"Lalu masalah pertunangan itu dan pengumumanya apakah itu?.."

"Iya Granger, itu benar. Kami bertunangan. Kau tidak usah khawatir sekarang, kau bisa menikahi Weasly kapanpun." Hermione hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan. Dia tau situasi Malfoy pasti rumit dan dia tidak mau bertanya lagi.

"Well.. Tell me brother." George hanya mengangguk saat Fred berkata demikian. Tatapan malfoy berkilat marah.

"Kami bertunangan. Bahkan sudah diputuskan akan menikah setelah lulus. Lalu kami membuat kontrak yang berupa unbreakable vow. Dan gadis setan yang sialanya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan seperti Hanna Digory tidak menyukaiku sebagai pacar. Dia bilang pernikahan kami adalah bentuk kerjasama dan agreement. Fuck aku muak!" Draco mengambil asal sup labu didepannya, seisi meja Gryffindor terkikik geli. Draco Malfoy kesal karena ditolak?

"Seorang Draco Malfoy baru saja bilang Hanna Digory lucu dan menggemaskan?" Ginny menertawakan tampang Malfoy yang sudah kesal dan memerah.

"Gadis setan yang membuat Draco Malfoy jatuh cinta dan malah mengajaknya berteman. Benar begitu Malfoy?" George menutup mulutnya, menjaga agar isi sup labunya tidak terdorong keluar karena tertawa.

Draco mengangguk malas, mungkinkah ini karma untuknya yang suka mempermainkan perempuan?

"Begini Malfoy, kau harus tahu dulu tipe ideal Hanna seperti apa. Lalu kau bisa perlahan mendekati hatinya." Hermione berkata dengan tenang diikuti oleh anggukan Ginny.

Ginny tersenyum senang, dirinya sempat berbicara banyak tentang tipe pria idaman masing-masing. "Yang aku pernah dengar dari mulutnya sendiri, dia sangat suka pria yang; setia, tidak banyak mengatur, tidak punya cacat pada finansial dan tampan."

Draco menyeringai senang , "Well, selain setia semua itu tampak seperti aku."

"No, Draco. Yang sulit bukan bagian itunya. Hanna adalah perempuan yang percaya cinta pertama adalah segalanya. Memang dia pernah pacaran dengan Dean Seamus, namun itu bukan cinta pertamanya. Dia tidak-pernah sungguh mencintai Seamus. Dan dia ingin bahwa dia juga adalah cinta pertama dari laki-laki itu. Dan itu tidak mungkin mengingat, pacarmu yang ratusan itu, " George menambahkan. Perempuan mungil itu memang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. makanya George lebih paham.

Draco memejamkan matanya, dirinya tertawa sambil mendecih. "Well guys, diantara pacarku yang banyak. Aku memang baru kali ini jatuh cinta dan itu dengan Hanna. So She is my first..." Draco menggaruk rambutnya, bingung mau berbicara apa.

Seisi meja Gryffindor yang merupakan teman Draco terbahak. Orang yang sudah meniduri ratusan gadis? Baru pertama kali benar-benar jatuh cinta. Dan sebelum itu berkembang, seorang gadis bernama Hanna Digory dengan tidak pekanya menganggap Draco sebagai teman.

"Friendzone yang ironis mate." Potter menepuk punggung Draco.

Ya. Draco harus jelas. Dia tidak ingin selamanya lebih jauh dianggap teman karena nyaman. Orang bilang making love is for love bukan? Wait. Apa dia harus? Draco memelototkan matanya, larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, "Apa aku harus? Melakukannya?"

Sebagian hanya mengangkat pundaknya tidak tahu, namun mayoritas mengangguk. Ok. Draco sudah memutuskan akan bergerak lebih jauh agar Hanna mencintainya.

**Tbc**


	9. Chapter 9 : Study Cinta

Chapter 9 : Study Cinta

**Disclaimer : All Harry Potter Characters Belongs to JK Rowling, Dan Beberapa Karakter Buatan Sesuai Imajinasi Penulis.**

**Pemeran utama:**

**Draco Malfoy Dengan segala ke-Malfoy an nya yang kalian ketahui.**

**Hanna Alexander Digory Karakter buatan Author. Wanita bertinggi 150 cm berambut hitam gelombang se-bokong(rambut asinya Blonde). Mempunyai lesung pipi. Karakter riang, cerewet, ramah namun suka menghamburkan uang. Sikapnya dapat berubah menjadi tempramental jika terbawa emosi dan pandai berkelahi. Sangat suka pink sampai sakit mata.**

**Warning : Karakter OOC , Mantra buatan penulis, dll**

(Time line: 1 Tahun setelah perang melawan Voldemort usai, Voldemort mati dan Dumbledore masih hidup)

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian harus merasakan suhu extreem di hutan terlarang bagian utara selama semalaman. Karena lokasinya cukup jauh dari Hogwarts disarankan berangkat mulai sore hari agar tidak tersesat. Tepat jam 3 pagi tanaman Weedsmood ada disana. Jangan telat karena tanaman ini hanya bisa didapat di jam 3 pagi pada suhu extreem. Akan dikumpulkan besok lusa." Slughorn menutup penjelasanya disertai helaian lesu seluruh murid yang berada di kelas.

Hanna masih serius mencatat dengan mengunyah permen karetnya. Duduk beberapa baris dari Draco Malfoy tidak menyulitkanya memandangi wajah mungil nan cantik itu. Rambutnya yang dicepol keatas memperlihatkan leher Hanna yang mulus disertai 5 tahi lalat kecil disetiap sudutnya. Kenapa Draco tahu? Karena setiap pandanganya memang tertuju pada perempuan kecil idamanya itu.

"Psstt.. Mione, Malfoy semakin gila" Ron menunjuk ke arah Draco, masih dengan pandangan yang tersenyum dengan tangan dipangku di dagunya.

Hermione tertawa geli, dia melemparkan asal snack yang sedari tadi ada di pangkuan kekasihnya. Benar saja, bahkan popcorn itu mendarat ke dalam mulutnya Malfoy dengan sempurna. Pastinya karena mulutnya yang sedikit ternganga itu.

"Aku baru lihat Malfoy yang gila seperti ini." Ginny yang duduk tepat di sebelah Hanna tersenyum senang. Dirinya memandangi gadis di sampingnya itu. Awalnya Ginny sempat ragu mengorbankan temannya yang sangat rasional dan cantik disebelahnya ini untuk di jodohkan dengan Draco Malfoy yang brengsek dan punya banyak wanita. Tapi sekarang Ginny yakin, dibalik sifat Malfoy yang playboy seperti itu dia sangat jatuh cinta pada Hanna.

Hanna mendecih, dia menengok sekilas ke arah meja Malfoy. Draco Malfoy mengeluarkan seringaian menyeramkanya, melambai santai ke arah Hanna.

"Aku harus berbicara pada Dumbledore untuk memindahkan kelasku besok." Hanna kembali mencatat papan tulis, dirinya sedikit menyipitkan matanya karena tulisan didepanya agak sangat samar.

Blaise menepuk pundak Draco, dirinya mencoba meledek Draco dengan jahil, "Dia menyipit nyipitkan matanya Drake. Hanna mu sedang menggoda Slughorn eh?"

Draco hanya tersenyum, mengganti pose duduknya menjadi menyender ke bangku. Masih serius memandangi Hanna. "Matanya rabun mate. Kiri -1.75 kanan -1.5. Bahkan sebelum dia tahu, aku sudah tahu lebih dulu."

"Well Draco knows everything ya tentang Hanna" Potter mengejek pelan, padahal dia duduk di depan Draco. Tapi tetap tahu obrolan dua pria yang adalah teman se asramanya sekarang itu.

"Apapun tentang Hanna mate, I know."

Kelas telah selesai, Hanna belum merapikan barangnya tetapi ia langsung berhambur ke hadapan Pansy.

"Pans, apa kau ingin mencari tanaman itu bersama? Kau pasti mengajak kakak sepupuku kan?"

Pansy mengangguk, dia sangat senang mendapat teman-perempuan baru di hidupnya. Well dia berteman dengan Ginny dan Hermione, tapi tidak terlalu dekat. Tetapi Hanna adalah orang yang easy going ke siapapun, sehingga bisa masuk berteman dengan Pansy.

"Aku akan mencari dengan Willheimy. Kau mau ikut?"

Hanna sangat senang, pasalnya tongkatnya sedang di reparasi dan belum selesai. Akan sangat sulit jika ia mencari tanaman itu sendirian, tanpa tongkat, di jam 3 pagi.

Dia sangat tidak enak bergantung pada yang lain. Harry pasti mencari dengan Ginny. Hermione sudah pasti dengan Ron. Sedangkan George dan Fred tidak satu kelas dengan Hanna.

Hanna tersenyum lebar menunjukan dimplenya yang sangat manis, " Iya. Aku mau ikut."

"Kami mau ikut." Draco tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk Hanna dari belakang. Pasy terkikik geli. Sudah pasti Draco Malfoy tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan berduaan dengan Hanna.

**Hutan terlarang 20.00**

"Kau ingin membuat dua atau satu tenda?"

"Terserah" Hanna masih sibuk memakan cemilan pocky nya. Dirinya masabodoh toh dia disini juga bukan untuk tidur.

Willheim memeluk Hanna dari samping, dirinya tersenyum mengejek. "Jangan terlalu jutek. Draco ingin tidur denganmu sepertinya."

"Jangan mimpi!"

Pansy tertawa lepas, dirinya duduk di depan Willheim dan Hanna. Memperhatikan kedekatan dua sepupu itu.

"Bagaimana kalau dua tenda? Hanna tidur denganku. Kau Darling, tidur dengan Drake. Bagaimana?" Pansy tersenyum licik, Draco yang tahu arahnya akan bagaimana mengangguk setuju. Dirinya bahkan mulai memasang tenda di tepian pohon itu.

"No! Panslove kau tidak ingin tidur denganku. Aw.." Pansy langsung menginjak kasar kaki Willheim Digory.

Pansy menarik Hanna, bergantian merangkul Hanna. "Kau tidak kasihan dengan adik sepupu kita yang malang ini. Kau mau dia tidur dengan brengsek Draco?" Hanna langsung menatap mantap ke arah Pansy, mengangguk keras. "Atau kau mau tidur dengan adik sepupumu? Aku kan tidak mungkin juga tidur dengan Draco, Darling!" Pansy berpura-pura ngambek. Dirinya memasuki tenda dengan cepat. Willheim kebingungan, tapi dirinya langsung buru buru mengikuti Pansy ke dalam tenda.

Hanna terdiam Heran di depan tenda. Draco tersenyum kecil. Hanna sempat melihat Draco dengan wajah terbengong, 'ASTAGA SENYUMANYA TAMPAN' Batin Hanna menjerit histeris.

"Mau masuk ke tenda? Disini dingin." Hanna menggeleng, dirinya masih memerah karena melihat senyuman Draco yang menawan.

'Ya tuhan, sadar! Dia Draco Idiot Fucking Lucius Malfoy. Mana mungkin dia tampan!' Hanna menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"A..Hm.. Aku ada cemilan. Mau?" Hanna sedikit kikuk melihat Draco. Sedikit salah tingkah.

Pria pirang itu menggeleng "Itu cemilan untuk anak-anak. Aku sudah dewasa." Draco melirik sekilas coklat delfi bulat yang Hanna bawa. Sambil mengingat informasi apa yang Hanna sukai untuk dia belikan nanti.

"Ya sudah nikahi orang dewasa! Aku bahagia menjadi anak anak" Hanna mendengus, kaliini mengeluarkan biskuit coklat dari dalam tas pinknya. Sangat senada dengan kaosnya yang berwarna pink.

Draco menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Hanna "Aku bahagia menikahi anak anak."

"Cih Pedofil.." Hanna tertawa sekilas. Walaupun Draco berkata tidak, dirinya tetap memakan biskuit coklat yang disuapi Hanna ke mulutnya. Beberapa potong sampai remahnya mengenai baju perempuan cantik yang sedang dia sender-kan.

"Aku tidak bisa sikat gigi di hutan. Pasti gigiku sangat kotor dan selanya berantakan. Penyebabnya perempuan bodoh yang menyuapi paksa aku coklat."

"Kita bisa berciuman. Lidahmu kan pandai menyapu bersih gigi." Hanna menggoda Draco, memeletkan lidahnya dan meledek pria pirang manja yang masih asyik menidurkan kepala di bahunya.

Draco mengangkat palanya, duduk sejajar dengan Hanna karena kepalanya mulai pegal bersender, dirinya menyeringai "Tapi percuma karena kau sangat buruk berciuman."

keduanya tertawa. Hanna menyikut perut Draco dengan pelototan andalanya.

Draco malah semakin berani, dirinya mencium tangan Hanna dan mengecupnya beberapa kali sampai terdengar bunyi yang cukup nyaring. Dia lalu memberikan senyuman tampan dengan tatapan lembut yang jarang dia perlihatkan pada siapapun.

.

.

"Kau ingin menggoda siapa dengan pakai rok ke hutan seperti ini?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya terburu-buru dan tetap memakai rok sekolah ini. Memang kau pikir aku ingin menggodamu?Cih. Funny." Hanna mendecih, padahal posisi mereka sudah tidur satu selimut dengan posisi berhadapan, tetap saja Draco bahkan tidak berani menciumnya.

"Kau tidak takut hantu?"

Hanna menggeleng cepat menanggapi pertanyaan random Draco barusan. "Tidak. Aku bukan seseorang yang menjerit karena melihat hantu seperti gadis bodoh."

Draco mengeritkan keningnya mengeluarkan ide. Dia menyeringai menyeramkan ke hadapan Hanna, " Oh tentu saja Gryffindor queen ini tidak takut hantu. Padahal aku ingin memberi peringatan barusan ada ular bergerak masuk ke selimut kita."

Draco menaruh tanganya jahil di dalam selimut. Bergerak dari lutut Hanna menuju pangkal paha.Dia menggerak gerakan tanganya meliuk seperti ular yang berjalan. Draco terus mengelus pahanya sampai di sela-sela celana dalam milik Hanna.

'Fuck! Gadis ini brengsek! Tidak pakai celana pendek setelah celana dalam eh?!' Draco merasakan sesuatu yang keras di selangkanya mulai bangkit. Memberikan desiran nikmat disana.

"A..apa-apa ituuu! HIII LEPASKAAN AKU GELI!!" Hanna menjerit jerit tapi tidak berani menggerakan kakinya. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya ketakutan.

Malfoy mengelus rambut Hanna, tangannya dilepas dari paha mulus gadis cantik itu. Dia tersenyum mengejek. "Ada yang tidak takut eh? Itu hanya tanganku bodoh."

Draco menyempitkan jaraknya, mendempet lurus ke badan Hanna. Dirinya bahkan mendekat dengan tubuh dan dada yang sudah saling bersentuhan. Hanna memukul bahu Draco, dirinya berhenti terpejam. Menatap tajam ke arah Draco.

"Aku tidak takut hantu tapi ada beberapa binatang yang aku takuti!"

"Contohnya?"

"Ular, Buaya, Hiu, Pyranha, Kau." Hanna tidak menyadarinya, muka pangeran pirang di depanya sudah sangat maju. Bahkan samar Hanna bisa mencium bau mint dari mulut lelaki itu.

"Aku termasuk jenis binatang? Oh ayolah Honey bunny sweetyku. Aku ini sex god."

Hanna tidak memperotes sebelah tangan Draco yang lancang memeluknya di balik selimut tebal. Tapi dia yang sangat tidak suka Draco berbicara kotor, mencubit keras perut Draco.

Pria itu sekarang memakai kaos hitam polo dan sedikit tersingkap di ujung bajunya sedikit memperlihatkan pusar dengan bulu lurus yang berbaris ke dalam celananya. Hanna tersenyum licik, mencubit perut Draco langsung ke kulitnya agar pria itu kesakitan. Tangan nya dengan jahil mengelus perut Draco, berharap lelaki pirang itu punya kelemahan, menutupi perut besar dan gendut atau apapun misalnya.

"Ahh.. Maaf.. Draco-- M..Malfoy." Gadis itu kaget, dari tanganya yang mungil dia bukan menemukan gundukan gendut lemak, melainkan malah mengelus kotakan-kotakan kecil di perut Draco. Refleks tangannya langsung di tarik paksa.

Draco senang, hariini baru sekali dirinya dipanggil Draco. Lebih biasa tunangannya selalu memanggil dia Malfoy.

" Kalau kau berharap aku punya perut sebesar balon seperti Weasly atau Blaise untuk kau katai. Kau salah dear. Aku bahkan bisa membuat kau merah padam melihatku top~less."

Sekarang tanpa sadar Draco kembali memainkan tanganya di atas paha Hanna. Draco mengelus daerah selangkangan Hanna hanya bermaksud menggodanya. Jari-jarinya yang dingin masih berada disana, bergerak mengelus-elus paha Hanna secara liar.

Hanna mulai berkeringat. Dirinya mencoba menghentikan kegiatan Draco di bagian intimnya dengan memukul dadanya Draco namun tangan itu tetap tidak bergeming.

"Stop it...Malfoy, It's not funny...AKH SAKIT! " Hanna refleks terpejam ketika jari tengah panjang Draco dengan tanpa sadar memasuki vaginanya.

Draco kaget, saat Hanna berteriak barusan Draco baru tersadar dari kehilangan pikiranya. Dia memandangi Hanna sesaat, Hanna tidak marah. Gadis itu malah memejamkan matanya dan mengigit bibir atasnya, dengan sedikit muka yang berkeringat. Terlihat seperti meresapi perbuatan yang Draco lakukan.

Draco menyeringai, dia menggerakan perlahan jarinya yang berada di dalam Hanna. Bahkan Draco menusuk jarinya lebih dalam ke area itu dan menurunkan celana dalam milik Hanna.

"Tahan. Punyamu belum pernah basah sebelumnya. Kau akan merasakan yang sebenarnya secara perlahan." Draco tersenyum senang, dia yakin punya Hanna yang kesat dan kering tidak pernah terjamah sebelumnya. Bahkan untuk membuat vaginanya basah Draco harus bersikeras mengocok vaginanya beberapa kali. Terbayang penisnya akan memasuki rongga sempit itu membuat selangkanganya makin menegang. But no, Hanna harus merasakanya secara bertahap dan perlahan. Dia akan bertanya kapan Hanna siap untuk kehilangan virginity nya nanti.

Hanna mencengkram erat kaos Draco, dirinya antara bingung dan juga takut.Tapi Hanna juga tidak munafik, dirinya sangat penasaran dengan apa yang Draco lakukan sekarang ini.

"It hurts.. Aghhh... Kau memasukan apa sih! Lepas... HngghhhAAKKHHH.." Hanna tersentak kaget,tanganya bahkan menarik kasar kerah kemeja polo Draco yang sedari tadi dia cengkram sampai pemuda itu sedikit tercekek oleh bajunya sendiri. Draco menambahkan lagi satu jari telunjuknya untuk bergerak seperti tadi, maju-mundur dan mengaduk vaginanya, bergerak memutar dan didorong dengan tempo yang seirama.

Draco membisikan katanya secara liar, dia bahkan sedikit mengigit kuping Hanna lalu memilinya dengan lidah. "Aku memasukan jariku Honey. Katakan jika sudah nikmat. Jangan berpura-pura oke." Draco tau, karena vagina gadis itu sudah semakin basah.

Hanna merasa aneh, jari-jari tadi memang terasa perih saat dimasukan. Tapi saat ini dia ingin lebih. Rasa perih nya sudah berganti dengan rasa geli yang sulit dijelaskan. Hanna juga merasakan vaginanya sekarang sudah semakin lembab. Gadis itu bahkan sedikit membuka mulutnya. Eranganya kaliini bukan karena sakit lagi. Dia mulai menikmati perbuatan Draco,"Enggh.. Hahhh.. Drahh..Dracohhmm..hhhh"

"Hmm Hanna? Say it!" Draco mulai mengecup ngecup liar leher Hanna. Meninggalkan bekas merah kepemilikan disana. Dia bahkan menjilat- jilat seluruh leher sampai kemuka Hanna.

"Lebih.. Emmhh...I need more... AKHHH.. HNGGGGH.." Hanna sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya, Dirinya malah merasa nikmat dengan tusukan jari di vaginanya.

Draco menyeringai menang, dirinya menambahkan satu jari lagi yang berupa jari manis. Dia menggerakan 3 jarinya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Tanganya bergerak liar. Memutar jarinya, menghujamkan dengan dalam dan menyentakan dengan cepat.

Diri Hanna menggelinjang, merasa geli dan sesuatu ingin keluar. Draco mempercepat dan memperkasar tusukanya sampai merasakan vagina gadis itu berkedut-kedut. Pertanda seluruh kenikmatanya berhasil keluar, "AKH... AHNG...Hhhh..." Cairan vaginanya telah keluar seluruhnya. Perempuan cantik itu merasa lelah, dia langsung menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu Draco.

Draco merangkulnya erat saat gadis itu mencapai sisa sisa orgasmenya, masih merengkuh kerahnya dan bajunya yang sudah lecek akibat diremas kuat.

Perlahan lelaki itu bergerak turun. Memasuki selimut mereka. Mengecap dan menjilat sisa orgasme dari Hanna. Draco mencium-cium bibir vaginanya karena dia merasa Hanna sangat harum. Dia menjilat semua cairan itu sampai habis. Bahkan Draco sampai mengkorek vagina gadis itu, mencari sisa sisa scum disana.

Hanna terlihat letih, dirinya bahkan sekarang merasa kepalanya berat. Draco memeluknya lagi, mengecup kepalanya setelah membersihkan kekacauan di vagina Hanna dan memakaikan lagi celana dalam pink perempuan itu.

"Masih terasa sakit?" Hanna hanya menggeleng pelan

"Kepalaku yang sakit."

Draco tersenyum, dirinya mengangguk sekilas. "Tidurlah. Aku yang akan mengambil tanaman itu untuk tugas mu."

"Ya." Hanna menjawab dengan pelan, dirinya sudah setengah tertidur karena terlalu letih.

"Thanks telah menjadi milikku Hanna. Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kau milikku." Draco memeluk erat gadis disampingnya. Gadis itu bahkan sudah tertidur pulas dan tidak mendengar apapun lagi.

Draco teringat vow nya, dirinya heran. Hanna memberi perjanjian tidak akan melakukan kontak fisik yang berbau sex denganya kan? Kecuali mereka telah saling mencintai. Draco tersenyum mengejek gadis berambut hitam didepanya yang sudah asik tertidur. Dirinya terkekeh.

"Jadi selama ini kau sudah mencintaiku eh? Perempuan jelek."

Ya. Hanna pasti mencintainya. Karena unbreakable vownya tertulis dia bisa menyentuh tubuh Hanna lebih dalam dan intim apabila mereka saling mencintai, dan Draco sudah mencintainya sejak lama. Now, She is. Hanya Hanna mungkin belum menyadarinya.

**Tbc**


	10. Chapter 10: Berpacaran

Chapter 10 : Berpacaran

**Disclaimer : All Harry Potter Characters Belongs to JK Rowling, Dan Beberapa Karakter Buatan Sesuai Imajinasi Penulis.**

**Pemeran utama:**

**Draco Malfoy Dengan segala ke-Malfoy an nya yang kalian ketahui.**

**Hanna Alexander Digory Karakter buatan Author. Wanita bertinggi 150 cm berambut hitam gelombang se-bokong(rambut asinya Blonde). Mempunyai lesung pipi. Karakter riang, cerewet, ramah namun suka menghamburkan uang. Sikapnya dapat berubah menjadi tempramental jika terbawa emosi dan pandai berkelahi. Sangat suka pink sampai sakit mata.**

**Warning : Karakter OOC , Mantra buatan penulis, dll**

(Time line: 1 Tahun setelah perang melawan Voldemort usai, Voldemort mati dan Dumbledore masih hidup)

.

.

.

.

.

Pansy, Willheim, Draco dan Hanna dikagetkan dengan Profesornya yang menunggu di depan gerbang. Mereka sangat heran, setau mereka tugas Slughorn masih di kumpulkan besok pagi? Atau mereka kena detensi?

Pemandangan yang jarang terlihat menjumpai Snape dan Hagrid bersentuhan saat berdiri, membuat mereka penasaran. Ada apa? Belum kiamat kan?

"Ah.. Pagi para Profesor.. " Hanna menyapa dengan senyum canggung.

"Ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya profesor menunggu di depan gerbang. Tenang saja Profesor, kami keluar atas perintah tugas Profesor Slughorn untuk mengambil tanaman sihir. Bukan menyelinap atau apapun.." Hanna masih memasang senyum canggungnya dengan memamerkan gigi putihnya. Draco dan yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"Oh hm.. begini Miss Hanna..." Snape menepuk bahu Hagrid, menyuruh lelaki berjenggot tebal itu memberhentikan perkataanya.

Tatapan Snape masih datar seperti biasanya, dia menepuk beberapa kali pundak Hanna,"Miss Digory dan Mr. Malfoy ditunggu di ruang Profesor Dumbledore. Sekarang."

Draco menelan ludahnya secara paksa, tenggorokanya tercekat. 'Apa mungkin pesta fire whisky kemarin ketahuan? Shit!'

Hanna menyenggol-nyenggol bahu Draco, mencoba mencari tahu ada apa sebenarnya. Dia tidak bisa dengan leluasa mengobrol karena dibelakangnya masih diikuti oleh Snape, menjaga agar kedua bocah itu tidak kabur.

"Psst... Malfoy. Ada apa sih? Kau berbuat sesuatu ya?" Hanna sedikit menenggak dan berjinjit, dirinya sangat penasaran.

Draco menyeringai, dia menunduk memberikan tatapan ingin memakan Hanna," Iya aku melakukan sesuatu semalam, mungkin kau lupa nona manis? Ohh Dracohh more Dracohh~~"

Hanna memerah, dia menginjak asal kaki ber sepatu pantofel itu dengan kets pink nya,balasan atas mempermainkanya " Serius idiot! Kau melakukan apa hah! Sialnya aku! Bertunangan dengan anak nakal dan sekarang diriku yang malang harus dipanggil ke ruang Headmaster. Cih"

"Berkacalah jelek! Siapa yang diam diam menyembunyikan mobil di hutan terlarang. Meh.. Kau pun sama." Draco mengerutkan keningnya, dia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan masalah sepele seperti ini. Draco sangat yakin, hal ini berkaitan dengan pelanggaran Hanna atau pesta fire whiskinya. Hanya hal sepele yang Lucius pun bisa hadapi. Dia tersenyum senang, well ada untungnya juga menjadi bangsawan Malfoy.

.

.

Hanna sangat kaget begitu membuka pintu ruangan Dumbledore. Disitu terlihat ada Narcissa dan Lucius Malfoy, serta ada seorang perempuan ber-rambut panjang keriting hitam juga yang duduk di kursi itu.

Draco pun tak beda dengan Hanna, dirinya mengerenyit aneh, "Mother, Father? Ada apa ini?"

Dumbledore tersenyum canggung, sangat aneh mengingat dia tidak pernah seperti ini "Duduk dahulu. Ada hal penting Miss Digory, Mr Malfoy." Perkataan lelaki tua itu hanya disertai anggukan dari Hanna dan Draco.

Perempuan keriting yang tadinya duduk di kursi untuk satu orang, secara liar duduk di samping Draco, memutus jarak antara Hanna dan Draco yang duduk berdampingan.

Dirinya menangis tersedu meminta bantuan kepada Malfoy junior disampingnya, " Drake~ Aku hamil anak kita~Hiks...Huhuhuuu.. Kau harus tanggung jawab..."

Hanna menegang, mukanya yang tadinya tersenyum ramah menjadi datar. Bahkan perempuan cantik itu meremas keras roknya dari balik meja.

Draco menatap Hanna dengan panik, dirinya beberapa kali melepas pegangan perempuan manja di sampingnya, tapi sialnya perempuan itu bagaikan ulat, sedetik kemudian dia akan merangkul manja Draco lagi.

"Hanna, aku sudah tidak berhubungan badan dengan dia. Sungguh. Kau bisa mengeceknya sendiri. Aku-- Argh lepas kau bitch!"

Hanna teesenyum sinis, dirinya menatap tajam ke dua sosok itu. " Sejak kapan?"

"Aku hamil sejak 2 bulan lalu kau idiot. Asal kau tau Draco sudah sering tidur bersamaku. Bahkan calon ibu mertuaku Narcissa Malfoy memergoki kami beberapa kali. Ha.Ha. Kau hanya egois, tidak pernah memberi apa yang Draco butuhkan! Lihatlah sekarang~ aku yang akan menjadi nyonya MALFOY.. Hahaha.. Kau akan sendirian...Ugh" Hanna mencengkram erat rahang gadis centil itu, dia menatap penuh amarah. Cengkraman itu sangat kuat dan tidak ada yang berani menghalau Hanna. Dia sangat marah.

"Aku hanya bertanya, sejak kapan. Kau terlalu bermulut kosong."Hanna melepas cengkraman rahang gadis itu dengan sedikit melempar kuat wajahnya. Narcissa malah tersenyum melihat sikap Hanna yang begitu.

"Master dan Madam Malfoy. Setahuku nama Mr Malfoy dan Miss Digory sudah masuk ke kementrian. Bagaimana keputusanya? Apakah akan tetap, atau anda berganti pasangan? Ingatlah Barbara Morgan juga seorang Slytherin dari tahun ke 5, jika mereka menikah otomatis Draco Malfoy akan ditendang dari dunia sihir. Peraturan nya untuk semua anak tahun ke 7 dan harus berbeda asrama, jika aku ingatkan. " Dumbledore memandang khawatir ke hadapan Malfoy senior di depanya, dirinya tidak ingin kehilangan murid hebatnya di Hogwarts itu.

Lucius memandang dengan mata prihatin. Dia juga tidak menyangkan akan seperti ini dan dia sangat malu pada Hanna.

Bahkan seorang berhati dingin seperti Lucius memberikan saputangan ukiran emasnya kepada Hanna,takut kalau gadis itu akan menangis. "Hanna, bagaimana? Apa kau mau membatalkannya? I'm so sorry girl."

Narcissa sangat kecewa, padahal dia sudah sangat cocok dengan Hanna yang baik. Bukan. Bukan karena Hanna kaya. Tapi Draco mencintai Hanna. Dan Hanna mengenal Draco dari awal juga bukan karena hartanya, tidak seperti kebanyakan gadis, dia mengenal anaknya sebagaimana anaknya. "Hanna, I'm really sorry putriku."

Narcissa sedikit mendesis melihat perempuan di sebelah Hanna yang malah asik bergelayut manja pada putranya, tidak merasa salah sedikitpun.

Hanna menerima saputangan Lucius, dia menaruh di kantong roknya. Hanna mendecih menatap Malfoy dan perempuan keriting hitam di sebelahnya yang duduk 1 bangku dengannya saat ini.

Hanna mengeluarkan kalimat balasanya dengan tenang, "Aku sudah bilang Madam Malfoy, Master Malfoy. Di vow tertulis bahwa Draco Malfoy bebas punya wanita simpanan siapa saja, aku tidak perduli. Coba baca ulang unbreakable vow kita."

Hanna berdiri, dirinya tersenyum manis menatap perempuan centil bernama Barbara itu, "Tapi sayang sekali Miss, Draco Malfoy tidak bisa menikahi orang lain selain aku. Jadi kau hanya w.a.n.i.t.a s.i.m.p.a.nan~" Hanna sedikit membelai pipi gadis itu, bahkan perempuan berambut hitam seperti dirinya itu sangat ketakutan melihat Hanna dengan kalimat seduktifnya.

"Of course, jika Para Malfoy Senior di depanku tidak ingin membatalkan pertunangan kami tentu saja. Akan banyak, kerugian untuk diri kalian sendiri. Terutama Putra anda yang berambut pirang albino ini akan di depak dari dunia sihir, karena mereka berdua kan sama-sama Slytherin."

Hanna duduk kembali, tapi dia mengambil bangku baru dan lebih memilih duduk di samping Headmasternya."Kau tau kan, jika pertunangan kita batal karena kesalahan pihak lelaki, itu berarti aku akan bebas dari hukum peraturan pernikahan beda asrama ini. Karena aku korbanya. Akulah yang untung~" Hanna menyeringai menyeramkan. Kedua Malfoy senior terlihat berfikir keras.

"Aku tidak ingin pertunangan kita batal Hanna. Just. Don't!"

"Aku tidak bicara padamu." Hanna tersenyum manis, menampilkan gigi gigi putihnya yang berkilauan. Yang pasti itu bukanlah senyum tulus dari Hanna.

"Aah.. itu.." Narcissa memang tidak ingin membatalkan pertunangannya, tapi saat ini otaknya sangat buntu. Dia terlalu merasa bersalah.

"Dan juga berapa tadi usia kandunganmu Miss?" Hanna melipatkan kakinya santai, bahkan seorang Dumbledore saja tidak bergeming disampingnya.

"2 bulan bodoh. Kau kan tidak tuli idiot!" Perempuan itu mendecih, tanganya masih terkalung di lengan Draco.

Hanna terkekeh geli, "Hahahaha...Hahahaha... Hahah...Hahaha bodoh.Ups sorry. Begini sayang, Draco sudah 4 bulan ini tidak berhubungan sex denganmu kan? Aku tahu semua pacar Draco yang tersisa, dan tidak ada namamu. Artinya kau itu sudah lama putus dengan Draco." Gadis itu memucat, lingkaran tanganya ke Draco juga mengendur. Dia tidak tahu, Hanna bisa dengan detil mempunyai info tentang pacar-pacar Draco. Yang bahkan Draco saja tidak ingat.

Hanna menyeringai, dirinya menepuk nepuk roknya sebelum terbangun dari duduknya lagi. "Aku tahu semua infonya, karena mereka aku karantina miss. Aku tidak ingin berpotensi memiliki penyakit kelamin yang dibawa oleh tunanganku akibat berpacaran dengan sembarang orang." Barbara Morgan merasa lehernya tercekat, bahkan kalimat kecil saja tidak mampu keluar.

"Aku tahu Draco Malfoy sangat brengsek, tapi dia bukan tipe pembohong." Hanna berjalan ke hadapan perempuan bernama Barbara Morgan itu, dia sedikit menunduk karena posisi gadis itu yang sedang duduk bersama Draco. "Jadi itu bukan anak Draco Miss, akuilah."

Narcissa merasa senang, bahkan kalau tidak ada orang mungkin wanita itu sudah berjingkrak memeluk Hanna, tapi tidak bisa, dia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil ditutupi dengan tanganya. Bahkan Draco Malfoy tidak menutupi seringainya yang lebar, dia tidak menyangka ada sisi Hanna yang seperti ini dibalik Hanna yang kekanakan.

"Baiklah sepertinya sudah selesai. Aku permisi. Don't worry Malfoy senior, aku tidak akan membatalkan pertunanganya. Aku masih akan menyelamatkan anakmu. Tapi aku akan punya beberapa imbalan untuk balas jasa dari kalian. " Hanna menghadap ke kedua Malfoy senior dan Dumbledore, memberi hormat dengan sedikit membungkukan badanya. Lucius dan Narcissa mengangguk, meng iyakan omongan Hanna dan akan menuruti permintaan Hanna apapun demi anak mereka.

Sebelum gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu meningalkan ruangan, dia berbalik lagi menghadap Barbara Morgan. Dirinya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulutnya, 'Cuhh' Hanna meludahinya tepat di depan muka gadis hitam keriting itu. "Hari ini kau melemparkan kotoran padaku. Kau tidak boleh keberatan miss jika aku meludahimu satu atau dua kali saja."

Hanna melambaikan tanganya, say goodbye ke perempuan yang tadi dia ludahi sambil menahan marah, dirinya pergi meninggalkan ruang Dumbledore dengan ekspresi datar.

Draco sedikit khawatir saat gadisnya berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, ingin rasanya dia menarik Hanna dan memeluknya erat. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Dirinya harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan kotor dimasalalunya dengan perempuan di sampingnya ini terlebih dahulu.

Saat berbalik dan menyusuri lorong, tanpa diketahui siapapun Hanna menahan tangisnya. Entah kenapa dirinya bisa se sakit hati ini padahal dia tidak punya perasaan apapun pada ferret albino tunanganya itu. "Kenapa sih aku mengecat rambutku jadi hitam! I hate black."

Narcissa tertawa sinis, "Baik sudah cukup. Pertunangan Draco dan Hanna tidak di batalkan. Miss, jika benar itu anak Draco, kau hanya akan menjadi simpananya. Karena kami sudah lebih dulu memberi vow pada miss Hanna. Dan dia adalah satu satunya calon istri di keluarga Malfoy. Tidak bisa digantikan."

Gadis itu merasa kalah, dia memandang marah ke arah Draco lalu berlarian sambil menangis.

Narcissa menyeringai seram, dirinya membisikan sesuatu ke peri rumahnya yang dia bawa untuk mendampinginya, "Gugurkan. Bagaimanapun caranya."

Peri rumah itu hanya mengangguk disertai cengiran menyeramkan Narcissa. Well, apapun yang menghalangi kebahagiaan putranya harus ia singkirkan.

Lucius mengangkat tongkatnya memberikan mantra pengikat kepada putranya, dia sangat marah pada putranya"Ikut aku pulang sekarang. Draco." Kalimat itu penuh penekanan, Draco cuma bisa mengangguk pasrah. Dia tau dia akan habis dicambuk semalaman malam ini.

.

.

Hanna berlarian ke asrama Slytherin, dia sudah mengetahui kabar dari Willheim bahwa kakak sepupunya disana. Dia sudah bingung harus kemana. Sedangkan jika dia berbicara pada Ginny,urusanya akan sangat panjang. Malfoy adalah mantan pelahap maut dan juga adalah mantan musuh mereka. Hanna yakin,Weasly bersaudara akan berkelahi dan saling melempar mantra pada Malfoy.

Gadis itu langsung berhambur memeluk Pansy, Loh ?

Dia tidak memeluk kakak sepupunya, entah mengapa biasanya sesama wanita lebih mengerti insting satu sama lain. Willheim mengerutkan kening, Pria 22 tahun itu sedikit menahan amarahnya. Pasti sesuatu terjadi dengan adik sepupunya. Dia sangat tahu, Hanna bukanlah tipe gadis cengeng yang menangis karena sesuatu hal yang kecil. Ini pasti ada hubunganya dengan Malfoy, tunangan Hanna.

"Apa yang Malfoy perbuat Hanna? Please tell me. Akan ku hancurkan mulut besarnya itu!" Willheim ditepuk sekali oleh pacar kesayanganya, Pansy menyuruh Willheim diam agar Hanna bisa bercerita.

"Hey Hun, Ada apa adik kecil?" Pansy berbicara santai, malah seolah Hanna bukan sedang menangis di hadapanya.

Hanna memandang wajah Pansy sebentar dengan mata penuh air mata. Dia kembali memeluk Pansy, kaliini lebih keras. Pansy tersenyum, dirinya menepuk nepuk pundak Hanna yang dengan erat memeluknya. "Cih.. Pundakku bisa remuk bodoh."

Hanna malah semakin sesak, dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Bahkan ada beberapa ingus yang sudah keluar ditengah tangisnya. Tanpa bersuara, Pansy hanya menepuk nepuk bahu gadis itu. Dia tahu, Hanna bukanlah orang yang akan bercerita disaat dia menangis seperti ini. "Menangislah sepuasnya Hanna, menangislah.. Dan kau akan membaik"

~~

**Slytherin 17.00**

Willheim berjalan mondar mandir tak tentu arah, memang dia berpikiran sama dengan Hanna. Jika Potter Cs tahu hal ini, yang mana Hanna sudah dianggap anak sendiri oleh Molly, sangat tidak terbayang situasi akan seperti apa. Bahkan tanpa Voldy si hidung pesek, mereka sudah bisa berperang hebat.

Blaise mengambil air hangat beberapa mangkuk. Mengompres Hanna secara terus menerus. Dengan cekatan mengganti perasan air, jika kain di jidat gadis itu sudah mulai dingin. Hanna langsung pingsan setelah menangis barusan, membuat seisi ruang Slytherin panik.

Theo mempersiapkan makanan. Sekarang ini dia memasak bubur dengan resep andalanya. Berharap itu akan membuat gadis ini membaik.

Pansy hanya bisa terdiam, walaupun dia marah dan menyeret Malfoy di Manor itu semua percuma. Dia hanya bisa menyimpan amarahnya saat ini ditengah wajah diamnya itu, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk meledakan kepala Draco. Tanganya bahkan melukai jari tanganya sendiri dengan meremas kuat ruas kuku jari miliknya.

"Taruh Hanna di ranjangku. Daphne akan berada disana untuk menjaganya. Setelah kejadian ini, jangan beri tahu Draco dimana Hanna. Dia pasti mengira Hanna di Gryffindor." Willheim masih mengelus tubuh kurus adik sepupunya. Dia hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan pacarnya barusan.

Blaise masih sibuk mengompres Hanna,"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke Hospital Wings? Aku takut keadaan Hanna memburuk mate." Blaise juga bingung dan panik saat calon Miss Malfoy tadi tiba-tiba ambruk.

Willheim menggeleng, dia berpindah posisi menjadi duduk di sebelah Pansy, "Dalam sekejap para Malfoy akan tahu dan situasinya jadi runyam. Aku sudah mendapat info dari Hagrid, Hanna tidak membatalkan pertunanganya. Aku heran apa yang dia harapkan dari bocah pirang itu."

Pansy terdiam, dia sangat tahu posisi Hanna seperti apa. "Dear, Hanna itu mencintai Draco. Mana mungkin dia meninggalkanya?"

"Tidak mungkin Panslove. Aku tahu Hanna. Dia adalah orang yang mengandalkan otak diatas segalanya. Mana mungkin dia mencintai playboy murahan itu!"

Pansy tersenyum, dia menempatkan selimut tebal miliknya di atas tubuh Hanna. Melanjutkan perkataanya lagi,"Kau kan tahu Hanna belum pernah benar jatuh cinta dengan seseorang Love. Bagaimana kau tahu Hanna mencintai Draco atau tidak?" Ya. Pansy sedikit kasihan dengan Hanna, tapi dia juga yakin Hanna mencintai Draco. Kalau tidak? mengapa Hanna 2 jam lalu menangis meraung memeluk Pansy.

"Ehem.. Kenapa kita tidak biarkan Hanna yang menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri dengan Draco. Paling tidak sampai kondisi Hanna stabil. Kau tahu kan, Draco selalu bermain rapih. Aku bahkan tidak yakin wanita itu pacar Draco. Apalagi meminta pertanggung jawaban atas anak?" Theodore membawa nampan putih berisi bubur tuna didalamnya. Khusus untuk Hanna yang kelihatan sangat kurang tenaga dan kelelahan.

Harry Potter memasuki ruangan Slytherin dengan tergesa, menjaga agar tidak ada yang mengikutinya walaupun pacarnya sendiri. Dia memasuki ruangan tempat dimana Hanna dirawat, dirinya sangat kaget. Muka Hanna yang berubah menjadi sangat pucat dan lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Bahkan rambut panjang tebalnya yang hitam legam, berubah menjadi kuning keemasan. Pertanda sihir yang Hanna gunakan ke tubuhnya lenyap.

"Oh.. Crap. Hanna is that you?" Potter memandang sudah banyak yang berkumpul, dia melanjutkan kata-nya "Situasi di Gryffindor keos. Draco Malfoy sudah pulang. Dia mencari Hanna dan bahkan mengambil semua barang Hanna yang tersisa di asrama."

"Yang lain tahu?" Willheim menatap khawatir.

Potter menggeleng, dia justru sekarang sangat khawatir dengan Hanna. Tidak terlalu perduli kekacauan yang Malfoy perbuat "Semua aman. Tapi Malfoy sampai membentak Dumbledore. Dia jadi gila karena mencari Hanna."

Potter melihat Mraurders Map, dirinya langsung mengajak semua untuk bergegas keluar karena Malfoy menuju ke sana. Pansy setelah mengunci kamarnya dengan mantra, ikut berkumpul di ruang rekreasi. Mencoba se natural mungkin menyembunyikan Hanna dengan tenang.

Draco Malfoy berjalan gontai dengan frustasi. Dia membawa koper Hanna dan semua barang milik Hanna. Bahkan ponsel Hanna masih berada di asrama Gryffindor saat tadi Malfoy mengobrak abrik kamar perempuan yang ia cintai itu.

Dia ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Dia tidak ingin Hanna marah. Dan jauh di lubuk hati Draco Malfoy sangat khawatir dengan tunangannya itu. Bahkan bekas cambuk dari Lucius di kedua tanganya masih memerah mengeluarkan lecet segar. Dia tidak perduli. Malfoy hanya ingin meminta maaf dan bertemu pujaan hatinya segera.

"Masih punya muka eh ? Malfoy." Pansy menyambut kedatangan malfoy dengan sinis. Dia memang ingin mencabik habis daging Draco. Tapi melihat bekas cambukan di tanganya membuat dia sedikit tersenyum sinis. Dia sangat berterima kasih dengan Lucius.

"Hanna. Where is She?"

"Mate, Hanna sudah kembali ke Muggle Korea. I've told you."

"KAU BOHONG POTTER. KALIAN ...KALIAN BOHONG! KEMANA HANAA!" Draco yakin, Hanna bukan orang yang ceroboh meninggalkan barang sembarangan. Draco tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air mata disela matanya yang memerah. Oh god, sekarang sang playboy Malfoy juga bisa menangis.

"Dia belum mati. Tidak usah menangis. Bahkan kau yang membuat dia kecewa. Entah dia pergi kemana sekarang." Willheim duduk di sofa ruang rekreasi, dirinya dengan santai memeluk Pansy. Padahal hatinya sudah sangat geram. Tapi Willheim tahu, dia harus menahan emosinya.

Draco Malfoy, dengan segudang kesombonganya tanpa diduga berlutut di depan Willheim. Matanya masih memerah. Draco merasa aneh, tapi dia harus melakukan apapun demi bertemu Hanna.

"Aku bahkan akan mencium kakimu. Please brother.. Please." Draco memegang lutut Willheim. Bersimpuh tak berdaya.

Bahkan anak tahun ke 3 dan 4 yang masih berlalu lalang di depan ruang rekreasi sangat terkejut melihat kelakuan Malfoy yang bersujud dan bersimpuh.

Pansy menepuk bahu Malfoy. Dia tersenyum kecil ke arah sahabat baiknya itu. "Duduklah dulu Malfoy. Kami akan memberi tahumu."

Malfoy mengangguk dengan cepat. Dia tersenyum senang. Sedikit menyeka air matanya yang masih jatuh menggenang di pipi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Dingin. Pansy yang sudah sangat marah meluapkan dengan tatapan gelapnya.

"Aku tau, kalian tidak percaya padaku. Dia memang mantanku. Entah yang keberapa. Tapi aku sudah lama tidak berhubungan dengan dia. Bahkan.. Ah.. Blaise.. Mate. Kau tau daftarnya kan?"

Blaise mengangguk, dia mengeluarkan buku kecil. "Ini data yang Hanna minta. Total sisa pacar Draco 9 orang. Dan semenjak dia resmi bertunangan dengan Hanna di hari itu, dia tidak pernah menambah listnya."

"Kau tahu kan, aku tidak mungkin bermain kotor. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan benihku di perempuan sembarangan!"

"Look, Malfoy. Apa kau serius dengan adikku?" Satu pertanyaan Willheim membuat dia terdiam.

Benar. Draco mencintai Hanna. Tapi apakah dia serius? Atau Draco hanya penasaran dengan wanita itu?

"Aku belum yakin Will.. I don't know. Tapi aku yakin aku menyayangi Hanna. Aku ingin menjaganya. Aku, aku cinta--"

"Draco Malfoy. Kau cinta pada Hanna atau hanya terobsesi? Apa buktinya kau mencintai Hanna? Pacarmu 9 MALFOY. DEMI MERLIN 9! " Pansy meninggikan katanya, sudah tidak kuat lagi menghadapi idiotnya pria pirang di hadapanya. "Dengar.. Tidak ada wanita. Se jalang apapun dia. Tidak akan ingin di 2 kan Malfoy. Apalagi di 9 kan. Kau punya otak tidak!"

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak melakukan hal salah. Aku bahkan mengikuti aturan vow yang Hanna buat, bahwa aku bisa mempunyai perempuan lain."

"Mate, kau hanya akan menyakiti hati Hanna jika terus begini. Kami mengerti sifatmu yang playboy dan paham. Kami tidak akan marah padamu. Tapi, jika kau masih ingin memiliki banyak wanita di hidupmu. Tolong tinggalkan Hanna." Potter menepuk bahu Draco. Dia berjalan menuju luar ruangan. Harry tau, dia tidak ingin mencampuri urusan pribadi Malfoy. Tapi Hanna sudah seperti adik bagi George, dan itu adalah saudara dari kekasihnya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terus berlarut.

Draco membulatkan matanya kaget. Jadi selama ini?

"No. No way." Dia bahkan menutup mulutnya yang sedikit menganga tidak percaya.

"Ya Malfoy. Dibalik Hanna yang seperti itu. Dia sangat sakit hati dan cemburu padamu. Selama ini." Hal itu lah yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa Hanna tiba tiba pingsan. Mungkin dirinya berakting tidak perduli, tetapi hatinya Hanna? Tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan Hanna hanya menangis barusan tanpa menceritakan apapun.

**Pukul 09.00 am , Di Kamar Pansy.**

"Ah.. Aku ingin ke toilet." Hanna memegang kepalanya, berapa lama dia terbaring? Mengapa sangat sepi.

"Mau pakai pispot Miss Digory?"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi peri rumah eh?" Hanna hanya bisa menengokan kepalanya ke bawah, menatap laki-laki pirang dengan baju ungu garis nya, sangat sibuk membawa nampan. Hanna bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat badanya untuk bersandar ke ranjang.

Pria itu tersenyum, dia mencium jidat Hanna sesaat setelah menaruh nampan di meja. "Makan?" Hanna menggeleng pelan, dirinya masih kehilangan tenaganya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki rambut gold yang cantik. Aku juga tidak tahu kau menggunakan sihir ke sebagian badanmu. Ada lagi yang harus ku tahu nona ?" Draco duduk di hadapan Hanna. Dia memegang erat tangan gadis itu. Bahkan Malfoy yang pandai, rela membolos semua kelasnya hariini. Demi merawat Hanna.

Hanna tersenyum lembut, "Mungkin tentang payudaraku yang kecil atau aku yang sangat pendek?"

"Jika itu rahasiamu yang lain, aku sudah tahu. Sweetheart." Draco memajukan kepalanya, menatap lembut Hanna.

Lidah Hanna kelu, dia merasakan debaran kuat di dadanya. Entah kenapa, Hanna merasa Draco memandangnya dengan penuh cinta. "Jangan menatapku seolah kau mencintaiku bodoh."

"Aku memang mencintaimu."

Hanna tersenyum, dirinya menepuk lemah tangan pria yang menggenggam kuat tangan kanan nya. "Jangan menggodaku." Suaranya masih terasa lirih dan lemah.

Draco menyeret tangan Hanna ke bibirnya. Mengecup tangan kecil perempuan yang masih terbaring didepanya.

"Hanna. Kau tahu kan aku tidak pernah berbohong. Aku tidak berpacaran dengan dia. Aku tidak pernah sejauh ini menanamkan benihku ke rahim siapapun. Aku tahu Hanna, kelakuan brengsek ku sangat sulit untuk di maafkan, tapi aku mencintaimu. Sungguh jatuh cinta padamu Hanna."

Perempuan itu mencoba memalingkan pandanganya, tapi wajahnya sudah di tahan oleh tangan Draco Malfoy yang besar dan hangat.

"Aku baru kaliini jatuh cinta dengan seseorang dan dari semua pacar yang ku punya, kau adalah segalanya Hanna. Bahkan aku tidak berani menyentuhmu tanpa seizinmu. Terserah kau percaya atau tidak. Tapi tolong percaya padaku, jangan buat pertunangan ini gagal. Dan.. Aku.. Mencintaimu. Aku ingin bertunangan secara betulan."

"Aku memang tidak percaya padamu. " Draco menundukan pandanganya, dia masih menggenggam kuat tangan Hanna walaupun sedikit kecewa dengan ucapan Hanna.

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi tunangan sungguhan denganmu, Malfoy.." Hanna tersenyum, dia memegang pelan kepala Malfoy yang tertunduk di atas kasurnya. "...Tapi, aku bisa mencoba menjadi pacarmu. Bagaimana?"

Malfoy tertawa, dia menyeringai senang. "Kau sudah siap aku kuasai eh?"

"Tidak dalam rangka itu idiot! Aku masih ingin berjalan di altar dalam virgin."

"Memang aku ingin berbicara apa Hanna? Kau ini sangat suka hal dewasa ya?" Malfoy makin mendekatkan wajahnya. Dia menyeringai dengan puas.

Hanna tertawa riang, entah kenapa di sela tawanya air matanya keluar. Membuat Malfoy terkejut. Pria pirang itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Mencium jidat gadis yang terbaring dikasur.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Malfoy mengelus wajah Hanna.

Hanna menggeleng, "Tidak ada."

Malfoy memegang tangan Hanna, "Jangan seperti ini lain kali, Kau kan bebas mematahkan lenganku kalau aku mulai menyebalkan. Kau bisa mengumpat padaku seharian. But, please don't sick."

"Ya..Ya.." Hanna memalingkan wajahnya. Terlalu malu sebenarnya untuk mengatakan hal yang dia rasakan kepada Malfoy.

"Ayolah. Jangan terlalu menyebalkan Hanna." Malfoy memajukan bibirnya, mengerinyit manja ke arah Hanna.

Hanna tertawa, dia menatap Malfoy lama."Aku hanya tidak terbiasa, menceritakan kesedihan pada orang orang, Draco."

Malfoy mengembangkan senyumnya, dia mengelus kepala Hanna. "Lalu?"

"Lalu aku biasanya hanya menangis seharian. Dan melupakan semuanya. Seperti itulah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa melihat kau akhir akhir ini 200 kali lebih menyebalkan."

"Karena aku tampan?"

"Tidak mungkin" Hanna mengerinyitkan keningnya. Malfoy masih dalam tawanya yang sangat lepas.

"Karena aku sixpack?" Draco mengangkat alisnya, dia bergerak untuk mulai membuka kaos ungunya yang sedikit kebesaran.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Dan stop! Aku tidak mau melihatnya.. Hiiyy.." Hanna menutup matanya refleks.

Draco yang sangat gemas, mengecup bibir mungil itu sekejap. "Sorry.. Sweetheart I can't control.."

"Sure, you can." Draco memerah mendengar ucapan Hanna, dirinya baru akan membuka baju sebelum perempuan cantik itu melemparkan bantal. "Just kissing idiot!"

"Yes mam." Malfoy terkekeh diikuti Hanna yang tertawa disela kondisinya yang masih lemah. Sedetik kemudian Malfoy menjadi serius, dia menggenggam tangan Hanna.

"My love, aku tidak bisa berjanji, bahwa hidup bersamaku akan bahagia. Nyatanya aku masih sangat brengsek, Malfoy yang suka berpesta dan berbuat onar. Sangat tidak cocok dengan Hanna sang queen of perfectionist."

"Memang." Hanna memotong perkataan Malfoy. Tapi bahkan sang Malfoy muda hanya mendecih dan tertawa.

"Aku hanya yakin aku mencintaimu Hanna. Sangat mencintaimu entah sejak kapan. Kau adalah wanita yang selalu sabar menghadapi sifatku yang egois, sifatku yang mempunyai banyak wanita, sifatku yang sombong. Kau bahkan sangat match dalam hal berkelahi denganku."

"Aku juga tahu, sejak awal kau selalu memandangku. Dan itu jujur membuatku tidak nyaman. Kau tahu kan reaksiku dengan laki laki berlebihan." Hanna mengangkat tanganya, mengisyaratkan Malfoy untuk membantunya duduk. "Aku juga tidak yakin dengan perasaanku. Tapi sejauh ini kau adalah laki laki yang bisa membuatku nyaman. Aku tidak seperti wanita pada umumnya yang senang diperlakukan lembut. Aku, kau tau kan? Dengan berbagai umpatan dan kelakuan menyebalkan yang jauh dari kata feminin."

"Ya. Aku sangat tahu mengingat kau yang mematahkan tanganku."

"Tapi ditempat kau berdiri selalu saja ada banyak wanita. Hal itu yang membuatku sangat ragu. Mereka sangat anggun, manja, perhatian. Sedangkan sosokku tidak sempurna seperti mereka. Aku jauh dari bisa memuaskanmu. Bahkan aku belum pernah melakukan..."

"Lalu kenapa kalau kau belum pernah melakukan sex? Aku bahagia melihat Hanna yang childish, Hanna yang arogan, Hanna yang meludahi wajah Barbara Morgan." Hanna menepuk kasar bahu Pria pirang itu, dirinya masih dengan wajah gembira. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Baiklah. Aku menerima cintamu." Malfoy langsung memeluk Hanna, dirinya sangat bahagia mendengar pernyataan Hanna. Mungkin Hanna belum sepenuhnya menyerahkan hatinya untuk Malfoy dan begitupun Malfoy yang belum sepenuhnya yakin, tapi paling tidak Draco Malfoy berhasil membuka sedikit celah dan memasuki hubungan yang lebih dalam.

"Sekarang makan bubur tuna ini, aku sudah memanaskanya 2 kali saat kau tidur Hanna."

"Aku bukan tidak mau makan Malfoy. Sialan! Siapa sih yang menyuruh Nott memasak bubur tuna untukku!"

Draco tertawa puas, "Hahaha.. Kau tidak suka tuna?" Hanna menggeleng, dirinya bahkan menunjukan ekspresi mual. "Kau mau aku membiarkanmu makan kentang di Muggle burger waktu itu?"

"Kau akan membelikanya?" Hanna tersenyum sumeringah, dirinya bahkan tersenyum lebar sampai dimple imutnya terlihat disela tulang pipinya.

"Tidak. Aku akan menyuruh peri rumah untuk memasakan bubur lain untukmu. Sekarang kau pacarku. Jangan kira kau akan bebas merusak hidupmu sendiri!" Hanna mendecih melipat tanganya ,"Kau harus menambah bobot tubuhmu, siapa sangka queen Gryffindor kurus seperti ini. Setidaknya 6-10 kilo. " Hanna mengangguk, yah memang karena bobotnya ini membuatnya sering sakit.

"Dasar pria pirang ungu idiot."

"Astaga Hanna Alexander Digory! Aku melakukan ini untukmu kau tau! Baju ungu ini milik Weasly. Aku sudah merendahkan harga diriku untuk meminjamnya karena kau sangat tidak suka aku memakai warna hitam. Cih sialan."

"Ah baiklah, kau pria unguku yang manis."

"Sini cium aku."

"Dalam mimpimu idiot!"

Hanna dan Malfoy tertawa bersamaan. Sekarang semoga mereka bisa menjalani hari yang indah sebagai pasangan kekasih.

**Tbc**


	11. Chapter 11 : First Day

Chapter 11 : First Day

**Disclaimer : All Harry Potter Characters Belongs to JK Rowling, Dan Beberapa Karakter Buatan Sesuai Imajinasi Penulis.**

**Pemeran utama:**

**Draco Malfoy Dengan segala ke-Malfoy an nya yang kalian ketahui.**

Hanna Alexander Digory Karakter buatan Author. Wanita bertinggi 150 cm berambut hitam gelombang se-bokong(rambut asinya Blonde). Mempunyai lesung pipi. Karakter riang, cerewet, ramah namun suka menghamburkan uang. Sikapnya dapat berubah menjadi tempramental jika terbawa emosi dan pandai berkelahi. Sangat suka pink sampai sakit mata.

**Warning : Karakter OOC , Mantra buatan penulis, dll**

(Time line: 1 Tahun setelah perang melawan Voldemort usai, Voldemort mati dan Dumbledore masih hidup)

"Aku akan menjemputmu di kelas Mc Gonagal ok? Jam 11" Hanna hanya mengangguk santai, dia tidak terlalu excited untuk bertemu Draco Malfoy. Yah well, setiap hari juga mereka bertemu.

Hanna memandangi orang di lorong penjuru Hogwarts. Betul. Hal ini sangat memalukan. Berpegangan tangan dengan Malfoy yang adalah playboy Hogwarts pasti sangat mencuri perhatian.

Bahkan Malfoy dengan manjanya ingin berganti jubah. Hal ini sangat ke kanakan, mengingat jubah Hanna Gryffindor sedangkan Malfoy Slytherin. Tapi Malfoy tidak perduli, dia bilang bertukar jubah membuat Draco selalu merasa berada di sisi Hanna. Sangat tidak Malfoy sekali.

"Ayolah Malfoy, ini sudah hampir sampai kelas. Jadi bisa lepaskan tanganku?" Gadis yang sementara menutupi rambutnya didalam topi kupluknya itu menatap kesal. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya malah tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak sebelum kau menciumku."

"I can't.Kau terlalu tinggi Mr. Malfoy." Hanna menatap kiri kanan nya dengan cemas. Bahkan Gryffindor lain melihat mereka berdua dengan seksama. Ron, Hermione, dan Ginny sudah senyum senyum di dalam kelas. Memperhatikan pasangan baru yang malah asyik berpegangan, padahal kelas sebentar lagi dimulai.

"Aku sudah merendahkan tubuhku. Posisi ini sudah pas untuk kau menciumku disini. atau disini." Malfoy menunjuk bibir dan pipinya secara bergantian, membuat Hanna sangat malu di goda didepan publik seperti ini.

"Aku tidak bisa menciumu di keramaian Malfoy. Please." Hanna tersenyum membujuk Malfoy.

Potter menepuk pundak Draco, "Ayo mate, sudah hampir mulai." Dirinya yang sekarang merupakan Slytherin juga, sudah ikut andil dalam menyukseskan team asrama barunya itu.

Draco terpaksa menurut karena sudah ditarik oleh teman asramanya, dia hampir seperti berteriak dari kejauhan. "Sweetheart, jika aku tidak menjemputmu. Temui aku di lapangan quidditch!!ILOVEYOU"

Hanna menutup mukanya malu, seseorang tiba tiba datang menepuk pundaknya. George, menirukan mimik muka Malfoy. "Oh honey tunggu aku I Love You.. muach..."

"Gee! Tidak lucu!"

George memasuki kelas, diikuti Hanna yang duduk di sebelahnya dan Fred yang duduk di samping kirinya.

"Harimu dimulai dengan penuh cinta eh? Hanna." Fred tertawa puas. Hanna dengan jahil melempar gumpalan kertas ke arah Fred, membuat empunya meringis berkali-kali.

"Sepertinya berpacaran dengan Malfoy adalah hal yang harus ku sesali seumur hidup." Hanna menghela nafas pasrah, dia tidak tahu sifat Malfoy yang dulu merepotkan. Sekarang berubah 500 kali lebih merepotkan lagi.

Ginny tersenyum, ia akhirnya tenang temannya sangat dicintai. "Malfoy sangat mencintai dirimu Honey, dia mungkin brengsek yang baik?" Perempuan berambut merah yang duduk di depanya itu ikut menyaut, diikuti anggukan Ron dan Hermione.

"Kemarin malam, Malfoy sudah seperti kerasukan dementor. Bahkan dia menarik kerah Profesor Dumbledore.. Hahaha.. crazy."

Hermione ikut tertawa geli, "Benar. Kau tau Hanna. Dia bahkan menangis seperti bayi di asrama Gryffindor. Oh come on." Hermione terbayang saat Malfoy mendobrak kamarnya, dia mengobrak abrik barang Hanna lalu duduk di pojok kamar. Meringkuk mengeluarkan air mata. Ekspresi Malfoy sangat idiot waktu itu.

"Shit. Aku sudah tidak punya muka untuk kembali ke asramaku sendiri" Hanna menutup wajahnya frustasi. Kaliini dirinya benar sangat marah.

.

.

Hanna merasa sangat bersyukur, Malfoy tadi siang tidak jadi menjemputnya. Paling tidak dia bisa menikmati waktu me-time nya sendirian. Bersantai melalui lorong Hogwarts, mengerjakan tugas, lalu berjalan ke ollivanders pada sore hari untuk mengambil tongkatnya yang sudah di reparasi. Hanna tersenyum memikirkanya, hari ini dirinya akan tenang tanpa gangguan Malfoy. Dirinya bahkan harus belajar untuk pelajaran Mugglenya yang mengadakan ujian nasional seminggu lagi. Kepalanya seperti mau pecah.

Hanna menggaruk kepalanya frustasi, well mengerjakan tugas sendirian di perpus sangatlah tenang. Tetapi jika kondisi seperti ini, tidak ada orang yang bisa ia tanya. Memang benar Hanna adalah Ketua Kesiswaan di dunia Muggle, dirinya bahkan dipuja sebagai ratu sekolah disana karena nilai nya selalu sempurna. Tapi disini? bahkan dia harus mempelajari hal yang orang lain sudah kuasai selama 6 tahun. Apalagi ujian NEWT dan melawan bogart. Sudah tidak terpikir akan sesulit apa hidupnya.

"Astaga, aku ingin muntah belajar rune kuno. Sial." Hanna menaruh kepalanya diatas meja. Dia melihat perkamen disebelahnya. Bahkan dia belum menulis apapun untuk tugas eksperimen membuat ramuan baru dari Snape.

Hanna menghela nafas berat beberapa kali, entah karena terlalu lelah atau sesuatu akhirnya perempuan cantik itu tertidur dengan kepala diatas meja perpustakaan. Bahkan kupluk di kepalanya sedikit merosot, menampilkan rambut gold pirang yang ia tutupi dari tadi pagi.

Di lain tempat, Draco Malfoy mencari dengan panik. Seingatnya, dia menyuruh kekasihnya menyusul di lapangan jika ia tidak menjemputnya. 4 jam dari waktu pulang Hanna, dia tidak kunjung muncul ke lapangan quidditch. Bahkan perempuan berlesung pipi itu melewatkan jam makan siangnya.

Draco sedikit memamerkan senyumnya saat melihat gadis berambut panjang pirang tertidur dengan muka diatas meja. Dirinya dengan cepat, menyulap beberapa buku menjadi lunak seperti bantal dan menyenderkan kepala Hanna ke sana.

Draco mengambil perkamen rune kuno Hanna yang baru berisi beberapa baris kalimat. Draco menyeringai, untung dirinya pintar. Draco menulis beberapa kalimat lanjutan pada perkamen Hanna. Dia tau, pacarnya yang pemarah itu pasti akan kesal jika ia melakukan sesuatu dengan tugasnya. Tapi ia juga tahu, Hanna menanggung banyak beban. Terutama dengan kehidupan muggle nya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, oh entahlah. Draco bahkan tidak menghitung berapa lama lelaki itu memandangi wajah cantik Hanna yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Uhuk..Uhuk.. Mmmhhh.. Aaaaahhh~" Perempuan itu terbangun karena terbatuk, dirinya menggeliat mencoba membalikan kesadaranya. Shit. Bahkan dia lupa sudah berjanji bertemu Malfoy. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, menatap seseorang disebrangnya yang sedang fokus menulis perkamen.

"Kalau kau berniat menggodaku, aku akan dengan senang hati menyambutnya miss." Draco menyeringai menatap Hanna yang telah terbangun sepenuhnya.

Hanna mendecih, kadar menyebalkan Malfoy memang selalu sama. "Aku.Tidak.Akan.Menciumu.Diperpustakaan.Malfoy!" Draco hanya tertawa meledek melihat Hanna menekan setiap kata-katanya.

"Come on Hanna, aku bukan meminta ciuman. Otakmu itu selalu ya berfikir hal kotor tentangku?" Malfoy memangku wajahnya dengan dua tangan, tersenyum manis.

"Fuck off Malfoy! Ah, mana perkamen rune sialan itu." Hanna mencari di tumpukan buku atas meja, dia hanya menemukan satu perkamen kosong untuk tugas snape.

"Ini My love, semua sudah aku tulis. Don't worry."

Hanna mengambil perkamenya, dia mengangguk. Dirinya sangat takjub Malfoy bahkan bisa menirukan sedikit gaya tulisanya. "Thanks Malfoy. Tapi lain kali biarkan aku mengerjakanya sendiri! Aku tidak ingin memanfaatkanmu!"

Benar dugaan Draco, Hanna akan kesal karena tugasnya dibantu. Dirinya mengacak asal rambut perempuan pirang panjang itu. "Aku tidak merasa diandalkan Hun. Lagi pula kau pacarku. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan pacarku kelelahan."

"Ya..Ya.. Baiklah." Hanna menyiapkan perkamen kosongnya, bersiap untuk mengerjakan tugas Snape. Membuat ramuan baru. Dia melirik ke arah Malfoy yang masih asik memandangi dirinya. Dirinya sangat risih. "Kau tidak berencana pergi atau semacamnya? "

Malfoy hanya menggeleng, dia menepuk kepala Hanna sejenak. "Tidak. Aku masih ingin memandangi pacarku."

Hanna memulai menulis perkamenya. Astaga ramuan baru apa yang mau dia tulis. Hanna tau, Draco adalah anak emas Snape. Bahkan dia sangat ahli dalam urusan ramuan. Tapi dia sangat gengsi untuk meminta padanya. Pasti Malfoy lagi-lagi akan mengejeknya.

"Ah.. Sialan aku buntu." Hanna menaruh kepalanya di atas meja, masih mencoba berfikir.

"Kau mau aku yang menulisnya lagi?" Hanna memelototkan matanya kesal. "Tidak...tidak...Maksudku, aku akan mengajarimu. Kau mau?"

Hanna mengangguk pelan, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Draco melihat pacarnya yang malu malu meminta sesuatu sangat gemas. Pasalnya, seluruh wanita yang ia kencani malah meminta sesuatu darinya. Bahkan mengerjakan tugas bersama. Tapi lain dengan Hanna, dirinya bahkan marah saat Malfoy mengerjakan tugasnya. Sungguh perempuan yang berbeda.

"Kau mau membuat ramuan apa? Atau kau mau membuat ramuan baru perona bibir?"

"Seperti apa?"

Draco kelihatan mulai serius, dia sangat suka perempuan yang pintar. "Biasanya ramuan ini hanya bertahan 7-8jam. Warna bibir yang dioles akan berubah sesuai dengan yang pembuatnya ciptakan. Seperti lipstikmu yang orange itu."

Draco menyentuh jahil bibir Hanna, yang langsung ditepis oleh punyanya.

"Ah.. Aku ingin membuat warnanya bisa berubah ubah dan bertahan lebih dari 12 jam. Mungkin aku bisa pakai telur naga dan mutiara siren menangis?"

Draco mengangguk, dirinya tersenyum mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. "Ya, kau bisa pakai itu untuk ketahanan ramuan dan warna yang berubah ubah. hanya tinggal ganti ramuan pewarna dan pengawetnya saja. Untuk lebih dari 7 jam, kau bisa menggunakan double bahan pada ramuanmu."

Hanna menuliskan dengan senang disana. Dia menulis kata per-kata mengenai pewarna bibir baru yang akan ia buat. Sama seperti di muggle, dia sangat tertarik dengan hal dibidang make up. Tanpa terasa sesuatu menetes dari hidung Hanna. Yups. dia terlalu capek. Darah segar keluar dari hidungnya.

"Oh crap sweety. Hidungmu" Malfoy dengan sigap berdiri lalu menutup hidung Hanna dengan sapu tangan kesayanganya. Bahkan saputangan dengan ukuran Malfoy ini sudah ada di Hanna 2 buah. Dari Lucius dan Draco Malfoy saat terdahulu.

"Kau terlalu lelah Honey. Ayo kita kembali ke asrama." Draco membereskan perkamen Hanna dengan sihir. Dirinya membuat mantra pengecil agar bisa muat dimasukan ke tasnya. Bahkan Draco sudah dengan sigap menggendong Hanna memakai bridal style.

"Malfoy, aku belum selesai. Turunkan aku idiot!" Hanna menepuk kasar bahu Malfoy.

Wajahnya mengeras. Dia hanya menatap lurus diam. "Kau bahkan melewatkan makan siangmu sayang. Bagaimana kalau kau mati! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengerjakan perkamen sendirian lagi sekarang. Fuck off dengan tugasmu! Aku akan mengurusnya."

"Aku harus ke ollivanders mengambil tongkatku! Cih.. begitu saja sudah marah-marah."

"Begitu saja katamu?!! Shit.. Dasar brengsek!" Draco menahan pukulanya. Demi merlin! Dia hanya khawatir setengah mati. Tapi kekasihnya malah terlihat santai?

"Apa? Kau mau memukulku? Ayo Cepat!"

Draco menghela nafas, mencoba mengontrol emosinya. Ia merasa terlalu kasar tadi. Dirinya mengecup sebentar bibir mungil gadis yang berada di gendonganya. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu nanti. Sekarang kau berbaring dan istirahat dulu di sini."

Malfoy menempatkan Hanna di sofa besar diruang rekreasi Slytherin. Tempat Malfoy dan sahabatnya biasa duduk.

"Aku ingin ke Gryffindor. Terlalu tidak bisa bernafas aku didekatmu Malfoy." Draco duduk di atas Hanna yang sedang tertidur. Kepala Hanna dibaringkan diatas pahanya.

"Kenapa sih kau itu sangat menyebalkan Hanna!" Oke, Malfoy habis kesabaran. Dirinya mulai merengek seperti anak kecil. "Kau tau kan aku menyuruhmu untuk menyusul ke lapangan qudditch tadi jam 11 agar kita bisa makan siang bersama! Ya. Mungkin kau sibuk bermain di danau hitam atau menghabiskan waktu nyamanmu sendiri. Tapi tolong setidaknya kabari aku Hanna! Kau tidak tahu aku mencarimu seperti orang gila barusan! Please.. aku.. Aku hanya khawatir!" Malfoy mengerenyitkan jidatnya. Bibirnya pun sedikit tertarik kebawah. Ok. Dirinya kesal.

"Kau memang selalu seperti orang gila kan? hahaha." Malfoy terlihat sebal, dirinya memalingkan mukanya ke sembarang arah. "Lagi pula aku sudah memberimu Hp kan? kau tidak menelponku idiot!" Hanna memukul perut Draco Malfoy yang kini ada dihadapanya.

Posisinya saat ini bahkan sudah dilihat orang yang lalu lalang ruang rekreasi. Seorang Draco Malfoy meminjamkan pahanya untuk bantal tidur seorang gadis? Hal ini sudah menjadi bisik bisikan di asramanya saat ini.

Draco menggaruk kepalanya, dia bahkan tidak kepikiran untuk menelpon gadisnya tadi. Dia sangat panik. "Ah aku tidak terpikir."

Hanna tersenyum, dia mengeluarkan Hpnya dari kantongnya. Mengetik pesan untuk Malfoy. Dirinya menutup mukanya langsung ke arah perut Malfoy.

Malfoy yang kebingungan membuka pesan masuk di Hpnya yang berwarna gold itu. Dirinya langsung tersenyum mengangkat alisnya. ' Maafkan aku membuatmu khawatir, aku menyayangimu •3 '

Draco mencium kepala Hanna, "Me too, darling."

"Y..ya." Hanna sangat malu. Entah mengapa dia malah mengirim sticker love sialan itu. Mukanya makin di telungkupkan ke perut Malfoy. Hanna juga sedikit menarik sweeter Malfoy dan meremasnya. Sangat kelihatan salah tingkah.

"Coba katakan langsung." Draco mendekatkan bibirnya ke kuping perempuan di pangkuanya. Sedikit meniup niupnya. Malfoy sangat girang. Hanna itu sedikit pemalu ternyata?

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayolah jangan menyebalkan Hanna~"

"Aku mau tidur." Hanna tidak berkata apapun lagi. Hanya tangan kecilnya perlahan bergerak merangkul kebelakang. Mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang Malfoy dalam posisi tidurnya.

Draco Malfoy memerah sesaat ketika tangan itu memeluknya. Dia sedikit mendehem keras untuk meredamkan nafsunya. Bahkan pelukan saja sudah memancing sesuatu dibawahnya bergerak naik.

"Jangan lupa kau harus bangun jam 5 sore. Kita harus mengambil tongkatmu."

Hanna mengangguk dalam tidurnya. "Ya. Ingatkan aku."

Mereka terdiam dalam posisi nyaman itu. Draco malah mulai membaca bukunya sambil mengelus kepala gadis pirangnya yang sudah mulai tertidur. Draco sangat senang hariini. Berpacaran dengan Hanna Digory tidak buruk juga.

**Tbc**


End file.
